


Coeurs dé(sa)voués

by Sarabeka



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 58,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarabeka/pseuds/Sarabeka
Summary: Une mer les sépare et elles se retrouvent entre les mêmes murs d'un monastère bientôt millénaire. Que ce soit au milieu d'une guerre, dans un appartement commun au 21ème siècle ou dans les pages d'un conte de chevaliers et de princesses, elles se retrouvent toujours, faisant fi des barrières qui peuvent se dresser entre elles.Jour 1 : Retraite - Canon divergent, hurt/comfort, angstJour 2 : Fierté - Canon, romanceJour 3 : Aria - Pré-ellipse, Dorothea chante et Petra aime çaJour 4 : Mer - romance, fluffJour 5 : Bravoure - UA moderne, romance, fluff, tranche de vieJour 6 : Fragile - canon, post-guerre, angst, hurt/comfortJour 7 : Magic - UA fantasy, aventure
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Doropetra Week 2020





	1. Jour 1 - Retraite

\- C'est étonnant de te voir ici, mais c'est peut-être pas plus mal, lui dit Sylvain en se retournant légèrement, la torche levée.

Dorothea ne répondit pas, mal à l'aise. Les ombres projetées sur les murs de pierre lourde par la flamme de Sylvain lui rappelaient trop de mauvais souvenirs. Elle resserra les pans de sa cape autour de sa frêle silhouette. Elle avait maigri ces dernières années. Cinq ans de conflit avait mis le continent sens dessus dessous et peu de personnes mangeaient à leur faim.

\- Elle s'est battue jusqu'au bout, comme une furie. Même maintenant, les gardes n'osent pas l'approcher. Elle en a assommé deux avec les mains attachées dans le dos la dernière fois. Elle est vraiment... exceptionnelle, continua le jeune homme.  
\- Je sais, souffla Dorothea derrière lui.

Il fallait bien l'être pour avoir survécu à ces cinq années du côté de l'empire. Tout le monde n'y était pas parvenu.

Elle se souvenait des nouvelles qui leur parvenaient par les relais, par les messagers, par les rumeurs. Les généraux de l'empire tombaient un par un, fauchés par l'armée royale. Dorothea se trouvait loin de tout ça à ce moment, dans la capitale impériale, et aurait pu ne pas y prêter attention. Seulement, ces généraux qui tombaient un par un étaient ses anciens camarade de classe, ses compagnons à Garreg Mach. Elle avait écouté les rumeurs sans vraiment les croire puis avait du se rendre à l'évidence le jour où l'armée de Faerghus avait marché sur Enbarr et que l'impératrice avait été tuée.

\- L'Hégémon est tombé, disait-on alors.

Elle n'avait pu que pleurer durant des heures, jusqu'à avoir l'impression de n'être plus qu'une enveloppe vide de tout. Puis un enfant était venu la voir. Et un autre. Et encore un troisième. Tous ces enfants orphelins dont elle avait la charge, qu'elle avait décidé de rejoindre et d'aider à l'annonce du conflit. Qu'elle avait choisis à ses camarades lorsque Edelgard leur avait demandé de la suivre. Tous avaient dit oui. Tous sauf elle. En baissant les yeux devant les leurs, en se sentant terriblement lâche, elle avait déclaré qu'elle ne prendrait pas part à tout ça. Ils l'avaient écoutée en silence, jusqu'au bout de sa tirade, et ce silence s'était douloureusement éternisé.

\- Je comprends, avait finalement dit Edelgard. Ce n'est clairement pas ta guerre, Dorothea. Je te souhaite d'être heureuse.

Elle était partie le lendemain, non sans un adieu pour ses amis. Même pris dans les préparations du conflit à venir, ils avaient pris le temps de lui répondre, de lui souhaiter de bien vivre et peut-être même de se revoir, une fois tout ceci terminé. Bernadetta elle-même était sortie de sa chambre pour la serrer dans ses bras, chose assez surprenante pour être soulignée.

En quittant Garreg Mach, elle avait croisé Petra qui revenait d'une de ses chasses. Il n'y avait eu qu'un échange de regards et une tristesse infinie. Ce n'était pas sa guerre non plus. Brigid sortait tout juste d'un conflit civil qui avait emporté son roi quatre ans auparavant. Petra n'allait pas se battre en tant que citoyenne de l'empire mais en tant qu'otage et Dorothea trouvait cette situation abjecte.

Elle retourna à Enbarr qui était la seule ville qu'elle ait jamais connue, avec ses bons comme ses mauvais côtés, et ne redevint pas la Chanteuse Mystique qu'elle était auparavant. Entre-temps, l'annonce de la déclaration de guerre s'était fait connaître, les volontaires et les appelés filaient tous au monastère pour en découdre et attendre leurs ordres. Comme toujours, il y avait des laissés pour compte. Comme toujours, Dorothea se reconnut en eux : les enfants. Les enfants des rues d'Enbarr, orphelins pour la plupart. Et leur nombre ne ferait que croître avec ce qui s'annonçait. Elle les prit sous son aile du mieux qu'elle le put, s'investit corps et âme dans l'orphelinat de la grande place, distribua de la nourriture pour les plus farouches d'entre eux, passa du temps auprès des plus jeunes...

Il en vint plus, toujours plus. Blessés physiquement aussi pour certains. Elle fit ce qu'elle put.

Et l'empire finit par tomber. On vit les chevaliers de Faerghus marcher en conquérants dans la capitale, et pour les enfants dont elle s'occupait, Dorothea ne pouvait pas se laisser aller au chagrin en songeant à ses amis perdus et au rêve envolé de voir un système sans emblème se mettre en place. Malgré une noble ascendance, elle resterait une moins que rien, et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle s'en moquait éperdument en cet instant.

Une dernière rumeur était parvenue à ses oreilles.

\- Ils ont encore la princesse de Brigid. Il paraît qu'ils l'ont capturée vivante et qu'ils ne savent pas quoi en faire pour le moment.

Elle avait bondi sur ses pieds.

\- Où ? Où est la princesse brigilène ? Avait-elle demandé.

On lui avait désigné l'ancienne demeure impériale dans laquelle les forces du royaume prenaient du repos avant de rentrer chez elles ou de laisser leurs dignitaires pour gérer le nouveau paysage politique du continent. Elle s'y rendit au pas de course, fit un tel esclandre devant les gardes de la porte qu'elle attira l'attention de Félix, alors en patrouille. Il semblait mécontent. Félix semblait constamment mécontent. Mais Dorothea fut surprise que ce soit envers cette victoire du royaume.

\- Ça n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça, lui avait-il dit. Je vais chercher quelqu'un. Ils sauront mieux que moi quoi faire.

Il l'avait fait attendre et Dorothea avait senti son cœur rater un battement en voyant arriver Ingrid. Cinq années l'avaient métamorphosée. De la jeune aspirante aux idéaux chevaleresques, il ne restait qu'une carcasse pâle dans une armure usée, les yeux cernés.

\- Ingrid...  
\- Dorothea, l'avait salué la jeune femme.

Elle avait eu un pauvre rire.

\- Je suis étonnée de voir que tu portes encore cet anneau, avait continué Ingrid avec un signe de tête vers la main de Dorothea.  
\- Et je suis étonnée que ce soit le premier détail que tu remarques.

Un sourire fut échangé. Un pont venait d'être jeté au-dessus de leur absence mutuelle. Il n'y avait aucune animosité entre elles.

\- C'est un soulagement de te voir. Et pas seulement à cause de Petra. Je m'inquiétais.  
\- Moi aussi. Cette guerre a été un énorme gâchis. Est-ce ainsi que tu imaginais la vie de chevalier ?

Il y avait eu un soupir, le plus lourd du monde selon l'ancienne diva.

\- Non. Nous sommes loin des contes et des légendes. Mon père a bien faillit me renier pour avoir osé porté l'armure malgré le fait que je fasse ça pour notre domaine. Servir ou périr, ça n'avait aucun sens à ses yeux. Et même maintenant, avec le soutien du roi, les gens de Galatea meurent toujours de faim et on me cherche déjà un mari.

Un gâchis terrible, avait de nouveau songé Dorothea.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?  
\- Elle... Elle était avec Edelgard avant... Par la Déesse, c'est tant mieux que tu ne l'ais pas vue dans cet état. Ça n'avait plus rien d'humain. Enfin, ces choses sont passées. Petra protégeait Edelgard. Un véritable bouclier humain. Et quand elles se sont rendu compte qu'il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire, Edelgard s'est tourné vers Petra et lui a demandé de l'excuser pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle l'a assommée avec la hampe de sa hache, personne n'a eu le temps de rien faire.

Ingrid avait repris son souffle. Dorothea avait remarqué qu'elle revivait clairement cet instant, les yeux un peu fous.

\- "Tuez-la et montrez que vous êtes des monstres !" a lancé Edelgard. Elle nous a défié tout le long, jamais elle n'a tremblé. Il n'y a eu qu'au moment où le profes... Où Byleth s'est avancé pour l'achever qu'elle a...

Elle s'était tu un instant, la main sur la bouche.

\- Je n'avais cru ce genre de chose possible que dans les grandes tragédies... Mais ce qui se passe sur scène n'a pas cette odeur de sang et ce goût de bile. Les acteurs se lèvent à la fin pour saluer le public. Sauf qu'Edelgard ne s'est pas relevée et on a amené Petra. On a bien tenté de la garder près de nous un moment mais elle est tellement furieuse qu'elle en est dangereuse. Elle a blessé plusieurs personnes et il a fallut la maîtriser pour l'enfermer. Je n'aime pas la savoir dans une cellule mais elle ne nous a pas laissé le choix. Tiens, Sylvain va te mener à elle.

Elle avait fait un signe au rouquin qui les avait rejointes, torche et trousseau de clés en main. Il épargna ses flatteries habituelles à Dorothea et l'invita à le suivre.

\- J'espère que tu pourras faire quelque chose, lui avait lancé Ingrid avant qu'elle ne la perde du regard.

Et elle se retrouvait maintenant à suivre Sylvain et sa torche dans les souterrains sombres et humides de l'ancienne demeure impériale.

Ils passèrent devant une série de lourdes portes closes derrière lesquelles Dorothea imagina toutes sortes de choses, de détenus, d'expériences... Et derrière l'une d'elles, il y avait Petra dans un état dont elle n'avait pas connaissance. Et cela l'effrayait.

Sylvain s'arrêta enfin.

\- Elle est là-dedans. Recule-toi un peu, on ne sait jamais. Elle nous a déjà fait deux ou trois surprises.

Il enfonça la clé dans la serrure et entrouvrit légèrement la porte, juste assez pour y glisser la lumière de sa torche. Au bout de quelques secondes d'observation, il fit signe à Dorothea d'entrer.

\- Elle est calme, fit-il en posant la torche dans la torchère. Je vais attendre dehors. Crie un coup s'il y a un problème.  
\- Le bâillon était-il bien nécessaire ? Demanda Dorothea après un rapide coup d'œil à Petra.  
\- Elle a essayé plusieurs fois d'avaler sa langue. C'est assez difficile de la garder en vie à vrai dire. Ça arrangerait tout le monde si tu pouvais y faire quelque chose.

Il ferma la porte après ces mots et Dorothea l'entendit prendre position près du lourd battant.

Devant elle, douloureusement accroupie dans la pénombre, se trouvait Petra. Elle n'était qu'un amas de chair tuméfiée, de cheveux emmêlés et de haillons. Ses mains étaient attachées dans le dos. La chaîne qui la tenait prisonnière était à une telle hauteur dans le mur que les positions debout et couchée lui étaient interdites, ne lui accordant que l'accroupissement ou l'agenouillement. Dorothea vit qu'elle se balançait doucement d'un côté sur l'autre en espérant que c'était pour calmer la douleur de ses articulations et non pas car elle commençait à perdre l'esprit.

Petra enfermée ne pouvait pas être Petra. Loin des grands espaces et du soleil, la brigilène ne pouvait que dépérir.

Dorothea s'avança, ses pas résonnant lourdement sur les pavés froids et Petra tomba soudainement à genoux avec un grognement. Elle tenta de se redresser dans la foulée mais ne parvint qu'à tomber de nouveau. La jeune femme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. A quoi avait été réduite Petra sinon à cette boule de douleur et de misère ? Et la voir lutter ainsi, simplement pour se tenir autrement qu'à genoux, lui serra brutalement le cœur.

\- Petra, arrête...

Nouvel essai. Nouvel échec.

\- Par tous les esprits que tu veux, vas-tu cesser ? S'exclama Dorothea en se jetant devant elle.

Petra stoppa son manège et elles se dévisagèrent longuement dans la lumière dansante de la torche. Ce ne fut pas la cicatrice sur le front de Petra qui marqua Dorothea, ni même le filet de sang séché sur sa tempe ou sa pommette violacée mais l'absence totale de bienveillance dans son regard. Pourtant, Dorothea ne l'avait jamais connue autrement. De la jeune fille de seize ans pleine de curiosité, de malice et de sympathie, il ne restait rien. La jeune femme devant elle était brisée.

Durant une seconde flottement, Petra ne sembla pas la reconnaître et Dorothea pria pour que cet état disparaisse rapidement. Il le fit, mais pas comme elle l'aurait voulu. En l'espace d'un souffle, Petra passa de l'incompréhension à la fureur la plus totale. Elle envoya sa tête en avant et son front rencontra brutalement le menton de Dorothea qui fut projetée en arrière. Si elle n'avait pas été rivée au mur, Petra lui aurait certainement sauté dessus.

Dorothea se redressa en se frottant la mâchoire pour vérifier que rien n'était cassé.

\- Dorothea ? Appela Sylvain de l'extérieur. Tout va bien ?  
\- Oui, répondit-elle. J'ai juste été imprudente.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Petra qui était retournée à son apathie silencieuse.

\- Ouvre-moi. Je sors.

Elle récupéra la torche au passage, bien consciente qu'elle laisserait Petra dans le noir ainsi et rejoignit le paladin.

\- Plutôt sauvage, hein ? Je t'avais prévenue.  
\- Je peux revenir demain ?  
\- Ma foi, j'imagine que oui. Brigid ne devrait pas tarder à nous la réclamer mais rien n'est fait encore. Et on ne peut pas se permettre de la leur rendre comme ça.

Elle ne voulut pas songer à toutes les conséquences politiques que cet enfermement impliquait. Elle avait tout fait pour éviter de se confronter à ce genre de situation.  
Dorothea revint le lendemain, avec de quoi manger et un baquet d'eau propre. Face à ces yeux accusateurs, elle fit son possible pour garder sa contenance.

\- Je vais retirer ce bâillon. Je t'électrocute si tu tentes d'avaler ta langue, c'est bien compris ?

Il n'y eut aucune réponse de quelque nature que ce soit en face d'elle. Elle avança prudemment la main. Sa mâchoire lui faisait encore mal. Petra l'observa simplement. Le bâillon retiré libéra une flopée de vociférations brigilène et un jet de salive que Dorothea reçut sur la joue. Une fois le silence revenu, Dorothea s'essuya calmement.

\- Quitte à m'insulter, fais-le en fódlien.  
\- Tu es démon copieur qui salit l'image d'une amie ! Cracha Petra en s'agitant au bout de sa chaîne. Pars ! Pars d'ici ou je jure sur esprits de Brigid que j'arrache ta gorge !  
\- Je suis Dorothea.  
\- Non. Tu viens me faire perdre la tête. Dorothea est loin. Dorothea est sauve.  
\- Petra... Où crois-tu être ? Demanda Dorothea en remarquant que la princesse brigilène tremblait.

Elle se demanda si ce n'était réellement que la colère ou la position affreusement inconfortable qui la rendait aussi tremblante face à elle.

\- Le froid est à Faerghus, murmura Petra d'une voix rauque. On est à Faerghus.

Dorothea la vit rentrer la tête dans les épaules, se tasser sur elle-même. Elle prit conscience de la peau exposée de Petra, du peu de vêtements qui la couvraient et de l'état lamentable de ces derniers.

\- Nous sommes à Enbarr.  
\- Trop de froid pour Enbarr. Le froid...

Elle tomba à genoux, voulut se relever comme la veille.

\- Le froid me tue...

Dorothea la savait frileuse autrefois, toujours une des premières à se ruer devant la cheminée lors de leur temps libre le soir. La tête de Petra dodelina et Dorothea lui attrapa le menton pour la redresser.

\- Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi ?  
\- Depuis combien de temps je suis ici ?

Trop longtemps, songea-t-elle.

\- Écoute moi, je vais essayer de changer ça. En attendant, il faut que tu manges et je vais soigner cette plaie à ta tête. Et pour ça, j'aimerais que tu me laisses faire, que tu n'essaies pas de me croquer un doigt ou de me frapper comme hier, d'accord ?  
\- Fais ce que tu veux... Le froid me tuera.

Elle fut ensuite incroyablement docile, avala doucement la nourriture que lui tendait Dorothea et ne grimaça même pas lorsqu'elle nettoya la coupure à sa tempe. Elle n'eut un mouvement de recul que lorsque Dorothea dut lui remettre le bâillon.

\- Il... Il le faut, fit-elle d'une voix blanche. Après ce que tu as fais la dernière fois, ils refusent de te l'enlever.  
\- Je préfère mourir que de savoir Brigid à genoux encore...  
\- Je sais. Et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète.

Petra se laissa faire, le regard complètement éteint.

Une fois retournée à l'air libre, Dorothea demanda à voir un officier. De nouveau, ce fut Ingrid qui vint à sa rencontre.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser là-dedans. C'est de la torture !  
\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais mon mot à dire là-dedans. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, elle serait dehors depuis longtemps.  
\- Qui peut faire quelque chose alors ?  
\- Dimitri. Mais... Mais il est tellement difficile de l'approcher que ça paraît impossible.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Personne ne l'a vu sortir de sa chambre depuis des jours. On entend seulement hurler de temps en temps et des meubles fracassés contre les murs. Il est comme fou. Félix avait raison depuis le début, en fait. Notre roi est une bête, un phacochère.  
\- Et vous l'avez suivi ?  
\- Nous ne savions pas. Il était plein de colère et de haine lorsque nous l'avons rejoint à Garreg Mach mais Byleth arrivait à le tenir jusqu'à la mort de Rodrigue.  
\- Rodrigue est mort ?  
\- Une jeune impériale s'est infiltré dans les rangs de nos recrues pour venger la mort de son frère. Je crois que... Flèche, oui, Flèche était son nom. Sa lame était pour Dimitri mais Rodrigue s'est interposé. Et ensuite, Dimitri a étranglé Flèche, de sang froid. Même quand sa nuque s'est brisée, il ne l'a pas lâchée, raconta Ingrid.

Elle regarda en direction d'une des tours de la demeure.

\- J'ai bien peur que nous ayons mis un despote au pouvoir.  
\- Un fou, oui ! S'indigna Dorothea. Et vous le laissez garder Petra dans une telle cellule ! Elle est princesse royale et vous la traitez pire qu'une bête. Lequel d'entre vous, ô nobles chevaliers, osera se présenter comme tel face à cela ?  
\- Tu as raison, répondit Ingrid sans conviction.

Jamais Dorothea ne l'avait vue aussi abattue, pas même lorsqu'elle croulait sous les lettres pressantes de son père.

\- Je vais faire ce que je peux.

Il se passa encore deux jours durant lesquels Dorothea crut que Petra allait réellement mourir dans les sous-sols. Puis Sylvain vint détacher sa chaîne du mur. La brigilène s'effondra immédiatement et ils durent s'y mettre à deux pour la soulever.

\- Où l'amenez-vous ? Demanda Dorothea en soutenant Petra.  
\- Dans un endroit à peine mieux mais dans lequel elle pourra se reposer pour de bon et avoir une couverture.

Il ne lui avait pas menti. Si Petra n'était plus enfermée dans une pièce noire et humide, elle n'en restait pas moins prisonnière de quatre murs. Au moins, la lumière du soleil dessinait un rai au travers d'une meurtrière et il y avait une paillasse. Quelques maillons furent ajoutés à sa chaîne, de sorte à ce qu'elle puisse au moins se tenir debout sans se démettre une épaule.

Quand ils la déposèrent sur la paillasse, elle s'écroula comme une poupée de chiffons.

\- Je vais vous laisser entre filles, fit Sylvain. J'attends dehors. Appelle-moi s'il faut quoi que ce soit.  
\- La sortir de là, c'est une requête acceptable ?  
\- Hors de mon domaine de compétence, répondit le paladin en levant les mains.

Il sortit. Dorothea porta son attention sur la silhouette misérable de Petra.

\- Tu peux t'allonger correctement ? Demanda-t-elle en retirant le bâillon.  
\- Je crois que les jambes sont mortes.

Dorothea craignait ce genre de situation. Petra avait passé trop de temps dans une position extrême. Il lui faudrait autant de temps, voire plus, avec des soins appropriés avant que les crampes et les courbatures disparaissent et qu'elle puisse de nouveau marcher correctement, sans parler de courir.

Petra laissa échapper un long gémissement douloureux lorsque Dorothea posa une main sur sa cuisse.

\- Je peux soigner ça. Ça prendra du temps et tu auras mal mais je peux te soigner.

Elle appela Sylvain et lui demanda de lui apporter de l'eau chaude et des huiles. Longtemps, elle passa ses doigts sur les muscles crispés qui refusaient de se détendre, jusqu'à ce que ses épaules soient douloureuses, de longues heures après que Petra ait glissé dans un sommeil lourd.  
Elle revint tous les jours, trouvant à chaque fois Petra moins tremblante mais toujours incapable de déplier correctement les jambes. Durant des jours, la princesse se contenta de la regarder œuvrer en silence, l'œil suspicieux. Puis un jour, alors que Dorothea massait ses mollets, sa voix s'éleva.

\- Où es-tu pendant cinq ans ?  
\- J'étais à Enbarr.

Le silence qui suivit cette réponse concise fut lourd mais Dorothea se réjouit d'avoir entendu un autre son qu'un gémissement de douleur sortir de la bouche de Petra.

\- Tu... reprit la princesse. Tu as reçu des blessures ?

Dorothea lui lança un regard surpris.

\- Tu veux savoir si j'ai été blessée durant ces cinq ans ?

Petra hocha la tête.

\- Non, je n'ai rien eu. Tu ne me prends plus pour un démon copieur ? Rajouta-t-elle d'un ton plus léger.

Elle ne voulait pas penser à ces cinq années, à ses compagnons perdus, morts. Elle voulait se concentrer sur Petra, la seule qu'il lui restait. Cette dernière la regardait d'un air étrange, comme si elle cherchait à savoir qui elle avait réellement en face d'elle.

\- J'ai l'espérance que tu n'es pas un démon. Après, je ne sais pas...

Dorothea se sentit soudainement triste, pleine de chagrin à l'idée que Petra ne faisait qu'espérer et ne la voyait pas comme la personne qu'elle était.  
\- Tu as changée, continua Petra.

\- Depuis tout ce temps ? J'y compte bien. L'inverse aurait été étonnant.  
\- Non, pas changée... C'est... C'est comme grandir. Je ne sais pas dire correctement.  
\- Je pense que je comprends.  
\- Oui. Je pense aussi. Tu comprends toujours...

Elle faisait allusion à cette année scolaire partagée, à la manière qu'avait Dorothea de bien interpréter les paroles de Petra même quand cette dernière trébuchait sur les mots ou ne leur trouvait pas d'équivalent fódlien.

\- Tu as grandi aussi.

La dernière fois que Dorothea l'avait vue, Petra était toute jeune fille. Et voilà qu'elle s'occupait d'une jeune adulte. Elle se concentra sur ses mains. A un moment, Petra eut un sursaut.

\- Pardon si je t'ai fais mal, c'est...

Elle entendit un hoquet et, levant les yeux, vit les larmes qui dévalaient les joues de Petra.

\- Petra...  
\- Tu me manques.  
\- Oh, Petra...  
\- Tu me manques, Dorothea. Tout ce temps.

Elle aurait voulu l'attirer à elle, la laisser pleurer sur son épaule et la rassurer, lui dire que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar et que la douleur et le chagrin partiraient bientôt. Mais la chaîne était encore trop courte, ses jambes encore ankylosées, ses amis partis à jamais, son pays toujours situé de l'autre côté de la mer... Elle ne put qu'essuyer ses larmes à mesure qu'elles coulaient, et s'empêcher d'en verser elle-même.

* * *

\- Tu veux quoi ?! S'exclama Sylvain.

Félix leva un sourcil interrogateur près de son compagnon, les bras croisés.

\- Détachez-la, retirez ce bâillon. Un bain et des vêtements, ainsi qu'un vrai lit.  
\- Si c'est pour se retrouver avec de nouveaux estropiés dans nos rangs, tu peux toujours rêver, lui répondit Félix d'un ton nonchalant.  
\- Il a raison, renchérit Ingrid. Elle est réellement dangereuse. Mercedes a bien failli perdre un œil quand elle est allée essayer de la soigner.  
\- Elle est perdante dans une guerre stupide. Les Aigles, ses amis...

Elle se reprit.

\- Nos amis sont tous morts sous ses yeux. Ne seriez-vous pas en colère vous aussi ? Sans compter que personne n'a la moindre idée de ce qu'il va se passer avec Brigid désormais, pas vrai ?

Ingrid baissa la tête. Sylvain et Félix détournèrent le regard.

\- Personne ne sait, en effet, intervint une voix grave et profonde.

Dorothea se retourna en sursaut, se retrouvant face au plastron de Dedue. Le bras droit de Dimitri les avait rejoint en silence. Elle resta bouche bée devant les multiples cicatrices sur son visage. Il était déjà grand la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu au monastère et il devait bien avoir pris une quinzaine de centimètres en plus depuis ce temps. Il exhalait toujours cette sensation de force tranquille, de colosse.

\- Nous pourrions demander une rançon, pour peu que nous ne nous soucions pas de nos relations futures avec l'archipel. Nous pourrions la renvoyer là-bas après qu'elle aille mieux pour apaiser les tensions, mais rien ne nous dit que Petra ne cherchera pas à se venger en sabotant nos routes maritimes et en empêchant nos échanges avec les pays de l'ouest. Elle pourrait aussi s'allier à Dagda pour jouer la même tragédie que celle d'il y a dix avec l'empire. Il pourrait arriver des tas de choses auxquelles je ne songe pas dans l'immédiat. La seule chose dont nous pouvons être sûrs est que Brigid n'attaquera pas tant que leur princesse se trouvera entre nos mains.

Il jeta un regard noir à Félix.

\- Nous pourrions également nous débarrasser d'elle, comme certains ici l'ont proposé, mais ce serait perdre notre seul contact avec Brigid et retirer la seule garantie qu'ils ne lancent pas un assaut à l'ouest du continent. Fódlan ne peut pas se permettre de replonger immédiatement dans un conflit.  
\- Que pense Dimitri de tout ça ? Demanda Dorothea.

Il lui jeta un regard scrutateur, cherchant visiblement à savoir s'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle.

\- J'ai bien peur que Dimitri ne pense plus grand chose. Ce n'est pas la peine de me jeter ce regard-là, Ingrid, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je donnerai ma vie pour Dimitri, mais c'est son esprit qui est malade. Il est comme une bête et l'on y peut rien pour le moment. Mais malgré ça, on ne peut pas donner autant de libertés à la princesse de Brigid. Elle a démontré plusieurs fois qu'elle restait dangereuse.  
\- Et avec une garantie ?

Un sourcil se leva.

\- Tu as quelque chose en tête ? Demanda Sylvain.  
\- Qu'as-tu à proposer ? Continua Dedue. Tu n'as rien. Pas de richesses, pas de terres, pas de domaine. Tu n'es même plus l'étoile de Mittelfrank. Tu vas échanger sa liberté contre quelques uns des enfants de ton orphelinat ?

La gifle partit dans la seconde. Dorothea s'était fait mal mais elle eut la satisfaction de voir que le visage de Dedue avait pivoté. Il poussa un soupir.

\- Je ne te savais pas si abject, déclara-t-elle.

Félix avait porté la main à son épée, plus rapide que Sylvain ou Ingrid qui se demandaient encore ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Pardonne-moi. Nous perdons tous un peu l'esprit ici, fit Dedue. Je t'écoute alors, que proposes-tu ?  
\- Moi. Je me propose comme otage.  
\- Dorothea... commença Ingrid en avançant la main vers elle.

Elle la repoussa fermement.

\- Accordez-lui ce que je lui demande. Si elle pose le moindre problème, je prendrai la sanction à sa place.  
\- J'ai hâte de la voir s'enfuir. Ne serait-ce que pour regarder ton expression à ce moment-là.  
\- Tais-toi, Félix ! L'interrompit Ingrid. Dedue a raison, nous allons tous finir par devenir complètement fous ici ! Et toi, Dorothea, te rends-tu compte de ce que tu demandes ? Ça veut dire rester ici, à la merci de gens comme lui.  
\- Si ça peut soulager Petra d'une quelconque façon, alors oui, répondit-elle sèchement. Oui, je resterai ici, à la merci de gens comme Félix et Dedue qui ont l'air d'avoir perdu tout ce qui faisait d'eux des gens respectables. Parce que cette princesse brigilène, que vous traitez comme un monstre, en vaut dix comme vous !

La voix grave de Dedue tomba comme un couperet :

\- Accordé. Sylvain t'amènera annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Petra. Tu as quelque chose à rajouter, Félix ?  
\- Je songeais au fait que Petra a passé la moitié de sa vie en tant qu'otage diplomatique auprès de l'empire. L'ironie de la situation devrait beaucoup l'amuser.

Il s'en fallut de peu qu'elle lui colle son poing dans la figure.

* * *

La situation ne l'amusa pas du tout.

\- Tu as fait quoi ? Lui demanda Petra après que Sylvain lui ait exposé les derniers événements.  
\- J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu pour que tu ailles mieux au vu des circonstances.

La princesse massait ses poignet endoloris, marqués par les fers. Elle tenta de quitter la paillasse mais ne réussit qu'à se faire mal. Ses jambes manquaient encore énormément de force et de souplesse.

\- Tu vas pouvoir au moins bouger et dormir correctement.  
\- Au prix de ta liberté.  
\- Ce n'est pas grand chose.  
\- J'interdis de dire ça !  
\- Réfléchis, Petra. Il y a quelques jours, tu étais incapable de bouger. Ne nie pas qu'il y a du progrès. Aujourd'hui, tes chaînes te sont enlevées.

Elles se dévisagèrent.

\- On a enlevé des chaînes, fit Petra en jetant un coup d'œil à ses poignets meurtris. Mais on en met une autre. Plus solide encore.

Nouvel échange de regards.

\- Tu n'es pas un démon copieur. Vraiment pas.  
\- Je suis contente de l'entendre.  
\- Mais tu as pris décision stupide.  
\- Belle manière de me remercier...

On leur amena un baquet de cuivre, plusieurs seaux d'eau chaude et un pain de savon. Sylvain leur apporta des vêtements propres avant de les laisser seules et de retourner monter la garde à l'extérieur. Petra se déshabilla difficilement mais tint à le faire seule. Dorothea ne put qu'observer et garder le silence face aux cicatrices qui se dévoilaient petit à petit sous ses yeux, coupures pâles sur la peau brune de la princesse. Quelques unes d'entre elles la firent grimacer. Enfin, Petra entra dans l'eau fumante et attrapa le savon. Dorothea l'aida avec ses cheveux et elles mirent plus de temps à tenter de rattraper la longue chevelure de Petra qu'à s'occuper du reste.

\- J'ai de la gratitude pour toi, déclara Petra comme si leur conversation ne s'était jamais arrêtée. Mais tu ne dois pas t'enfermer comme ça. Pas pour moi.  
\- Ingrid m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé à... à la toute fin. Tu voudrais que le répit que t'as donné Edelgard ne serve qu'à te tenir enfermée ici ?  
\- Elle m'empêche de mourir avec honneur, cracha Petra. Plutôt mourir que être prisonnière comme ça.

Les mouvements de Dorothea dans les cheveux de Petra s'arrêtèrent une seconde.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

La princesse ne répondit rien.

\- Pense à Brigid et aux autres, les Aigles de Jais, et réponds-moi sincèrement. Tu penses vraiment qu'il vaudrait mieux mourir ?

Petra renversa la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés et inspira longuement.

\- J'aurais aimé que tu sois avec nous pendant les cinq ans, souffla-t-elle enfin. Peut-être le meilleur de nous serait venu alors.  
\- Tu me prêtes des pouvoirs que je n'ai pas.  
\- C'est vrai pourtant. Tu calmes. Par ta présence, par tes chansons... Je sais il faut vivre pour continuer à avancer. Vous dites "battre en retraite" à Fódlan et c'est bien. Vous battez quand même.

Elle se mit à contempler son reflet dans l'eau sale.

\- Sur le champ de bataille ou avec la fuite, vous vous battez, et ça j'ai du respect pour. Je me bats aussi avec l'arc ou avec l'épée. La hache aussi. Mais "battre en retraite" n'existe pas à Brigid. On gagne ou on perd.

Dorothea la sentit fatiguée, ses paroles légèrement confuses. Elle mit cela sur le compte de l'enfermement et la laissa parler, écoutant silencieusement.

\- Je voulais Brigid et Adrestia main dans la main, en égaux. Edelgard a fait cette promesse. Et cette promesse est morte avec elle. Brigid n'a plus rien...  
\- L'archipel a encore sa princesse en vie, tout n'est pas perdu, répondit Dorothea dans le silence qui s'éternisait.  
\- Et la princesse a Dorothea... Je ne sais pas ce que je fais si tu n'es pas venue. Peut-être je serais une bête dans la cellule, ou changée en esprit de vengeance.

Elle lui rinça les cheveux une première fois, tenta de démêler la majorité des nœuds mais du se rendre compte de la masse de travail à accomplir et de la patience qu'il faudrait déployer si elle ne voulait pas céder à l'appel facile du coup de ciseaux.

\- J'ai eu... du soulagement que tu partes il y a cinq ans. Je savais que ton cœur ne peut pas faire la guerre. Tu t'inquiètes trop des autres. J'ai dit dans ma tête : "il faut qu'elle soit loin, je ne m'inquiéterais pas comme ça et je pourrais vite finir cette guerre pour la rejoindre". C'était comme un rêve à faire devenir vrai.

Petra eut un pauvre rire.

\- Rêve de petite fille...  
\- Il n'y a eu que du soulagement face à mon départ ? Demanda Dorothea.  
\- Non. Il y a eu la tristesse et la peur. Garreg Mach est vide tout ce temps. Et j'avais des questions : "et si Dorothea est prise dans la guerre quand même ? Je ne suis pas là pour la protéger, pas là pour me battre à sa place." Mon cœur battait pour toi, pour ta sécurité.

Dorothea enroula brièvement ses doigts autour de ceux de Petra dans l'eau tiède à présent.

\- J'aurais aimé t'amener avec moi à ce moment-là. Aucune jeune fille, toute princesse guerrière qu'elle soit, ne devrait se battre pour sa vie. Mais je ne pouvais rien t'offrir d'autre qu'une chambre d'auberge miteuse et des gamins braillards.  
\- Tu as eu des enfants ? Demanda Petra en se retournant légèrement, de sorte à faire face à Dorothea.  
\- J'en ai une douzaine, plus quelques uns un peu plus farouches que les autres que je ne vois qu'une ou deux fois par semaine.

Petra la dévisagea en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, le menton baissé, les renvoyant toutes les deux plus de cinq ans auparavant lorsqu'une expression mettait Petra en difficulté et qu'elle réfléchissait à toutes les interprétations possibles et imaginables. Elle finit par lever des yeux confus vers Dorothea.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Une douzaine... Tu es comme les chats sauvages, avec quatre ou cinq petits à chaque fois ?  
\- Juste ciel, non ! S'exclama Dorothea après s'être représenté la chose. Je passe mon temps libre à l'orphelinat.

L'expression de Petra se détendit et la jeune femme appuya sa tête contre le rebord du baquet, les bras croisés sous le menton.

\- Tu penses aux autres, toujours.  
\- Et toi, tu pensais à moi depuis tout ce temps.

Dorothea aurait aimé voir les joues de Petra se colorer de rouge comme ça arrivait auparavant. Il n'en fut rien. Elle plissa seulement les yeux de plaisir.  
\- Dire autre chose est un mensonge.

Et Dorothea se surprit à rougir, elle.

\- Si nous te sortions de là, avant que tu ne t'endormes dans l'eau froide ?  
\- Je pense c'est une bonne idée.

Il fallut l'aider à se lever et Petra n'arriva qu'à s'asseoir au bord de la paillasse pendant que Dorothea la séchait avec application.

\- Tu n'as pas trouvé le mari riche alors ? Demanda la brigilène.  
\- Non. J'avais d'autres priorités. Et je me suis rendue compte que je pouvais faire autre chose qu'attendre qu'un jeune noble tombe en pâmoison devant ma personne. Les enfants avaient plus besoin de moi que n'importe quel riche héritier.  
\- Ton cœur est bon, Dorothea.

Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle se contenta alors de mettre ce bon cœur au service de Petra.

* * *

Le changement fit du bien à la brigilène. Ses jambes guérirent petit à petit et Dorothea commença à la surprendre régulièrement devant la meurtrière, sur la pointe des pieds, cherchant à regarder le paysage. Cette image était déchirante, même comparée à la vision de misère humaine qu'offrait Petra une décade auparavant.

Lorsque Dorothea avait revu Petra dans ce sous-sol sombre et humide, elle aurait pu encore croire qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'il n'y avait rien de Petra dans ces yeux furieux. Mais aujourd'hui, en la voyant lavée, coiffée, debout et le port de tête altier comme il sied à une véritable princesse, Dorothea souffrait de la savoir enfermée ici. Déjà à Garreg Mach, il était difficile de la garder entre les murs du monastère. Elle saisissait la moindre occasion, que ce soit une partie de chasse, une sortie ou une randonnée pour quitter les murs de pierres séculaires et courir les bois avec Léonie ou Shamir.

Elles passaient beaucoup de temps à parler lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble, et Dorothea ne savait pas si c'était du au choc de la défaite et de la perte des Aigles, à l'enfermement, aux difficultés de Petra de s'exprimer en fódlien ou au coup que Edelgard lui avait asséné sur le crâne, mais les propos de la princesse étaient souvent décousus et sa pensée compliquée à suivre.

\- Je passe plus de temps à apprendre comment tuer les soldats plutôt qu'à parler le fódlien pendant cinq ans, répondit-elle après que Dorothea lui en ait fait la remarque. Mais maintenant, c'est comme un rêve. L'air est fade, la lumière faible. Je ne vois personne sauf toi. C'est comme si le monde est à côté de moi.  
\- Derrière cette meurtrière peut-être ?

Petra regarda encore à l'extérieur.

\- Je crois, oui.

L'esprit de Dorothea travailla à toute vitesse afin de trouver une solution à ça, ou à défaut, un moyen d'adoucir la peine qu'elle voyait étreindre son amie.

\- Je crois que je comprends ce que fait Edelgard, reprit soudainement Petra en changeant brutalement de sujet comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire désormais. Elle laisse un espoir. C'est comme reculer pour prendre l'élan et sauter plus loin. Peut-être elle a sauvé Brigid en me frappant, avec le sacrifice de sa part. Je croyais elle voulait se battre seule mais c'est faux. A travers mon esprit et mon corps, elle se battra toujours.

Petra se tourna vers Dorothea. Cette dernière fut à la fois inquiète et rassurée de voir cet éclat dans son regard. Une envie d'en découdre et de lutter.

\- Je continue alors. Brigid ne sera pas à genoux tant que je suis en vie, même s'il faut des sacrifices. Mais j'ai un service à demander d'abord, fit-elle en venant s'agenouiller près de Dorothea assise au bord de la paillasse et en lui saisissant la main.  
\- Que veux-tu ? Répondit la jeune femme en déglutissant difficilement.

Dans cet état, Petra pouvait lui demander la lune qu'elle chercherait à savoir comment atteindre les étoiles pour accéder à sa requête.

\- Une chasse.

* * *

Elle la lui obtint, à condition que la princesse soit escortée et que Dorothea reste à la demeure, bien entendu. Ce fut ainsi que Dorothea vit la silhouette à cheval de Petra disparaître dans la brume matinale, un arc sur le dos et accompagnée de cinq hommes. Elle crut la voir se retourner un instant dans sa direction avant de disparaître dans les rues d'Enbarr pour rejoindre le terrain de chasse le plus proche.

Cette expédition devait durer toute la journée. Assignée à la résidence comme elle l'était depuis des jours, sans la possibilité cette fois de rejoindre Petra pour passer le temps, Dorothea tournait en rond dans les salles immenses. Deux hommes la suivaient en permanence, armés jusqu'aux dents. En quelques instants, elle avait jaugé leur résilience et s'était rendu compte que même si elle avait voulu s'enfuir, il lui aurait fallu plus qu'un sort de foudre pour venir à bout de ces deux-là. Les Lions n'avaient donc pas oublié leur défaite d'il y avait six ans, lorsque la guerre n'était qu'un jeu ou un entraînement entre les trois maisons et qu'ils avaient découvert leur manque de résistance à la magie face à Hubert et Dorothea.

La brume ne se leva pas mais se transforma en un crachin désagréable. Dorothea détestait ce genre de temps. Elle passa la majorité de la journée à l'intérieur, à observer de jeunes recrues s'entraîner en se demandant pour quel conflit ils s'exerçaient sous un temps pareil ou bien à flâner dans l'immense bibliothèque. Elle laissa ses doigts s'égarer sur les lourdes reliures de cuir. Certaines se désagrégeaient lentement, dévorées par le temps, d'autres étaient tellement patinées que le titre de l'ouvrage était difficilement visible. Elle en prit un au hasard, le feuilleta d'abord distraitement mais s'arrêta en voyant des annotations en marge de la page. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes en reconnaissant l'écriture d'Edelgard.

Elle en chercha d'autres, disséminées dans les pages de ce livre ou d'autres. C'était beaucoup d'ouvrages d'histoire ou de géopolitique, des domaines qui n'intéressaient pas Dorothea en temps normal. Pourtant, elle les éplucha soigneusement, un par un. Et chaque note était comme un morceau de la mémoire d'Edelgard qu'elle rappelait à elle.  
Elle ne l'avait plus vue depuis cinq années, au point que son visage commençait à disparaître de sa mémoire. Que restait-il ? Cette longue chevelure blanche, tellement étrange, et ces yeux mauves qui ne laissaient rien leur échapper. Des vêtements rouges, une hache maniée avec hargne. Pour sûr, il y avait de la colère en Edelgard, quelque chose qui effrayait parfois Dorothea. Mais avec ces notes, Dorothea pouvait songer à Edie d'une autre manière. La guerrière à la fureur contenue laissait la place à l'étudiante appliquée et la ramenait à une époque plus calme. Et malheureusement révolue.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, Ingrid vint la chercher pour l'inviter à les rejoindre, Sylvain, Félix et elle autour d'un jeu de plateau ou de cartes afin qu'ils se détendent en cette journée morose. En les rejoignant dans la salle commune, elle put voir à quel point ils étaient tous épuisés, les yeux cernés. Si quelqu'un avait besoin de se détendre et de se reposer, ce n'était définitivement pas elle.

A sa grande surprise, l'après-midi fut agréable. Dedue parvint même à se libérer une paire d'heures pour les rejoindre. Et cette ambiance légère ne se brisa qu'en début de soirée, quand l'un des hommes qui accompagnait Petra demanda à les voir pour leur annoncer qu'ils avaient perdu la trace de la princesse brigilène.

\- Comment ça, vous l'avez perdue ? Demanda Dedue.  
\- C'est... commença le cavalier, gêné. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à galoper derrière on ne sait quoi. Elle nous a distancés.  
\- Eh bien, nous y voilà Dorothea, fit Félix avec un sourire inquiétant.

La jeune femme sentit le sang quitter son visage et sa bouche s'assécher. L'idée que Petra ait décidé de s'enfuir en la laissant ici, en sachant pertinemment ce que ça impliquait, lui tordit l'estomac.

\- Ce doit être une erreur... articula-t-elle difficilement.  
\- Bien entendu, ironisa Félix. Une erreur qu'elle ait filé comme le vent dès qu'elle en a eu l'occasion. Elle a désormais une arme et un cheval, vous pensez réellement que nous pouvons la rattraper si elle ne le veut pas ?  
\- Tais-toi, lui fit Sylvain.  
\- Dorothea... commença Ingrid.

Elle ne rajouta rien. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Dorothea s'était retirée profondément en elle-même. En écoutant Petra parler de son pays, de son honneur à récupérer quitte à faire des sacrifices, elle n'aurait pas cru devenir ce sacrifice. Malgré le chagrin et le sentiment de trahison, elle arrivait encore à se réjouir. Petra était libre et galopait certainement vers un moyen de rejoindre les siens.

\- Je suis désolé, Dorothea, fit Dedue de sa voix grave en posant une main immense sur son épaule.

Elle ne trouva rien de réconfortant dans ce geste. Elle n'y sentit qu'un emprisonnement, la poigne à venir du bourreau. Qu'allait-on lui faire subir ? Quelque chose d'impressionnant certainement, afin que Petra soit au courant peu importe l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Et son imagination travaillait trop. Le pal ? L'écartèlement ? La roue ?

\- Il doit y avoir un moyen, fit Ingrid.  
\- Le marché était clair, répondit Dedue. Petra savait ce que sa fuite impliquait. Elle a préféré partir.

Parmi le groupe, seul Félix arborait un sourire satisfait. Dedue l'attrapa pas un bras.

\- Viens, Dorothea. Nous verrons tout cela plus tard mais tu ne peux pas rester ici désormais.

Elle commença à se lever, les jambes en coton, quand les portes s'ouvrirent en claquant.

\- Ne la touchez pas ! Clama une voix furieuse.

Dorothea crut que son cœur allait lâcher sous l'effet du rebond émotionnel qu'elle subissait. Petra s'avança, trempée, dégoulinante sur les tapis, une gibecière pleine en bandoulière et un chapelet de lapins sur l'épaule. Elle jeta son arc à terre, faisant sursauter le cavalier toujours présent.

\- Touche-la encore et je jure que ce n'est pas le lapin qui reçoit mes flèches la prochaine fois !

Dedue lâcha Dorothea qui retomba mollement sur son fauteuil.

\- Tu es bien énervée pour quelqu'un qui nous a fait une telle frayeur.  
\- Je ne suis pas l'enfant que l'on gronde. Si vos cavaliers sont pas capables de me suivre, autant me laisser seule, lança-t-elle avec une œillade menaçante à l'homme près d'elle.

Dedue le congédia.

\- Tu as fait bonne chasse au moins ? Demanda-t-il poliment.  
\- On l'espère, reprit Sylvain. Que la crise cardiaque qui a faillit faucher Dorothea ne soit pas venue pour rien au moins.  
\- Vous avez la loi qui dit que le chasseur donne la viande à qui il veut ici ?  
\- Aucune idée, mais fais ta distribution.

Elle attrapa son chapelet de lapins et le tendit à Dedue.

\- Cela est pour vous. Ingrid, Sylvain, Félix, toi et qui vous voudrez. Cela, continua-t-elle en attrapant sa gibecière, est pour l'orphelinat et Dorothea.  
\- Il y en a beaucoup, commenta Sylvain en observant les prises de Petra. On m'avait vanté tes talents mais je ne pensais pas voir leurs résultats dans mon assiette un jour.  
\- C'est facile. J'ai trouvé la sentinelle du groupe. Le reste est comme le tir aux pigeons.

Dorothea sentit que quelque chose clochait. La sentinelle du groupe ? Petra entendait-elle par là le guetteur d'une garenne de lapins qu'elle venait de décimer ? Elle savait que Petra connaissait la nuance entre ces mots, elle les avait appris avec Léonie. En fait, le vocabulaire des chasseurs était peut-être bien le premier qu'elle ait maîtrisé sur le bout des doigts.

\- Nous ferons mener le gibier jusqu'à l'orphelinat alors. Ingrid, tu veux bien t'en occuper ce soir ?  
\- Bien entendu.

Elle se leva pour attraper la gibecière mais Petra ne lâcha pas la sangle.

\- Dorothea choisit d'abord, déclara fermement la chasseresse.  
\- Vas-y, Dorothea, ou nous en avons encore pour la nuit, ordonna Félix.

Elle s'exécuta, encore trop sonnée par les événements récents pour protester. Elle sentit l'odeur de viande fraîche et de peaux encore souples. Elle ne reconnut que la moitié des espèces à l'intérieur de ce sac. Lièvres, lapins, palombes... Son choix se porta égoïstement sur un faisan coloré.

\- Il sera préparé pour demain, fit Dedue.  
\- Il faut manger, tu en as le besoin, déclara Petra en s'adressant à Dorothea.

Cette dernière ne sut que penser.

* * *

Le questionnement trotta longtemps dans son esprit, l'empêchant de dormir correctement cette nuit-là et la laissant en partie apathique durant toute la journée qui s'ensuivit. Elle ne réagit pas beaucoup plus lorsque Petra la consola et la rassura, lui répétant qu'elle ne voulait pas lui causer autant de peur, qu'elle comptait forcément rentrer en la sachant en danger. Que jamais elle n'avait eut l'idée de la trahir en tête.

Elle ne posa aucune question à la princesse. Petra était douée avec un arc, doublée d'une excellente pisteuse, mais ça n'expliquait pas une telle quantité de prises, ni même la nature de certaines d'entre elles.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de manger le faisan que l'on apporta préparé dans sa chambre le soir. L'odeur la fit saliver. Elle n'avait pas mangé aussi bien depuis des mois, peut-être des années. Et puis, Petra lui avait répété qu'il lui fallait manger, qu'elle en avait besoin. Alors elle mangea sans se priver, rogna les os et sauça le plat avec les doigts quand le pain fut terminé. Repue, apaisée, elle voulut enfin demander des explications à Petra et alla chercher Sylvain afin d'obtenir les clés de la porte de Petra. Il vint sans faire d'histoires et lui ouvrit le lourd battant en restant à l'extérieur.

En premier lieu, Dorothea crut que Petra dormait, roulée en boule sous la couverture comme elle le faisait habituellement. En avançant d'un pas, sa lanterne à la main, elle se rendit compte que Petra ne dormait pas, qu'elle n'était même pas dans le lit. Alors, silencieusement, Dorothea sortit. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup à la tête et pourtant, jamais sa conscience n'avait été aussi claire.

\- Vous avez fait vite cette fois, commenta Sylvain en verrouillant la porte.  
\- Elle dort déjà, mentit-elle.

Ils ne se rendraient compte de l'absence de Petra que demain matin en lui apportant son déjeuner. C'était le seul répit dont Dorothea disposait et elle ne savait pas quoi en faire. Elle retourna à sa propre chambre en se demandant comment se tirer de là.

Petra était partie. Elle ne savait pas comment mais la princesse avait réussi à s'évader. A partir de là, deux possibilités se profilaient. La première était qu'elle ne serait pas rattrapée et que Dorothea finirait bel et bien sur un échafaud. Le souvenir de la soirée qui avait suivi le retour de chasse de Petra amena un goût de bile familier dans sa gorge. La seconde option était que Petra serait retrouvée et Dorothea ne voulait pas penser à ce cas de figure. S'ils gardaient la princesse brigilène en vie, elle serait sûrement renvoyée dans les sous-sols, de nouveau enchaînée comme un animal en attendant les négociations avec Brigid. Et que feraient-ils de Dorothea alors ? Si elle n'était pas exécutée en guise de punition pour les actes de Petra, il y avait de fortes chances pour que leur marché ne tienne plus et qu'elle soit simplement renvoyée dans la capitale, sans plus aucune nouvelle.  
Rien, là-dedans, ne la satisfaisait.

Oh, elle pouvait tenter de s'enfuir. Mais elle ne se donnait pas quelques minutes avant d'être attrapée. Elle n'avait jamais été une adepte de la discrétion, son style se bornant à lancer des éclairs sur tous les ruffians qui s'approchaient trop près de sa personne.

Quelques heures passèrent et elle sentit la demeure et ses occupants sombrer dans le sommeil. Il ne restait que les pas des quelques gardes encore en service qui patrouillaient dans les couloirs et elle pouvait entendre la respiration des deux hommes qui montaient la garde devant sa porte.

Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre à sa fenêtre. Elle aurait pu croire cela normal si la-dite fenêtre ne se trouvait pas à huit mètres de haut et qu'aucun arbre ne tendait ses branches jusque là. Curieuse et un peu effrayée, elle alla ouvrir. A peine le battant fut-il rabattu contre le mur extérieur qu'elle vit la griffe de métal d'un grappin monter vers son visage. Elle eut un geste de recul quand la tête du grappin vint s'enfoncer dans le rebord de bois de la fenêtre et que la corde se tendit brusquement.

Dorothea se pencha en avant, bien décidée à suivre ce qu'il se passait. Elle vit alors quelqu'un grimper à la corde, à la seule force de ses bras. L'individu parvint à son niveau sans grande difficulté, pénétra d'un pas souple dans sa chambre et rabattit sa capuche en arrière.

\- Petr...! allait-elle s'exclamer avant que la princesse ne lui plaque une main sur la bouche.

Elle sentit Petra tendre l'oreille en direction de la porte. Rien ne se fit entendre du côté des gardes, de sorte que Petra la lâcha enfin.

\- Que fais-tu ? Chuchota Dorothea.  
\- Je viens te chercher.  
\- Me chercher ?  
\- Tu crois vraiment que je te laisse ici ?

Elle aurait voulu répondre que oui, elle avait sincèrement cru que Petra partirait sans elle. Mais elle savait que c'était la partie effrayé de son esprit qui parlerait, alors elle préféra garder le silence.

\- Tu te souviens quand je t'amène au sommet de l'arbre à Garreg Mach, voir le paysage ?

Ça datait d'une éternité ou deux, une fois où Dorothea avait surpris Petra en train de descendre d'un arbre particulièrement imposant au monastère. Quand elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant là-haut, Petra n'avait pas su trouver les mots pour lui répondre et lui avait proposé de l'amener voir. Dorothea avait eu un rire nerveux, arguant qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à grimper là-haut par ses propres moyens.

\- Je m'accroche, je ferme les yeux et je ne regarde pas en bas si je les ouvre, répéta-t-elle, songeant à la première fois où Petra lui avait donné ces instructions.

La princesse hocha la tête avant de l'inviter à grimper sur son dos. C'était toujours aussi étrange de savoir que Petra, pourtant plus jeune et plus petite, était capable de supporter leurs poids à toutes les deux en grimpant dans les branches de ce grand arbre.

Dorothea avait alors décidé de se laisser porter, dans tous les sens du terme, essayant de ne pas penser à la chute et à l'atterrissage douloureux qui s'ensuivrait si jamais Petra ne parvenait pas à les mener là-haut toutes les deux. Mais elle y était parvenu et avait dit à Dorothea d'ouvrir les yeux. La jeune femme s'était trouvée face à l'un des plus beaux panoramas qu'elle ait jamais vu.

Désormais, il ne leur fallait pas monter mais descendre. Ce fut plus rapide que la fois dans l'arbre et beaucoup plus effrayant. Elle se sentait vulnérable, accrochée ainsi à Petra et en train de ballotter contre le mur à plusieurs mètres de haut. Une véritable cible vivante.

Petra ne lui dit pas d'ouvrir les yeux une fois qu'elle sentit qu'elles avaient touché le sol. Elle devina la secousse donnée à la corde pour détacher le grappin et entendit le bruit que fit celui-ci en touchant terre dans ce qui lui sembla un boucan d'enfer. Un instant, Petra ne bougea plus.

\- Ne fais aucun bruit, lui chuchota-t-elle comme si elle avait senti que Dorothea allait demander ce qu'il se passait.

Il y eut quelques instants tendus pendant lesquels Dorothea ne desserra pas son étreinte puis elle sentit que Petra avançait de nouveau après avoir ramassé la corde et le grappin, au petit trot, silencieuse comme une ombre. Elle entendit le grappin contre la pierre à nouveau et devina qu'elles montaient.

\- Attrape-la, fit Petra sans s'adresser à Dorothea.

Cette dernière eut tout juste le temps de se demander à qui elle parlait qu'elle sentit une paire de mains la saisir par la taille et la déposer au sol. Elle entendit Petra sauter et atterrir près d'elle.

\- Ouvre tes yeux.

Petra, deux chevaux et une silhouette encapuchonnée, hors de l'enceinte de la demeure. Elle put goûter l'air frais de la nuit et écouter les bruits de la ville autrement qu'à travers d'épais rideaux. C'était comme si elle avait eu la tête sous l'eau ces derniers temps et qu'on venait brusquement de la ramener à la surface.  
La silhouette encapuchonnée tendit les rênes d'un des deux chevaux à Petra qui se hissa en selle. La princesse tendit la main à Dorothea et la prit en croupe. Au pas pour ne pas attirer l'attention et en choisissant soigneusement leur itinéraire, capuche sur le visage, elles sortirent de la capitale. Les chevaux furent alors lancés au trot sur la route et ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une heure ou deux avant l'aube.

Dorothea crut que ses jambes allaient s'effondrer sous son poids lorsqu'elle mit pied à terre et elle ne du qu'au soutien de Petra de ne pas tomber. L'inconnu retira enfin sa capuche.

\- Shamir ? S'exclama Dorothea.

La mercenaire dagdanienne était bien une des dernières personnes qu'elle s'attendait à voir ici.

\- Dorothea, la salua sobrement l'archère.

Dorothea se tourna vers Petra.

\- C'était elle la sentinelle hier, pas vrai ? Demanda-t-elle, et Petra hocha la tête. C'est grâce à elle aussi s'il y avait autant de gibier.  
\- Il fallait justifier la longue absence, lui répondit Petra.  
\- Vous n'êtes plus avec les Lions ?  
\- Bah, l'or brigilène a la même odeur que celui de Faerghus. Sans compter que l'on me propose un moyen de rentrer chez moi via l'archipel et que je n'aurais plus l'impression de travailler pour un roi fou, déclara la mercenaire en haussant les épaules.  
\- Alors vous partez ? Tu rentres à Brigid ? Demanda-t-elle à Petra.

Et elle serra inconsciemment ses doigts sur le pan de la cape de la jeune femme contre elle. Au vu des circonstances, elle ne pouvait pas retourner à l'orphelinat après tout ça. Et si elle ne pouvait pas se rendre là-bas, elle n'avait aucun endroit où aller.

\- Ne te mets pas en tête que tu restes là. Tu viens avec moi.  
\- Jusqu'où ?  
\- Brigid d'abord. Je te mènerai où tu veux après.  
\- Il faut se dépêcher, intervint Shamir. Si nous voulons garder de l'avance, nous devons repartir. Et lui trouver un cheval.  
\- Crois mes mots, Shamir. Nous allons plus vite ainsi qu'avec Dorothea sur un cheval, lui répondit Petra.  
\- J'oubliais... Tu n'as toujours pas appris à monter à cheval, Dorothea, pas vrai ?

Pour tout avouer, sans Petra à qui s'agripper, elle serait tombé une demi-douzaine de fois tout à l'heure.

Pourquoi faire, faillit-elle répondre mais déjà Petra la hissait de nouveau en selle.

\- Il nous faudra être doublement prudentes alors. Arriver à Brigid nous prendra plus de temps que prévu comme ça.  
\- Je paye pour que tu nous mènes à Brigid, Shamir. Trouve un moyen.  
\- A vos ordres, princesse.

Dorothea remarqua la note de moquerie que Shamir avait glissé dans le titre.

Elles repartirent au trot, soucieuses de ne pas épuiser leurs montures trop vite.

\- Shamir a raison, souffla Dorothea à l'oreille de Petra. Je vous ralentis.  
\- Et alors ? Tu veux je te laisse là ?  
\- Tu devrais.  
\- Mais je ne veux pas. Je t'ai laissé partir sans rien dire il y a cinq ans. Je ne recommence pas maintenant.

Dorothea enfonça son visage entre les omoplates de Petra.

\- Pourquoi ? Marmonna-t-elle en espérant secrètement que son amie ne l'entende pas.

C'était sans compter sur l'ouïe entraînée de la chasseresse.

\- Tu es la dernière personne pour moi. Le rayon de soleil qui réchauffe mon cœur et mon esprit dans cette cellule. Où je serais sans toi ? Je ne veux pas y penser. Alors je ne peux pas te laisser ici. Ils te trouveront et te feront du mal. Je ne supporte pas l'idée.  
\- C'est pourtant plus dangereux de m'avoir avec vous.

Une des mains de Petra lâcha les rênes pour se poser sur les siennes, nouées sur son ventre.

\- C'est dangereux de fuir comme ça, c'est dangereux de se battre pour ceux qu'on aime ou pour son pays. Tout est dangereux en ce moment. Mais je ne bats pas en retraite. Je me bats avec mes armes. Pour mon peuple mais aussi pour toi.

Et Dorothea sut, après ces mots, que Petra pourrait la mener de l'autre côté de l'océan et même au bout du monde si elle le voulait. En mémoire des Aigles, pour pouvoir revoir un jour les orphelins d'Enbarr et les voir grandir en tant qu'hommes et femmes, elle devait, pour eux et pour elle-même, battre en retraite quelques temps, pour permettre à Petra de se battre tout court. Et tandis qu'elles galopaient à présent, le soleil levant leur réchauffant le dos, Dorothea pensa que ça ne lui avait pris que cinq ans pour connaître sa juste place.


	2. Jour 2 - Fierté

Nue dans l'eau froide de cette fontaine qui trône au milieu de la place qu'elle pensait vide cette nuit, Dorothea grelotte violemment. L'eau est glacée mais ce n'est pas grave. Elle a l'habitude. Au moins, il n'y a pas eu de glace à briser pour parvenir jusqu'à l'eau.

Si elle tremble, c'est qu'elle n'est pas seule. Ce qui aurait du être une toilette rapide pour faire disparaître les traces de saleté, de sang et les traînées qu'ont laissé ses larmes dans la crasse de ses joues s'est changé en un étrange face à face. A quelques mètres seulement, un jeune garçon la voit, l'observe, la fixe.

Il a les cheveux roux, le visage encore poupon d'un individu qui frôle à peine l'adolescence, mais surtout, il porte des vêtements luxueux. C'est un noble. Et Dorothea est nue face à ce noble, aussi jeune soit-il. Elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi misérable et vulnérable.

Le garçon ne bouge pas, les yeux grands écarquillés comme devant une apparition mystique.

\- Pars, fait-elle dans un souffle qui lui paraît inaudible.

Le gamin tressaille.

\- S'il te plaît... Pars, répète-t-elle en sentant sa voix se briser.

Encore une seconde où le garçon retient sa respiration et il détale enfin comme un lapin.

Dorothea, les yeux cachés derrière ses longs cheveux abîmés, peine à faire taire les sanglots de honte qui l'étreignent.

* * *

Petra gonfle le torse, fière comme une lionne. Aujourd'hui, son père lui a offert son premier arc. Il est simple, fait d'une seule pièce de bois qui n'est même pas décoré. Mais la fillette de sept ans qu'elle est s'en moque. Elle regarde l'arc de son père près d'elle. Le bois est lourdement décoré. Chaque marque est un fait d'arme ou de chasse remarquable et Petra espère qu'un jour, son propre arc portera autant de marques que celui de son père.

Il l'amène avec lui dans la forêt épaisse de Brigid. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle l'accompagne. Il lui a déjà appris à avancer en silence, à approcher le gibier sous le vent, à grimper aux arbres pour aller chercher le meilleur affût ou pour réussir à cueillir les meilleurs fruits. Il lui a enseigné l'art des pièges, les trappes et les collets. La glu parfois.

\- Pas de piège cette fois, lui fait son père. Seulement ton œil.. et la flèche.

Il en tire une de son carquois et la lui tend. Elle est plus courte que celles qu'il utilise habituellement, fabriquée spécialement pour sa fille. Petra l'attrape avec un geste respectueux de la tête.

En peu de temps, ils trouvent un gibier. Un oiseau typique de l'archipel, apprécié pour son chant et ses œufs. Sa viande est maigre mais ses plumes font des empennages de qualité. Petra bande son arc et encoche la flèche avant de viser. Son père l'observe attentivement, sans un bruit. La fillette retient son souffle comme il le lui a appris. Enfin, après ce qui semble une seconde d'éternité, elle lâche la corde. Il y a un sifflement, le bruit sec de la flèche qui se plante dans le bois après avoir traversé le cou de l'oiseau et Petra qui expire lentement. Elle se tourne vers son père et lui offre un sourire radieux.

\- Va le chercher, dit-il simplement en désignant l'oiseau cloué au tronc, à quelques mètres de hauteur.

Il n'y a pas d'effusion de joie, pas de cris de félicitations mais en regardant la silhouette de son enfant commencer à se hisser au-dessus du sol avec force et souplesse, le prince de Brigid se sent gonflé de bonheur . Et quelques jours après ce petit exploit, alors que Petra vient de recevoir le tatouage sous son œil qui est la marque des chasseurs, ils sont tous deux pétris de fierté.

* * *

La voix de Manuela claque dans la loge de Dorothea.

\- N'oublie pas d'où tu viens ! Tu es peut-être la diva la plus en vue d'Enbarr du moment mais ça ne durera pas. Tu souhaites réellement retourner dans le caniveau d'où je t'ai tirée ?

Manuela sent l'alcool et sa voix est rauque. Dorothea, du haut de ses treize ans et plus hautaine qu'elle ne le veut vraiment dans cette robe superbe qui est son costume de scène, lui lance une réponse qui se veut blessante. Et qui l'est. Manuela ouvre des yeux ronds tandis que quelques membres de la troupe d'opéra viennent retenir la furie que devient l'ancienne étoile de Mittelfrank.

\- Petite effrontée ! En plus d'être vaniteuse à présent, tu te payes le luxe d'être insolente ! vocifère-t-elle. Tu ferais bien de traiter les personnes qui t'entourent d'une meilleure manière. Je ne donne pas cher de ta peau dans les années à venir autrement !

Elle lance peut-être autre chose mais est tirée au-dehors avant que Dorothea puisse saisir le sens de ses paroles. La porte claque. Le calme revient peu à peu.

Dorothea contemple son reflet dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse. Un visage gâté par la nature, un sourire charmeur, des boucles auburn qui cascadent sur ses épaules et surtout ses yeux verts. Elle est déjà séduisante sans maquillage. Ils sont tous à ses pieds une fois ses traits sublimés. Hommes ou femmes, elle suscite leurs désirs et jalousies depuis qu'elle fait partie de la troupe d'opéra de Mittelfrank. Elle songe brièvement à Manuela qui l'a entendue chanter dans la rue et lui a proposé de la former avant de lui permettre d'intégrer la troupe puis l'oublie en arrangeant les fleurs des bouquets que les spectateurs lui ont offerts ce soir.

Des fleurs... Il y a aussi des bijoux, des toilettes, des chocolats... Elle a tout ce dont une jeune fille de son âge peut rêver et même plus encore. La seule ombre au tableau est constituée des nobles. Son père en faisait partie et l'a abandonnée. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, le seul noble qui lui a démontré un intérêt quelconque a été ce gamin roux, il y a quelques années déjà.

Elle chasse cette pensée d'un geste de la main et retire ses boucles d'oreille. On toque à sa porte et elle invite le visiteur à entrer d'une voix claire. C'est un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, au visage sévère et à la barbe bien taillée. Il n'est pas le premier à venir la voir ainsi dans sa loge. Habituellement, ils viennent accompagnés de leurs femmes pour la complimenter sur son jeu d'actrice et sa voix. Les premières fois, elle rougissait en essayant d'expliquer que ce n'était pas grand chose, qu'elle n'avait rien fait d'autre qu'embrasser sa chance pour en arriver là. Les fois suivantes, elle recevait les compliments avec humilité, rougissante comme la jeune fille qu'elle était. Désormais, ces remarques sont banales et ces visites constituent une routine de plus en plus ennuyeuse.

L'homme n'apporte pas de présent. En revanche, il amène avec lui un air de déjà-vu et une étincelle dans son regard qui fait frissonner Dorothea.

En repensant à ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là, son esprit se brouille encore, même après que plusieurs années soient passées.

\- Vous êtes devenue très belle, Dorothea.

Elle reconnaît sa voix et la main qu'il tend vers elle. Cette main est moins grande que dans ses souvenirs mais elle s'en souvient parfaitement. De ses grands doigts sur son épaule d'enfant, des quelques gouttes de sang qui lui furent prises pour réaliser l'examen d'emblémancie. Et cette grosse voix qui tonne lorsque les résultats s'avèrent négatifs.

Elle en est persuadée. Cet homme dont les mains commencent à se balader sur son corps qui se forme à peine, c'est son père. L'a t-il seulement reconnue ?

Et sa voix, sa voix à elle qui l'a tirée de la rue et lui permet de vivre comme elle le fait aujourd'hui, ne veut pas sortir. Son silence est affreux et brisé par le vase contenant le bouquet de roses rouges qu'elle a pris l'habitude d'avoir sur sa coiffeuse.

Un instant se passe, verrouillé dans la brume épaisse de sa mémoire à présent, et la porte de sa loge s'ouvre enfin dans un fracas. Et c'est Manuela, encore échevelée de leur dispute quelques minutes plus tôt qui chasse le malotru avec hargne et gesticulations sous le regard absent de sa jeune protégée. Dorothea vit tout ceci par le regard de quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un dont la robe est désormais déchirée, dont une des boucles d'oreilles traîne négligemment au sol, dont un sein est visible, échappé de son corset. Parti le masque méticuleux de son maquillage, disparue sa superbe de jeune diva de la capitale impériale. Il n'y a plus qu'une jeune fille de treize ans qui tend misérablement les bras vers Manuela en quête d'un réconfort immédiat.

\- Par la Déesse, ma chérie, pourquoi ? Demande Manuela d'un air navré.

\- Je ne sais... hoquette Dorothea entre ses sanglots. Je ne sais pas. Je ne voulais pas...

\- Chut, trésor. Personne ne veut ça. Personne ne mérite ça, surtout pas toi.

Elles ont glissées au sol. Manuela chasse les autres membres de la troupe venus voir ce qui a causé cet esclandre d'un geste sec de la tête et berce doucement Dorothea.

\- Je suis désolée... pour tout à l'heure. Désolée... répète la jeune fille en cherchant à disparaître dans l'étreinte de son idole.

Elle l'entend lui prononcer des paroles rassurantes sans réellement les entendre. Dans une semi torpeur, elle voit les roses rouges éparpillées à terre, près de son genou. Ces fleurs offertes la première fois par Manuela elle-même.

\- Ce n'est rien, la rassure Manuela en passant les doigts dans ses cheveux.

Et Dorothea se sent ployer sous le poids de tout un tas de choses. Moins d'une heure auparavant, elle flottait sur un nuage, du haut de sa fierté et de son orgueil tout neuf. Et en l'espace d'une minute, peut-être moins, la voilà projetée des années en arrière, de retour à la place de la fillette dans la fontaine. Et sans savoir pourquoi, la voilà qui pleure à s'en étouffer.

_* * *_

_Tu ne pleureras pas_ , se dit Petra.

Devant elle, allongé sous un tissu brodé de tous les signes de la royauté brigilène, il y a le cadavre de son père. Le prince de Brigid est mort il y a deux jours, le flanc déchiré par une lance impériale, la gorge percée d'une flèche barbelée. Ses hommes ont réussi à ramener son corps au prix de plusieurs morts supplémentaires.

De l'autre côté de la table mortuaire se tient le roi de Brigid, son grand-père, courbé au-dessus du cadavre dissimulé de son fils unique. Petra ne l'a jamais vu ainsi. Il a toujours été fier et droit, même au début de cette guerre dont elle ne saisit pas tous les tenants et les aboutissants du haut de ses onze ans. Il n'y a que le chagrin de la perte de son enfant qui le force à ployer.

\- Ça suffit, souffle-t-il en direction des hommes qui attendent agenouillés près d'eux.

\- Mais, Majesté... commence un guerrier.

\- Assez ! Coupe le roi. Cette guerre n'a que trop duré.

Il semble se rabougrir un peu plus.

\- Comment est-il mort ? Demande-t-il enfin.

\- Debout, face à l'ennemi.

Il regarde enfin Petra.

\- Tu peux être fière de ton père, lui fait-il avec des yeux brillants de larmes retenues.

Elle ne sait pas comment lui dire qu'elle ne ressent pas de la fierté mais du chagrin. Elle préférerait voir son père lui sourire comme autrefois. Comme la fois où elle a marqué son arc pour son premier gros gibier chassé en solitaire. Il lui avait promis, avant de partir pour ne revenir qu'enveloppé dans une vieille couverture mitée, qu'il la mènerait chercher des perles au pied des falaises afin de décorer ses cheveux.

Vraiment, Petra a beau chercher, vouloir se forcer, elle ne ressent aucune fierté.

Le jour suivant la voit allumer le bûcher funéraire de son père en chantant les litanies rituelles.

La semaine qui suit ne lui apporte toujours aucun réconfort, hormis celui de savoir que son grand-père négocie la reddition brigilène avec les ambassadeurs impériaux et qu'elle ne verra donc plus d'amis disparaître armés dans les ombres de la jungle pour ne pas en ressortir vivant.

Enfin, alors qu'elle confectionne des empennages, assise sur la fourche d'un arbre à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol, Petra entend son grand-père l'appeler. Elle descend lestement et atterrit devant un groupe de dignitaires à la peau blanche des fódliens et habillés à la mode adrestienne.

\- Viens, mon enfant, fait le roi.

Elle s'approche et vient se blottir au creux du bras qu'il lui tend. Il lui chuchote alors à l'oreille, avec des mots qu'on utilise pour les enfants, pour rassurer les tout petits.

\- Tu vas partir avec ces gens.

Elle jette un coup d'œil aux concernés. Aucun n'a l'air avenant. Ils l'observent comme on le ferait d'un objet, pas d'une personne. Deux d'entre eux ont même l'air passablement agacé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- La guerre est finie. Mais l'empire craint que nous nous retournions contre lui à nouveau, comme un chien mal dressé. Ils veulent une garantie de notre obéissance.

\- Je serais cette garantie ?

Ce n'est pas vraiment une question. Le roi s'éloigne d'un pas, pose une main ferme sur son épaule.

\- Tu fais ça pour Brigid. Pour que notre archipel se relève de ce conflit.

\- Pour Brigid, répète-t-elle en posant une main sur celle de son grand-père.

Elle monte sur le bateau en direction du continent quelques heures seulement après cette courte discussion. Il ne lui ont laissé que sa dague de chasse dont elle doit garder le fourreau scellé. Elle songe aux derniers mots que son grand-père lui a accordés.

\- N'oublie pas que tu es princesse royale. Ne les laisse pas te retirer ta fierté.

Ils tournent encore et encore dans son esprit alors qu'elle tente de se raccrocher à leur sens. Rien à faire, ce jour est celui où elle ressent la plus grande humiliation de sa vie.

* * *

Dorothea a un rictus satisfait en voyant les murs de Garreg Mach au-dessus de sa tête. Le monastère est vraisemblablement immense et jamais elle n'aurait imaginé se tenir là quelques mois seulement auparavant.

_Alors comme ça, une fille du peuple n'arrivera jamais à intégrer cette académie, n'est-ce pas ?_

Elle pense à ces remarques stupides issues de cerveaux qui le sont tout autant. Elle en a supporté tellement en silence, en acquiesçant servilement avec un sourire éclatant. Il ne fallait pas vexer les nobles et leurs préjugés. Combien savaient d'où elle venait après tout ? Peu, voire aucun.

Elle avait vite compris, en réfléchissant à un moyen de rejoindre Manuela qui était partie de la troupe d'opéra en arguant que son âge avançait et que sa voix finirait par ressembler à celle d'un crapaud qui ne présentait même pas l'avantage d'être enchanté, qu'elle avait besoin de ces nobles.

La crainte de ces gens s'était dissipée au fur et à mesure du temps passant après l'incident dans sa loge. Manuela lui avait appris les rudiments de la raison pour se défendre au cas où.

\- Tu sais, ma chérie, la plupart des jeunes mages lancent une boule de feu pour leur première fois. Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour avoir la capacité de plier la météo à tes caprices dès le début. Quelle classe, avait fait l'ex-étoile de Mittelfrank en contemplant le rond d'herbe brûlée par l'éclair de Dorothea.

Elle s'était sentie rougir sous le compliment. Elle n'avait jamais relâché ses efforts et se sentait portée de fierté en sachant que désormais, il lui suffisait de claquer des doigts pour provoquer un coup de foudre au sens littéral du terme. Pour le sens figuré, elle savait s'y prendre autrement. De jeune fille, elle était désormais jeune femme. Et séduisante avec ça. Elle ne comptait plus les déclarations reçues, sérieuses ou non, d'hommes et parfois de femmes de toute extraction sociale. Les approches plus ou moins adroites, les tentatives de contact physiques qui se terminaient le plus souvent avec de l'électricité dans l'air. Pour éviter ce genre de situation, elle avait travaillé une langue acerbe et une répartie cinglante. Et ses paroles, capables de blesser, parvenaient également à tirer ce qu'elle désirait des personnes l'entourant.

C'était ainsi qu'elle avait obtenu les fonds pour s'inscrire à l'examen d'entrée de l'académie. Tout comme c'était ainsi qu'elle avait réussi à prendre des cours d'escrime d'un jeune galant qui la pensait plus bête que ses pieds. Elle avait patiemment supporté ses remarques portant plus sur l'incapacité des femmes trop frêles à porter l'acier que sur ses passes d'armes, s'était entraînée seule à répéter les mouvements, avait étudié tous les ouvrages portant sur le sujet qui lui étaient accessibles et avait finalement réussi à désarmer le freluquet en deux temps trois mouvements. Elle avait été très satisfaite de l'entendre bégayer en allant chercher son épée d'entraînement au sol.

Ça avait été une autre paire de manches face au père du jeune homme. Curieux de savoir qui avait osé ainsi coller une raclée à son rejeton, il avait tenu à rencontrer Dorothea.

\- Personne n'ose contrarier mon fils. A croire que tout le monde craint que je leur fasse des représailles. Alors que quelqu'un le désarme de cette façon, une jeune femme telle que vous qui plus est, est une agréable surprise, lui avait-il dit depuis son fauteuil.

Elle l'avait remercié.

\- Mais pourquoi vouloir apprendre le maniement des armes ? Vous êtes suffisamment bien entourée pour ne rien craindre.

Elle avait exposé son souhait d'intégrer l'école des officiers de Garreg Mach sans dévoiler ses motivations. Il l'avait dévisagée un moment.

\- Revenez demain.

Le lendemain, elle possédait un véritable maître d'escrime et avait accès à tous les ouvrages qu'elle désirait, appartenant à la collection privée du noble. Malgré ses obligations en tant que chanteuse d'opéra, elle avait toujours trouvé le temps de s'entraîner. Elle avait passé l'examen sans grande difficulté, avait trépigné d'impatience en attendant la lettre qui lui dirait si oui ou non elle était retenue pour faire partie des promotions d'officiers en devenir de l'année et avait laissé échapper un grand cri de joie en lisant la réponse positive.

Voilà comment elle se retrouve ici désormais. Il lui faut mener ses bagages à la chambre qui lui a été allouée, récupérer son uniforme, s'informer de l'emploi du temps de la semaine à venir... Mais avant tout ceci, elle doit faire quelque chose de plus important.

Elle s'arrête de temps à autres pour demander son chemin, se fait reconnaître une paire de fois, pose une bise sur la joue d'une jeune fille qui lui assure qu'elle adore ses rôles et parvient enfin à l'infirmerie. Manuela est là, occupée à passer un tas de papiers en revue sans voir Dorothea. Cette dernière ne toque pas et lance une réplique de leur dernière pièce ensemble en chantonnant. L'effet est immédiat. Manuela lève brusquement la tête de sa tâche et ouvre des yeux ronds.

\- Je n'y croyais pas en voyant la liste des étudiants mais tu es là. Vraiment là, s'exclame-t-elle en se redressant et en venant à la rencontre de Dorothea.

Elles échangent une étreinte chaleureuse.

\- Mais comment as-tu fait pour arriver jusqu'ici ?

\- Du travail... et beaucoup de volonté, répond Dorothea.

\- Si tu savais comme je suis fière de toi.

Et ces simples mots rendent Dorothea très heureuse.

* * *

Petra est bien embarrassée. On lui a donné pour corvée de mener des tapis d'équitation aux écuries. Ce n'est pas porter le paquet sur son épaule qui lui pose problème et elle connaît sans problème le chemin qui mène aux écuries mais deux jeunes hommes discutent à bâtons rompus, pied à terre, et ont laissé leurs montures au milieu du passage. Faire le tour du monastère par la serre et les dortoirs rallongerait considérablement son trajet et il suffirait que les deux cavaliers écartent leurs bêtes pour qu'elle atteigne sa destination.

\- Pardon moi, lance-t-elle d'un ton mal assuré.

Son fódlien est encore mauvais, elle le sait et les deux garçons n'interrompent pas leur discussion. Petra jette un coup d'œil aux chevaux. Elle n'est pas familière de ce genre de créatures et ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir bouger.

\- Hé ! Appelle-t-elle.

Ils se taisent enfin et tournent la tête vers elle.

\- Que veut-elle ? Fait le premier.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ? Demande le second.

La situation semble pourtant évidente et devrait pouvoir se passer de mots, pourtant ils ne bougent pas et ne déplacent pas leurs bêtes. Cela ennuie Petra. Elle ne maîtrise pas très bien les mots du continent.

\- Vos cheval est dans le milieu, tente-t-elle.

\- Que dit-elle ?

\- Ils prennent donc vraiment des barbares brigilènes à l'académie désormais.

Petra parle peut-être mal le fódlien mais elle le comprend sans trop de problème. Elle prend sur elle pour ne pas s'énerver plus que de raison alors que les garçons échangent d'autres commentaires désobligeants. Elle s'apprête à poser son paquet pour s'expliquer de plus près avec les deux impolis quand une voix forte se fait entendre de l'autre côté des animaux.

\- Vos chevaux sont dans le passage, ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre. Encore faut-il avoir plus d'intelligence qu'un mulet pour ça !

\- Qui ose nous insulter ?!

Ils se retournent tous deux vers Dorothea.

\- Faites preuve d'un peu de savoir-vivre et écartez vos chevaux, fait la jeune femme.

\- Il faudra nous le demander plus poliment que ça.

Les deux garçons échangent un sourire entendu, s'attendant certainement à ce que Dorothea les implore. C'est l'inverse qui se produit.

\- Vous parlez réellement de politesse ? Demande-t-elle.

Le ton qu'elle emploie fait perdre de leur assurance aux deux jeunes gens.

\- Au vu de votre attitude, vous êtes des nobles. N'est-ce pas votre devoir d'apprendre les bonnes manières aux gens du commun comme nous ? Par l'exemple peut-être ? Ou bien est-ce au-delà de vos capacités ?

Son ton est acide. Ces derniers jours, les premiers de sa scolarité à Garreg Mach, l'ont souvent mise en contact avec de jeunes fils et filles de nobles déconnectés. Trop souvent à son goût. Alors voir ces deux idiots manquer à la plus pure politesse et au respect envers une de ses camarades de classe l'horripile.

La dispute se fait entendre et un petit attroupement se forme autour de leur groupe. Gênés d'être mis en valeur de cette façon, les deux nobles libèrent enfin le passage.

\- Venez, Petra, fait Dorothea avec un signe de la main vers la jeune fille. Certains ici semblent ne pas se rendre compte que des personnes effectuent simplement les tâches qui leur sont confiées.

En jetant un simple coup d'œil aux deux garçons en passant à leur hauteur, Petra les voit devenus rouges d'une colère difficilement contenue. Elle rejoint Dorothea de l'autre côté, son ballot sur l'épaule et la remercie avant de s'engouffrer dans les écuries.

\- Tout va bien ? Fait Dorothea qui l'a suivie dans les stalles.

\- Oui. Vous avez ma grande gratitude.

La chanteuse lève un sourcil interrogateur une seconde, s'interrogeant sur le sens des paroles de Petra. Elle a finalement un sourire en se disant que l'apprentissage de la langue fódlienne par la brigilène leur réserve encore beaucoup de tournures de phrases originales.

\- Ce sont deux idiots, commente-t-elle en croisant les bras. N'y faites pas attention.

\- Non. C'est mon parler fódlien est mauvais. Pas eux.

Et en rangeant les fournitures, Petra se rend compte que sa mauvaise diction n'a pas été un problème pour elle devant les deux garçons mais qu'elle perd tous ses moyens face à Dorothea et cette impression est étrange.

Elle a un geste de recul quand un des chevaux tend les naseaux vers elle, curieux.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air rassurée en leur présence, remarque Dorothea.

\- C'est la surprise. Brigid n'a pas les chevals.

\- Des chevaux, corrige la diva en allant gratter la tête de l'animal.

\- Chevaux... répète Petra d'un ton pensif. Je donne mes excuses.

\- N'en faites pas. Il est normal de ne pas maîtriser une langue qui ne nous est pas familière. Je me vois mal capable de parler brigilène en une paire d'années seulement.

Petra ne sait pas quoi répondre et ne voit de toute façon pas comment elle pourrait formuler correctement la moindre réplique.

\- Je vous aiderais si vous le voulez bien, déclare alors Dorothea.

\- Aider ?

\- Pour apprendre le fódlien. Ce serait comme vous donner des cours mais en plus amusant. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Petra se sent rougir, reconnaissante envers l'obscurité relative qui règne dans les écuries.

\- Je dis que c'est très bien.

Envolée la fierté dont elle avait décidé de se draper en Fódlan. Il aura suffit d'un peu de gentillesse de la part d'une camarade de classe.

* * *

Dorothea n'en est pas sûre mais elle a déjà vu Ferdinand auparavant.

Il est agaçant, à répéter partout à qui veut l'entendre – et qui ne veut pas l'entendre – qu'il est Ferdinand von Aegir, fils du chancelier impérial et qu'il reprendra le poste de son père dans les années à venir.

On ne peut lui retirer son sens du devoir acéré. Mais il est définitivement agaçant.

Trop imbu de lui-même, trop _noble_. Et surtout, il a les cheveux roux. Une couleur qui fait penser au jeune garçon de la fontaine. Il lui ressemble beaucoup, dix ans plus tard.

Pourtant, Dorothea ne peut pas savoir. Elle ne s'imagine pas aller lui poser la question. Le premier jour, elle l'a longuement regardé, curieuse. Et elle s'est trouvée incapable de soutenir son regard quand il tournait la tête dans sa direction.

Pendant de longues semaines, ils sont incapables de se regarder dans les yeux et Dorothea a l'impression d'être redevenue une petite fille.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, elles ont tué un homme pour la première fois.

Dorothea n'a jamais tué quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'un rat ou deux quand elle errait dans les rues d'Enbarr, dans ce qui lui semble une autre vie. Petra a déjà égorgé des créatures de la taille d'un homme. Mais jamais elles n'avaient vu la vie quitter un corps humain comme cela. Jamais elles n'avaient senti un brigand se débattre devant elles, que ce soit en hurlant alors que sa chair grésillait de l'intérieur ou parce qu'une flèche se plantait dans sa gorge.

Ce soir là, l'ambiance au monastère est lourde. Chacun repense aux mots du professeur Byleth. Elle leur a dit qu'il fallait qu'ils s'habituent. Ils deviendraient officiers un jour ou l'autre et ça impliquerait des batailles. Et sur le front, si l'on ne tuait pas le soldat ennemi, c'était lui qui n'hésiterait pas à vous planter une épée dans le ventre.

\- Faites ce qui doit être fait, rien de plus.

La gloire des batailles des récits est bien loin. Dorothea pense à ces opéras où des jeunes filles chantent les louanges de héros partis à la guerre. Petra songe aux légendes guerrières de son peuple. Tout leur paraît faux. Et une partie de leur innocence est morte aussi ce jour-là.

* * *

Dorothea se fustige mentalement. Jamais elle n'a voulu se lier aussi vite avec quelqu'un auparavant. C'est généralement l'inverse qui se produit. Tout le monde veut connaître la diva de Mittelfrank, la chanteuse mystique, à un point tel qu'elle a fini par envisager certaines rencontres comme des corvées. Mais à Brigid, on ne la connaît pas et on n'a jamais entendu parler d'elle. Et peut-être est-ce cela qui la pousse vers Petra. Une envie et un besoin de reconnaissance de la part de quelqu'un qui ne lui doit rien et qui peut apprendre à la connaître autrement qu'à travers son image sur les affiches d'Enbarr.

Alors elle tente des approches avec le sujet le plus simple qui lui vienne à l'esprit.

\- Vous vous habituez à vivre ici ?

L'espace d'un battement de cœur, il y a quelque chose qui ressemble à de la nostalgie dans le regard de Petra et Dorothea commence à songer que ce n'était peut-être pas le sujet à aborder. Elle-même n'a pas de foyer où retourner, elle ne peut pas vivre cet état maladif qu'est le mal du pays. Mais Petra n'a pas vu l'archipel depuis des années et chacun sait quelles circonstances l'ont menée sur le continent.

\- Oui, répond Petra. Tout le monde a de la gentillesse avec moi.

Son fódlien s'est grandement amélioré durant ces quelques semaines.

Dorothea lui propose alors plusieurs choses pour améliorer son quotidien au sein de la maison des Aigles de Jais. Commence alors la descente sur une pente terriblement glissante.

Lui préparer un plat typiquement brigilène ? Les ingrédients ne se trouvent pas à Fódlan et tout le monde raconte qu'elle cuisine atrocement mal. Un massage pour l'aider à se détendre ? Mais cette princesse est une artiste martiale et connaît toutes les techniques de relaxation musculaires possibles. Sans compter que le sous-entendu, s'il y en avait réellement un, lui passe à des kilomètres au-dessus de la tête.

_A quoi penses-tu, Dorothea ? Cette fille a tout juste quinze ans !_

Elle attendra d'être hors de vue de qui que ce soit pour se frapper le front du plat de la main...

Le cas de Petra lui apparaît un peu compliqué. A l'instar d'Edelgard, elle veut tout faire seule et s'en donne tout à fait les moyens. Lui apporter quoi que ce soit est alors difficile. Et sans ces cours de langue qu'elle lui donne régulièrement le soir, elles n'auraient peut-être aucune raison de se parler. Pourtant, Dorothea ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il lui faut parler. Il faut qu'on la voit, qu'on la remarque autrement que comme une jeune femme sortie du caniveau ou comme la chanteuse de Mittelfrank. Et étrangement, du fait de ses origines étrangères, non soumises au diktat des emblèmes, le regard de Petra compte énormément pour elle.

\- Vous êtes vraiment la princesse que toutes les petites filles rêvent d'être, déclare-t-elle.

Et quelque chose se passe. Petra détourne à peine la tête, lui accorde un regard par en-dessous, visiblement gênée.

\- Ne dites pas ça. Cela rend mes joues rouges.

\- C'est pourtant la vérité, continue Dorothea en souriant davantage.

Elles échangent encore quelques banalités et se séparent. En s'éloignant, le cœur et le pas légers, Dorothea ne se retourne pas. Si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait vu Petra, toujours rougissante et une main sur la poitrine, en train de se demander s'il est normal que la présence de la chanteuse à ses côtés fasse battre son cœur si fort.

* * *

Dorothea a du mal à regarder son reflet dans le miroir plus de quelques secondes.

Elle se remémore ce qu'il s'est passé avec son père, cinq ans auparavant. Ingrid aurait pu vivre la même chose avec son dernier prétendant.

La jeune femme jette un coup d'œil au miroir et y voit un visage penaud, le regard fuyant. Elle se demande pourquoi elle n'avait pas autant de courage à ses treize ans, pourquoi elle n'a pas su se tirer seule de ce mauvais pas. Elle se sent faible et stupide. Mais surtout sale malgré tout le temps passé aux bains. Elle a frotté à s'en user la peau, comme si elle pouvait arracher ses mauvais souvenirs en les noyant d'eau chaude et de savon. Malheureusement, ils restent là, se rappelant à elle dans les pires moments possibles et l'empêchant souvent de dormir.

Cette nuit sera sans sommeil réparateur, elle le sait. Rester seule dans sa chambre la terrifie. Elle se réfugie sur son lit après avoir voilé le miroir et entend du bruit derrière le mur. Petra est dans sa propre chambre, certainement occupée à étudier ou à entretenir son équipement. Dans un élan de nostalgie d'adolescence avec Manuela, Dorothea gratte au mur. Elle faisait cela quand elle voulait connaître le simple réconfort de la présence de son idole le soir, avant de dormir.

Derrière le mur, les sons s'arrêtent et Dorothea entend seulement un bruit de pas. Elle réitère son geste, amusée. A quoi pense Petra en cet instant ? A sa grande surprise, on gratte au mur de l'autre côté. Elles jouent à ce petit jeu un instant. Finalement, c'est à sa porte que l'on gratte.

\- Entrez, lance-t-elle.

C'est Petra qui s'incline après être entrée dans la pièce.

\- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose, Dorothea ? Vous savez que ma porte s'ouvre toujours.

\- C'est un petit jeu que j'avais avec... Oh, ce n'est pas important. Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangée. Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez.

\- Mais me voilà.

\- Oui.

_Et ça me fait très plaisir_ , faillit-elle rajouter.

Elle voit Petra qui regarde le miroir voilé. La jeune princesse n'émet pas de commentaire mais prend un air concerné.

\- Tout va bien ?

Elle élude la question.

\- Dites-moi, étiez-vous sérieuse tout à l'heure en disant que sans moi, nous ne savions pas ce qui serait arrivé à Ingrid ?

\- Oui. Vous avez dit à Byleth et Ingrid ce que l'homme fait. Où est Ingrid plus tard, sans vous ?

_Dans les bras d'un monstre._

L'un de ceux qui hantent parfois ses cauchemars.

\- Ingrid vous fait un cadeau, je crois ? Un bijou au doigt, continue Petra.

\- Une bague, oui.

L'anneau est posé sur le bureau au milieu de ses autres bijoux.

\- Si elle dort avec nous ce soir, c'est grâce à vous. Vous pouvez avoir de la fierté.

Dorothea songe un instant à ces paroles et laisse son regard errer jusqu'au miroir couvert. Ce soir, peut-être qu'elle le dévoilera plus tôt qu'à son habitude.

* * *

Les premières rumeurs sur son sujet se font entendre. Il est étonnant qu'elles ne soient pas apparues plus tôt. Comme toutes bonnes rumeurs qui se respectent, leurs origines sont inconnues mais Dorothea soupçonne fortement les deux jeunes nobles dont les chevaux gênaient le passage en début d'année.

\- Elle n'a rien à faire là.

\- C'est en extorquant de l'argent à un noble qu'elle a pu payer l'inscription.

\- Allez savoir ce qu'elle a fait d'autre pour réussir l'examen.

\- Si elle l'a même passé...

Elle fait son possible pour rester au-dessus de ça. Cependant, dans l'intimité de sa chambre, elle se recroqueville sous sa couverture et se laisse aller à une torpeur salutaire. Elle n'ose pas gratter au mur dans ces instants, soucieuse de ne pas déranger sa voisine.

Le sujet est abordé durant l'un de leurs entraînements à l'épée.

\- Vous apprenez l'épée à le opéra ? Demande Petra.

\- Absolument pas. Comme beaucoup de personnes, c'est un maître d'escrime qui m'a appris.

\- Comme les nobles ? Vous n'êtes pas pourtant.

Dorothea fait un signe pour qu'elles prennent une pause et elles vont s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs qui bordent le terrain d'entraînement.

\- Que savez-vous de moi, Petra ?

La princesse rassemble ses pensées en silence durant une minute.

\- Vous êtes de l'Adrestia mais pas noble. Pas d'emblème non plus. Manuela est une amie et vous chantez toutes les deux à le opéra. Je sais cela avant que vous arrivez à Garreg Mach.

Elle pose son épée d'entraînement.

\- Votre but ici n'est pas le même que les autres élèves.

\- Avez-vous entendu les rumeurs à mon sujet ?

\- Tout le monde entend. Tout le monde entend aussi que je mange viande vivante et que mes tatouages sont du sang.

Elle porte la main à la marque en demi-lune sous son œil droit.

\- Et je ne crois pas ça.

Dorothea pousse un énorme soupir mental. Savoir que Petra ne prête pas attention à ces histoires la rassure. Elle ne sait pas en revanche si elle peut dévoiler ses intentions à quelqu'un qui a été arraché à son foyer pour servir de pion sur l'échiquier politique du continent.

\- Je cherche quelqu'un de suffisamment riche pour pouvoir prendre soin de moi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Présenté ainsi, cela lui semble terriblement insignifiant et égoïste. Petra ne dit rien. Dorothea continue alors.

\- J'ai cherché longtemps, rencontrant des nobles tous plus fortunés les uns que les autres. Mais aucun ne m'a semblé le bon. Alors je suis venue ici dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un qui me convienne.

\- Mariée pour l'argent ? Hmm... L'argent ne fait pas un bon mari.

\- C'est ce qui se dit. Mais le temps est un ennemi pour moi.

\- Le temps ? Un ennemi ?

\- Je ne vais pas garder ma jeunesse éternellement et ma voix finira par s'éteindre elle aussi. Qu'arrivera-t-il alors ? Je retournerai dans les ruelles sombres d'Enbarr et je refuse cela.

Petra ne répond pas immédiatement. Dorothea imagine les pensées qui doivent lui venir. Elle doit la voir comme une personne superficielle, intéressée seulement par l'argent et non par les relations réelles.

\- Vous devez trouver ça puéril, fait-elle enfin pour briser le silence entre elles.

\- Non. A dire, je cherche aussi quelqu'un qui me convient.

Pas de jugement de la part de ce cœur d'une franchise absolue. Dorothea se sent mieux.

\- Nous pourrions chercher ensemble, propose-t-elle en désignant les élèves qui s'entraînent devant elles.

\- Peut-être, déclare Petra avec un sourire. Mais j'ai une question à poser pour vous.

\- Allez-y.

\- Je n'ai pas de richesse, pourquoi rester le temps avec moi ?

\- Parce que j'aime passer du temps avec vous, répond la chanteuse du tac-au-tac.

Et le sourire de Petra s'élargit un peu plus.

\- J'aime passer le temps avec vous aussi.

C'est tout ce qu'il leur faut.

Dorothea se rend compte que son cœur s'était emballé et qu'il se calme petit à petit. Elle n'a jamais été fière de dévoiler ses motivations. C'est quelque chose de très neutre pour elle, un moyen de survivre comme un autre après ces quelques années d'étude. Elle n'en tire aucune fierté et elle sait désormais qu'elle n'en tirera jamais aucune honte.

* * *

Leur professeur a disparu. Elle a disparu et ils sont tous effondrés. Peut-être était-ce le prix à payer pour avoir osé déclarer la guerre à l'Église de Seiros et par conséquent à la majeure partie du continent fódlien.

Tous les Aigles de Jais ont la tête basse. Tous sauf leur meneuse. Edelgard garde la tête haute, toujours, alors qu'elle a le plus de raisons d'être brisée. Il fallait être un imbécile pour ne pas voir les sentiments qu'elle nourrissait à l'égard de Byleth tout au long des derniers mois.

Peut-être était-ce son ambition qui lui permettait de tenir encore debout à ce jour, deux ans après son coup d'éclat, alors qu'ils s'embourbaient dans une guerre de positions interminable. Ou bien son orgueil qui faisait qu'elle ne ploierait jamais le genou devant le destin lui-même.

Dorothea se demande.

Petra aussi, après un temps de flottement qui avait peut-être duré une semaine ou deux, se tenait droite, l'épée au flanc.

\- Je dois montrer force. Pour montrer à Dame Edelgard que Brigid est forte, fait-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Et prise entre les deux princesses, Dorothea sait qu'elles ont raison. Flancher, c'est tout perdre. L'empire et Brigid tomberaient ensemble et elle ne veut pas ça. L'empire, pour l'idéal que lui a présenté Edelgard, un avenir qui ne serait pas emprisonné dans le carcan du système des emblèmes. Un futur dans lequel son absence d'emblème n'en ferait pas une paria par défaut. Et Brigid pour le rêve que lui a présenté Petra en lui parlant de son archipel natal.

\- Je vous mène un jour là-bas, lui a dit la brigilène.

Dorothea n'a rien répondu. Des promesses, on lui en a fait des tas sans les lui tenir. Alors elle se dit qu'on verra. Mais pour voir, l'empire et Brigid doivent tenir.

Au fil du temps, tous les Aigles relèvent la tête. Même Bernadetta prend un peu plus confiance en elle. Tous trouvent leur place dans leur armée. Il n'y a que Dorothea qui semble se demander parfois ce qu'elle fait là. Elle n'a pas de foyer dans l'empire, pas de poste qu'elle récupérera dans un ministère ou un autre par le biais de ses parents, pas de terres à administrer...

Alors durant ces années de guerre, Dorothea se repose sur la fierté des autres.

* * *

Petra a mis un grand coup dans la petite fourmilière des escadrons impériaux en l'espace de quelques instants. Ce matin, elle a décidé d'assumer son héritage brigilène jusqu'au bout. Les Aigles ne se sont pas réellement inquiétés de ne pas la voir debout à l'aube. Elle a eu une mission éreintante à accomplir ces derniers jours et a besoin de se reposer après tout. Puis la porte de sa chambre s'est ouverte et a laissé une véritable guerrière brigilène en sortir.

Elle a attaché ses cheveux à la mode des adultes de son archipel, a troqué son armure matelassée de bretteuse impériale contre le plastron de cuir des siens, a orné ses poignets et sa gorge de lourds colliers aux pendentifs de pierres précieuses et de bracelets d'or.

L'armure, typiquement brigilène, laisse ses bras et son ventre nus pour plus de mobilité. Cette même mobilité qui a rendu fameuses les techniques de guérilla des insulaires. Pour le moment, elle dévoile surtout le tatouage qui enserre son biceps droit et celui, que l'on peut apercevoir durant ses séances d'entraînement à l'épée lorsque ses longs cheveux se soulèvent, qui lie ses deux omoplates.

A la fierté impériale dans leur contingent, se mêle désormais la fierté brigilène. Des hommes de l'archipel viennent sur le continent pour se battre sous les ordres de leur princesse qui parfois, au milieu de son bataillon, respire la royauté.

Dorothea, quant à elle, faiblement humaine, se trouve idiote et brûle intérieurement d'une honte d'adolescente en se demandant s'il ne resterait pas quelques tatouages à découvrir...

* * *

Petra jubile en songeant à la tête d'Edelgard quand elle lui a affirmé avoir tué les deux faisans dans sa besace d'une seule flèche. Elle sait à présent que Brigid sera traité comme un égal de l'empire et que si ce n'est pas le cas, elle saura tenir tête à l'impératrice en personne.

Elle pense à son père, mort dans des circonstances qui lui paraissent bien stupides désormais. A son grand-père qui a accepté de leur fournir fournitures et assistance dans cette guerre. Au professeur qui est revenu et qui leur permet d'avancer dans le conflit, de les mener quelque part.

Son esprit et son cœur sont légers alors qu'elle ramasse quelques fleurs dans la serre. Elle n'a peut-être pas vu toutes les traditions de Fódlan et en a compris beaucoup moins mais elle a parfaitement saisi que l'on s'offre des fleurs lors d'événements importants. Ou pour faire plaisir. Elle prend garde à ne pas se blesser sur les tiges des roses. L'idée de retirer les épines ne l'effleure même pas. Une rose sans épines n'en est plus une.

Elle retrouve Dorothea dans les allées du square et sent la chaleur envahir sa poitrine en remarquant son regard surpris face au bouquet.

\- Eh bien, qui mérite une telle attention de votre part ? Demande-t-elle.

Comme souvent, Petra préfère les gestes aux mots et se contente de tendre le bouquet à la chanteuse qui ouvre de grands yeux en rougissant. Ça ne lui prend qu'une seconde pour se recomposer un visage presque neutre s'il n'y avait le rouge à ses joues.

\- Vous, vous avez quelque chose à me demander, fait-elle.

\- En fait, oui.

Le sourire se fane à peine.

\- C'est quelque chose que je demande déjà une fois avant mais je veux être sûre de votre réponse, continue Petra. C'est... important pour moi.

Elle a beau savoir contrôler le moindre de ses gestes en temps normal, le moindre souffle, le moindre battement de cœur... Maintenant elle entend le sang lui battre les tempes dans un rythme effréné. Le champ de bataille lui-même ne la met pas dans un tel état habituellement.

\- Après la guerre, je veux que vous vien... veniez à Brigid avec moi.

\- Juste ciel, vous étiez sérieuse ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans vous. Vous êtes très précieuse pour moi.

En baissant à peine le regard pour ne pas que Petra voit son trouble, Dorothea se dit que cette jeune femme en face d'elle est beaucoup trop sincère et franche pour que son cœur puisse le supporter. En la voyant hésiter, Petra s'empresse de rajouter :

\- Ne répondez pas de suite si vous ne savez pas. J'aimerais que vous pensez à la question.

\- J'y penserai sérieusement alors.

Petra a un sourire, s'incline rapidement et la quitte avec la promesse de la retrouver au dîner. Dorothea observe l'endroit où elle l'a vue disparaître au détour d'un mur de pierres, perdue dans l'odeur des fleurs qu'elle tient toujours dans ses bras.

Manuela la trouve ainsi.

\- C'est ce bouquet qui te met dans cet état ? Tu as un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, lui fait-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Elle est bien placée pour savoir que sa jeune protégée a un succès fou. Intérieurement, elle s'apprête à se rendre au kiosque avec Dorothea pour discuter du jeune noble qui lui a offert les fleurs et de la manière dont elle l'a éconduit, ou bien pour tirer des plans sur la comète. A sa grande surprise, le ton de Dorothea est rêveur.

\- Manuela ?

\- Oui, chérie ?

\- Vous pensez qu'on peut mourir de bonheur ?

Doucement, elle passe devant Dorothea, capte son regard brillant, lui prend doucement le bouquet des bras et lui attrape la main.

\- Toi, tu vas tout me raconter. Et nous allons prendre le temps qu'il faut.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle reconnaît à peine Dorothea. Où est passée la jeune femme aux épaules affaissées par le poids du conflit, aux yeux inquiets, à la nuque coincée qui vient régulièrement la voir à l'infirmerie pour vider son sac ? En face d'elle se trouve une jeune fille qui ne tarit pas de paroles élogieuses envers son flirt, une adolescente passionnée et surtout amoureuse. Manuela ne peut s'empêcher d'être un peu jalouse.

Elle n'a jamais vu Dorothea ainsi et entre deux phrases, elle arrive à penser que ce n'est pas normal. Cela fait plus de dix ans aujourd'hui qu'elle connaît Dorothea. Elle l'a vue grandir, a vécu son adolescence à ses côtés, cet âge où les jeunes filles font tourner les têtes et sont frivoles. Pourtant, elle n'a jamais été témoin d'un tel débordement de joie concernant une amourette.

Plus la discussion avance et plus elle se rend compte qu'il ne s'agit pas que d'une amourette. Dorothea n'a connu que des gens intéressés par son statut, par l'image de la chanteuse mystique. Personne n'a voulu connaître l'enfant tirée du caniveau comme Manuela l'a connue. Il n'y a réellement eu que les Aigles de Jais pour cela et encore... pas tous. Et il y a surtout eu Petra.

En écoutant Dorothea et en regardant le bouquet qu'elles ont posé sur la table entre elles, Manuela sent la jeune femme lui échapper petit à petit et cela lui semble naturel, dans l'ordre des choses.

\- Tu vas partir alors ? Demande-t-elle finalement.

Dorothea contemple le fond de sa tasse de thé, les joues roses, comme si elle pouvait y trouver la réponse.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas. Brigid paraît si loin.

\- Mais tu en as envie.

Bien sûr qu'elle en a envie. Cela se voit d'ici. Mais Manuela veut l'entendre de sa bouche.

\- Oui. J'en ai incroyablement envie.

Manuela s'appuie contre le dossier de sa chaise.

\- Brigid n'est pas si lointaine, tu sais. Le voyage se fait en quelques jours de bateau seulement. Tu n'as aucune excuse pour ne pas venir me voir quand je serai vieille et décrépie.

\- Ne dites pas ça !

Elle prend l'air dramatique, à demi-affalée sur sa chaise. Beaucoup trop pour que ce soit crédible.

\- Oh pauvre de moi ! Abandonnée par la fille que j'ai élevée durant toutes ces années, qui va me laisser croupir entre les murs froids de ce monastère tandis qu'elle se roulera dans la soie et les richesses d'une princesse étrangère venue du bout de l'océan. Que dis-je, princesse ? C'est une harpie qui enlève le joyau d'Enbarr pour en décorer sa couronne en réalité...

\- Ça suffit, l'interrompt Dorothea avec un éclat de rire. Vous allez me faire culpabiliser et je n'oserai plus rien faire du tout.

\- Je plaisante, trésor. Mais ose me dire que ce n'est pas un coup du destin. Tu viens ici pour te trouver un noble à marier et tu repars avec une princesse. Je ne suis même pas sûre que tu l'ais fait exprès.

\- Moi non plus. A vrai dire, je me demande encore ce qu'elle peut bien me trouver.

\- Si tu passais moins de temps à t'observer dans un miroir et un peu plus à sonder ton propre cœur, tu en aurais une idée. File te préparer maintenant, tu as un rendez-vous ce soir. Laisse tout ça ici, je m'en occupe.

Dorothea se lève alors et au lieu de filer comme Manuela vient de le lui demander, vient étreindre cette dernière.

\- Merci pour tout, souffle-t-elle à son oreille.

\- Toujours tout pour toi. On ne veut que ton bonheur.

Avec un dernier regard plein d'affection pour Manuela, Dorothea récupère son bouquet et disparaît en direction de sa chambre. Manuela pousse un soupir. Ce n'est pas tant la jalousie qui lui pèse sur le cœur, tant mieux que Dorothea ait trouvé quelqu'un et tant pis pour elle si ce n'est pas son cas, mais c'est un autre sentiment qu'elle a du mal à nommer.

Plus tard, alors qu'elle partage un verre avec Alois et Shamir autour d'une table de taverne dans les faubourgs, elle observe ses deux compagnons. Alois parle de sa fille avec fierté tandis que Shamir écoute en hochant parfois la tête. Sentant le regard de Manuela, Alois se tourne vers elle.

\- Eh bien, que se passe-t-il ? Encore un rendez-vous qui a mal tourné et dont tu veux parler ?

\- Quel âge a ta fille, Alois ? Répond-elle d'un ton plat.

\- Neuf ans, pourquoi ?

\- Profite d'elle tant que tu le peux encore.

Alois et Shamir échangent un regard.

\- Voilà des paroles bien sinistres, commente Shamir. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Parce qu'un jour, continue Manuela à l'adresse d'Alois, un jour elle partira parce qu'elle aura grandi. Et toi, comme un idiot, tu te demanderas quand est-ce que ça s'est passé et comment tu as fait pour ne rien voir venir !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu...

\- Dorothea s'en va finalement ? Demande Shamir.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air surprise.

\- Franchement ? Je l'ai vue suffisamment de fois fixer Petra à l'entraînement avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il se passe quelque chose.

\- Quel est le rapport avec ma fille ? Intervient Alois.

Shamir et Manuela lèvent un sourcil dans sa direction.

\- Tu veux dire que... Dorothea est ta fille ?! S'exclame soudainement le chevalier.

\- Comment fais-tu pour être aussi lent ? Demande Shamir en secouant la tête.

\- Bah ?

\- Quant à toi Manuela, tu ne ressens vraiment rien d'autre que l'envie de te laisser flotter à la surface de ton verre ce soir ?

L'intéressée réfléchit un instant. Shamir parle peu mais parle généralement bien. Sans compter sa philosophie à la dagdanienne.

\- Je crois que je suis satisfaite... C'est bien le mot. De la satisfaction.

Shamir hoche la tête.

\- Alors levons nos verres ce soir pour Dorothea qui voguera bientôt vers Brigid. Et à Manuela qui a fait en sorte que ce soit possible. Santé !

  * A Dorothea et Petra, fait Manuela avant de vider son verre.




* * *

La guerre s'est terminé d'un coup combiné de hache et d'épée légendaires. Ça, Dorothea ne l'a pas vu, occupée à soigner la plaie sur le torse de Caspar, mais elle a entendu le long rugissement d'agonie de l'Immaculée et a senti le sol trembler sous le poids de son corps mort. Les golems ont arrêté de bouger et il n'est resté que le bruit des flammes qui dévorent les bâtiments autour d'eux.

Il se passe de longues minutes durant lesquelles les blessés sont rassemblés et les plus touchés d'entre eux soignés par Dorothea, Manuela et Linhardt afin de pouvoir être transportés par la suite.

Edelgard revient vers eux en soutenant une Byleth à l'air épuisé.

\- Partons d'ici.

\- Et Rhea ?

L'impératrice jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule en direction du cadavre de l'Immaculée.

\- Laissez-la ici. Que les flammes l'emportent.

Les soldats forment leurs colonnes afin de quitter la ville. Dorothea scrute leurs rangs, inquiète.

\- Quelqu'un a vu Petra ? Lance-t-elle en direction de Hubert.

L'âme damnée d'Edelgard secoue la tête avant d'appeler un jeune homme.

\- Vois où se trouve la princesse brigilène, ordonne-t-il.

L'autre a tout juste le temps de hocher la tête qu'une voix fuse :

\- Son bataillon arrive !

Dorothea suit le bras tendu du regard, plissant les yeux pour y voir au travers de la fumée. Son bataillon arrive effectivement mais Petra n'est pas à sa tête comme attendu. La jeune femme imagine déjà le pire. Puis s'élève le chant de victoire des brigilènes et une voix, plus haut perchée, domine toutes les autres. Ils passent près de Dorothea et elle peut voir Petra, portée par ses hommes, mal en point malgré son sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demande Dorothea.

\- Dragon faible ! Répond un homme dans un fódlien atroce. Coup de hache petite impératrice, mort !

Il hurle quelque chose en levant son arme et tout le bataillon reprend son cri.

\- Princesse forte ! Coup de hache golem et vivante ! Plus fort que dragon !

Nouvelle clameur. Mais Dorothea veut seulement s'approcher de Petra. Cette histoire de coup de hache de golem l'inquiète. Elle se fraie un passage au milieu des guerriers, à coups de coudes s'il le faut, et arrive jusqu'aux deux hommes qui portent Petra. Elle retient un hoquet d'horreur.

\- Je crois que la jambe est cassée, fait Petra avec un pauvre sourire.

\- Moi, j'en suis sûre. Posez-la avant qu'elle ne tombe en miettes, rajoute-t-elle aux guerriers qui soutiennent leur princesse.

Elle appelle Linhardt pour qu'il l'aide tandis que les hommes allongent Petra sur les pavés chauds.

\- C'est une compétition avec Caspar, c'est ça ? Demande Linhardt en avisant la jambe de Petra. A celui qui aura la plus grosse cicatrice ?

\- J'espère j'aurai une grosse alors, déclare la concernée avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.

\- Tu risques bien. Ta jambe est quasiment arrachée. Comment tu t'es débrouillée ?

\- Golem... La jambe va bien après ?

Enfin de l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Dorothea se dit que l'adrénaline retombe doucement et qu'elle ne risquera pas de se mettre à courir avec sa jambe brisée pour leur montrer qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'être soignée, comme elle a vu certains soldats le faire ces derniers mois.

\- Tu sais à qui tu t'adresses ? Demande Linhardt. Dorothea, tu veux bien t'occuper de son épaule ?

Elle n'a pas attendu cette requête pour aller s'agenouiller près de la tête de Petra et apposer ses mains sur la blessure de son épaule démise.

\- Ne recommencez jamais ça, chuchote-t-elle en se penchant sur le visage de Petra.

\- Magie fódlienne me met sur mes pieds à chaque fois. Pas de peur.

\- C'est moi qui ai peur. Ne refaites jamais ça.

La brigilène fait la grimace alors que Linhardt manipule sa jambe et sa main attrape celle de Dorothea.

\- Je ne refais plus, ça fait trop mal.

Ses paupières se ferment doucement alors que la magie de soin referme lentement ses blessures et remet ses os en place. Sa poigne sur la main de Dorothea ne se défait pas en revanche.

\- Ça fait mal de voir la peur en vos yeux. Je veux de la force et de l'honneur dans vos yeux quand vous me voyez, pas la peur, chuchote-t-elle avant de s'évanouir pour de bon cette fois.

\- Par la Déesse, comment fait-elle pour être encore aussi charmeuse dans son état ? Demande Manuela venue en renfort. Tu es vraiment la fille la plus chanceuse que je connaisse.

Dorothea lève la tête.

\- Elle aura oublié tout cela à son réveil, je ne me fais pas d'illusions.

\- Tu crois vraiment ? N'oublie pas qu'elle ouvrira les yeux dans mon infirmerie et que je ne manquerai aucune occasion de lui rappeler ces paroles.

\- Je vais peut-être demander à la faire garder dans ma chambre...

Linhardt s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge près d'elles.

\- Voulez-vous bien me laisser travailler correctement ? Les conditions sont déjà loin d'être optimales, je n'ai pas besoin de vos caquetages en plus.

Elles se mettent au travail en marmonnant des excuses, s'occupent des brûlures superficielles et aident enfin Linhardt à guérir la jambe blessée sous les regards concernés des guerriers brigilènes. Un brancard est amené et deux brigilènes insistent pour porter Petra. Dorothea les regarde s'éloigner, épuisée. La silhouette d'un homme sali de fumée se dresse devant elle.

\- Dorothea ? Demande-t-il.

\- Oui ?

Il enchaîne sur une phrase en brigilène qu'elle ne comprend pas et appelle quelques camarades. Ils sont désormais quatre devant Manuela et elle à répéter son prénom.

\- Je trouve ça un peu inquiétant, confie-t-elle à Manuela près d'elle.

\- Attendons de voir ce qu'il veut avant de prendre peur.

Le guerrier se lèche les lèvres et commence à articuler lentement, détachant chaque syllabe :

\- Tu être Dorothea ? Amie de Petra ?

Elle acquiesce lentement du chef et ce simple mouvement suffit à faire exploser les quatre guerriers de joie. Ils se tapent dans le dos en criant. Elle voit même une paire d'écus changer de mains. Et tout à coup, elle est soulevée de terre et assise sur l'épaule du plus imposant des quatre hommes.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de beaucoup aimer ce qui est en train de se passer ! Arrive-t-elle à lancer à Manuela avant d'être entraînée à la suite de la colonne de soldats.

\- Détends-toi. Ils ont l'air de bien t'aimer. Et puis réfléchis, ils ne feront aucun mal à l'amie de Petra.

Dans l'instant, Dorothea arrive à se dire que c'est vrai.

\- Profites-en pour savoir si l'un d'eux est célibataire !

Au moins, l'une d'entre elles ne perd pas le nord.

On lui fait remonter la colonne et son porteur marche à hauteur du brancard jusqu'au campement hors des murs de Fhirdiad. En passant près de Caspar, ce dernier essaie de porter Linhardt sur son épaule lui aussi et se heurte à un refus catégorique. Elle aperçoit Edelgard et Byleth du haut de son perchoir, mais ces dernières sont tellement perdues dans le regard l'une de l'autre qu'elles ne la remarquent pas.

Se laissant porter au milieu des chants de victoire, Dorothea ne quitte pas Petra des yeux. Elle songe aux guerriers brigilènes qui l'entourent et se dit que si elle part avec la princesse, elle sera bien obligée de fréquenter ces gens. Quelqu'un joue quelques notes de flûte, trois cent gorges commencent à chanter en chœur. Sa voix les rejoint et elle n'a jamais porté aussi loin.

* * *

Au sommet du mont sombre dont Dorothea a déjà oublié le nom, leurs regards peuvent embrasser tout l'archipel. Les trois grandes îles qui sont les centres d'habitation, le chapelet de petits bouts de terre sur lesquels on ne peut rien faire d'autre que ramasser des coquillages, la dernière île qui n'est qu'un volcan endormi, au sommeil lourd de ronflements inquiétants.

\- Il y a un puissant esprit endormi là-dedans, lui a dit Petra la première fois qu'elle a remarqué le volcan.

Dorothea n'a pas idée d'aller le réveiller.

Elle pose sa main sur celle de Petra autour de la torche rituelle. La princesse prononce quelques paroles sur un ton solennel tandis qu'un druide disperse la fumée d'encens autour des deux jeunes femmes. Dorothea n'a jamais cru aux esprits de Brigid. En fait, elle ne connaît leur existence que depuis qu'elle fréquente Petra, quelques années au plus donc. Elle tente de garder l'esprit ouvert durant cette cérémonie. Après tout, ils ont bien abattu les enfants de la Déesse à Fódlan. Étonnamment, elle sent des picotements courir le long de ses doigts et un bourdonnement lui emplir le crâne.

_L'encens certainement_ , songe-t-elle.

Elle essaie aussi de se convaincre que ces formes qui volent dans la fumée épaisse et lourde de parfums ne sont que des trompe-l'œil et qu'aucune n'est réellement un renard ou un oiseau venu la tester pour de bon sous forme d'ectoplasme. Elle devine plus qu'elle ne voit le regard de Petra sur elle.

\- Dis les mots, lui chuchote-t-elle.

Et Dorothea répète les phrases qu'on lui a apprises durant ces deux dernières semaines et qu'elle a mémorisé avec application en attente de ce jour précis. Les formes de fumée semblent l'écouter maintenant et il lui faut toute la maîtrise tirée de ses années de comédienne pour que sa voix et ses mains ne se mettent pas à trembler violemment. Une fois sa longue litanie terminée, elle ne sait toujours pas si ces silhouettes sont réelles ou le simple fruit de son imagination.

Petra lui laisse la torche et se recule d'un pas alors que le druide s'avance. Il tend une coupe à Dorothea. Elle attend d'entendre les mots adéquats avant de boire. C'est salé et sa gorge souffre de la soif en reposant la coupe vidée dans les mains du druide. Elle se retient de tousser. On lui étale quelque chose de froid sur le front, quelque chose de mouillé et à l'odeur métallique sur les joues.

Petra prononce une autre phrase et Dorothea lui répond. En cherchant les formes dans la fumée, Dorothea se rend compte qu'elle en compte de nouvelles.

_Peut-être les esprits sont-ils simplement curieux ?_

Comme si les formes entendaient ses pensées, quelques unes bougent imperceptiblement. Sourire pour quelques unes, battement de queue pour d'autres... Un frisson lui parcourt l'échine. La chose est d'autant plus impressionnante qu'à une telle altitude, elle sent le vent sur sa peau. Pourtant la fumée d'encens est toujours là et les formes dedans, inflexibles.

Sur une nouvelle phrase du druide, elle lève haut la torche au milieu de la fumée et attend, anxieuse. Les formes s'animent. Quelques unes disparaissent, comme soudainement désintéressées. D'autres tournent autour de la torche, certaines restent à leur place. Dorothea ne sait décidément pas quoi penser des esprits brigilènes mais elle ne peut nier que quelque chose est en train de se passer.

Au fil des secondes, de moins en moins de formes restent. Et quand elle en vient à penser qu'il n'en restera aucune et que cette longue ascension n'aura finalement servi à rien, l'une d'elles se pose dans la flamme de sa torche.

_C'est un oiseau ?_

Oui, c'est définitivement un oiseau. Aux pattes fines et au long cou gracieux. Elle sent sa présence comme s'il était près d'elle, battant des ailes avant de s'envoler. Derrière elle, le druide marmonne. Dorothea reste un instant à contempler la silhouette dans la flamme avant de se souvenir des mots à prononcer. L'instant lui apparaît dramatiquement solennel et elle a l'impression que l'oiseau répond. Brutalement, la torche s'éteint et ce qui est vraisemblablement un esprit s'envole avec les derniers volutes de fumée. L'encens se disperse enfin.

Le silence dure de longues secondes avant que Petra ne lui prenne la torche des mains.

\- Le héron est un bon esprit. Il veille sur toi pour les lunes à venir.

\- Tu... Tu as vu ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

\- Bien sûr. L'esprit t'accepte. Brigid est ton foyer maintenant.

Pour elle qui n'a jamais vraiment pu désigner aucun endroit sous ce terme, c'est bouleversant. Le druide lui pose une main sur l'épaule et lui tend une gourde ainsi qu'une poignée de baies sucrées pour faire disparaître le goût de sel de sa bouche. Dorothea le remercie en brigilène. Au bout de huit mois, son accent est toujours atroce et son manque de vocabulaire parfois handicapant, mais elle se débrouille. Elle jette un coup d'œil à Petra.

\- Quel est le tien au fait ? Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé.

\- C'est devinette. Je te donne une récompense si tu trouves, répond Petra en souriant.

Elle se dit qu'elle se penchera là-dessus dès que possible. Pour l'instant, la tête lui tourne et il lui faut regarder un point lointain à l'horizon pour calmer son vertige. L'archipel à ses pieds regorge de couleurs et de sons, l'enivre d'odeurs épicées. Petra prend sa main et Dorothea la regarde dans les yeux, se sentant transportée de joie.

La princesse brigilène ne lui avait pas menti en lui disant qu'elle ne possédait pas de richesses. Comparativement à Fódlan, ses seuls privilèges sont de pouvoir choisir les morceaux de choix des chasses qu'elle mène avec ses hommes et de posséder un lit couvert des fourrures les plus fines. Il peut s'agir de bien peu de choses lorsque l'on est responsable de tous les habitants de l'archipel mais Petra possède quelque chose de bien particulier à défaut d'or et de bijoux : force et honneur pour les siens. Et surtout, Dorothea le voit depuis qu'elle est capable de reconnaître cet éclat dans son reflet renvoyé par le miroir dans leur chambre, la fierté d'avoir surmonté leur passé, seules ou ensembles et cette volonté d'appréhender le futur, main dans la main.


	3. Jour 3 - Aria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra adore entendre Dorothea chanter et Dorothea connaît bien d'autres chansons que celles des grands opéras.

Il se disait des choses étranges sur Petra.

Ce n'était pas inhabituel que des rumeurs circulent. Après tout, avec autant d'adolescents rassemblés au même endroit et du temps libre entre les cours, il y avait forcément des discussions. Et la princesse brigilène, de par sa couleur de peau, ses tatouages qui criaient à tous qu'elle n'était pas fódlienne et ses habitudes qui pouvaient paraître étranges, voire déplacées pour certaines d'entre elles, faisait une cible facile pour alimenter les commérages.

Elle n'était pourtant pas la seule étrangère. Claude et Dedue étaient également loin de chez eux. Mais on n'osait rien dire à Dedue car il suffisait d'un regard un peu appuyé de ce dernier pour vous transformer en gelée. Quant à Claude... Eh bien, Claude était Claude. On avait beau lui dire des choses, il restait fidèle à lui-même.

Mais Petra était soumise à deux choses auxquelles Dedue et Claude échappaient. Premièrement, elle était soumise à l'empire en tant que fille du souverain d'un royaume vassal et devait, de ce fait, intérioriser les règles et les coutumes impériales. Secondement, elle représentait Brigid et ne voulait certainement pas faire passer son peuple pour des sauvages sans culture ni éducation.

Alors, lorsqu'on lui expliquait qu'à Adrestia, on ne se servait pas soi-même dans le plat posé au milieu de la table, elle se retenait et attendait sagement d'avoir été servie. Quand on lui faisait remarquer qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'elle couvre ses épaules afin de ne pas distraire ses camarades, elle ne comprenait pas forcément mais s'exécutait en se demandant pourquoi ils ne regardaient tout simplement pas ailleurs. Et au moment où elle avait entendu des cris horrifiés alors qu'elle escaladait la façade du bâtiment administratif pour aller chercher des plumes de chouettes dans le but de les offrir à ses camarades après s'être rendue compte que tout le monde aimait les plumes de chouette, elle s'était souvenue qu'elle n'avait jamais vu aucun fódlien escalader la façade de quoi que ce soit pour rejoindre un nid d'oiseaux.

Edelgard était intervenue en sa faveur, toujours. Et Petra, à chaque fois un peu confuse alors qu'on lui interdisait ce qui lui paraissait naturel, se jurait de retenir les règles de Fódlan et de ne pas recommencer. Et elle s'y tenait.

Il existait pourtant deux choses que l'on ne retirerait jamais à Petra, peu importe le pays dans lequel elle se trouvait. La première d'entre elles était son habitude à se lever aux aurores, dès qu'un rai de lumière s'avançait sous son volet. Elle pouvait ainsi profiter du calme du monastère tant que les autres étudiants dormaient encore et marcher dans l'air frais du petit matin lui éclairait l'esprit. Sans compter qu'elle pouvait aussi ramasser les plumes de chouettes tombées durant la nuit sans avoir à escalader quoi que ce soit. Escalader lui manquait, certes, mais il ne fallait pas attirer plus d'ennuis que nécessaires sur les Aigles de Jais. Alors, quand elle retournait à sa chambre pour chercher ses affaires de cours avant de se rendre en classe, elle avait toujours deux ou trois plumes en main, qu'elle distribuait par la suite selon les envies de ses compagnons.

Et la deuxième chose était son penchant pour les siestes l'après-midi. C'était une chose courante à Brigid. Il faisait terriblement chaud et humide dans l'archipel, encore plus lors des heures suivant le repas du midi et il était impossible de réaliser le moindre effort physique durant quelques heures à moins de vouloir être terrassé par la chaleur. Il faisait moins chaud à Fódlan, mais la coutume était ancrée en elle comme les tatouages sous sa peau et elle passait quelques temps assoupie après le repas, généralement dans un coin reculé.

Elle avait vu d'autres étudiants faire la même chose, allongés sur l'herbe ou sur un banc lorsque le temps le permettait. Il n'y avait alors aucune raison qu'on lui dise quoi que ce soit. Toutefois elle ne pratiquait pas la sieste à la fódlienne. Le style brigilène nécessitait un arbre ou tout autre perchoir dans lequel se hisser. Cela avait surpris au début, quand on l'avait trouvée perchée à quelques mètres du sol et qu'elle avait expliqué que dans l'archipel, il était dangereux de dormir au sol. Des bêtes pouvaient facilement vous attraper et des fruits, lourds comme des poids d'entraînement, risquaient toujours de vous tomber sur la tête. On s'inquiéta au début, puis on se rendit compte qu'elle arrivait bel et bien à dormir sans jamais glisser ni tomber et on la laissa tranquille.

Au début, elle dormait rarement dans le même arbre. Il lui suffisait d'un endroit calme, peu fréquenté où on ne risquait pas de l'appeler soudainement pour lui demander s'il faisait meilleur là-haut. Elle finit par trouver un endroit trop calme même, du genre où se tiennent des rendez-vous secrets. Bien entendu, on ne la vit pas. Et bien entendu, elle n'osa pas descendre de son perchoir pendant qu'il se passait des choses que l'on ne montre habituellement pas à une jeune fille de quinze ans.

Elle choisit ses arbres avec plus de rigueur à partir de là et n'osa plus jamais regarder les membres du couple amoureux dans les yeux. Il n'y eut qu'une malheureuse remarque sur un grain de beauté de la jeune fille, placé à un endroit que seul un ami très intime aurait du connaître, qui faillit la mettre en défaut.

\- Petra est observatrice, était intervenue Dorothea. Elle a du la croiser au sauna, c'est tout.

Et la conversation avait repris comme si de rien n'était.

Elle avait finalement trouvé son coin près duquel peu de personnes venaient et où il y avait suffisamment de passage pour dissuader les couples entreprenants. Elle tournait le dos à l'activité du monastère, bien calée contre le tronc lisse du grand arbre au feuillage épais et pouvait profiter de la vue qui portait sur les forêts denses entourant Garreg Mach. Si elle avait été assez courageuse, ou inconsciente selon les personnes, pour se rendre au bout de la branche sur laquelle elle somnolait régulièrement, elle aurait pu se laisser pendre des deux mains et n'avoir rien sous les pieds à moins de trente mètres.

D'ailleurs, cette vue attirait encore du monde. Ils n'étaient pas rares, les étudiants ou les membres du personnel à venir s'accouder au muret pour laisser leur regard vagabonder vers l'horizon. En revanche, ceux qui la remarquaient se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Il y avait eu Claude tout d'abord, occupé à se chercher un coin où dormir lui aussi et qui s'était trouvé par hasard sous son arbre. Shamir, bien entendu, dont rien n'échappait à l’œil d'aigle. Jeralt qui semblait capable de deviner les déplacements de chacun au sein du monastère, et leur professeur qui donnait l'air de partager cette capacité avec son père.

Petra avait alors pris l'habitude en se réveillant, après s'être étirée, d'observer ce petit monde quelques instants avant de descendre et de retourner à ses devoirs.

Et l'une de ces fois-là, elle avait vu Dorothea.

Encore à demi-endormie, elle s'était demandé si elle allait voir Dorothea dans une situation semblable à celle du couple de la dernière fois. Son caractère frivole était connu de tous et elle était alors au bras d'un jeune homme en uniforme de garde. Petra avait eu un instant de panique. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait voir, c'était Dorothea dans une situation embarrassante. Embarrassante pour la brigilène bien sûr. La chanteuse était sa voisine de classe et de chambre aux dortoirs, l'année scolaire n'avait commencé que quelques semaines auparavant et elle ne se pensait pas capable d'éviter Dorothea durant tout le reste de leur scolarité commune.

Aussi, en attendant que les choses se passent, elle ferma les yeux et se boucha les oreilles. Un instant passa. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'ils avaient terminé et elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Peut-être qu'en débouchant une oreille une fraction de seconde... C'est ce qu'elle fit et elle entendit Dorothea chanter. Oh, ce n'était pas une métaphore au goût douteux comme elle avait entendu Dorothea en faire elle-même. Dorothea chantait réellement.

Petra put ouvrir les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Dorothea chanter. A Brigid, les chants se faisaient à plusieurs, en groupe religieux ou d'amis proches. Peu de personnes chantaient vraiment seules sur l'archipel. Alors voir Dorothea debout, devant un public qui grandissait petit à petit, la désorienta légèrement.

Elle ne comprenait pas les paroles. Son fódlien n'était pas encore assez bon pour saisir ces longues phrases traînantes, prononcées par une voix puissante. Mais elle retint l'air et la mélodie. Après quelques minutes, Dorothea se tut et des applaudissements se firent entendre parmi les rangs des élèves rassemblés sous l'arbre ou bien à l'ombre des arches de pierre. Tous n'avaient d'yeux que pour Dorothea qui s'inclinait exagérément bas pour les remercier. Personne ne remarqua Petra qui put attendre que le petit attroupement se disperse avant de descendre.

Était-ce un événement organisé dont elle n'avait pas entendu parler ? Ou bien la météo excessivement clémente de ce début d'automne avait-elle suffisamment mis le cœur de Dorothea en joie pour qu'elle se mette à chanter spontanément ? Elle n'en saurait jamais rien et elle ne demanda jamais à Dorothea pour une raison qui lui échappait.

Ce petit manège se répéta quelques fois. Petra s'endormait tranquillement puis ouvrait les yeux en entendant la voix de Dorothea près de l'arbre, entourée de quelques étudiants et gardes du monastère. Elle appréciait cela. Elle aimait être une observatrice secrète qui voyait tout cela d'en haut. Sa position lui donnait l'impression d'être privilégiée et que peut-être, Dorothea ne chantait en réalité que pour elle.

Elle ne retenait pas les paroles. Seulement les airs et les mélodies et elle se surprenait parfois à les siffler lorsque son esprit vagabondait.

\- Vous connaissez l'opéra, Petra ? Lui demanda Ferdinand en l'entendant chantonner.

\- Pas vraiment. J'ai entendu la chanson une fois.

\- Un chanteur serait passé à Brigid ? Je n'ai pas souvenir que vous ayez vu cette pièce à Adrestia.

Elle avait simplement haussé les épaules avant de quitter le jeune homme. On l'attendait à l'entraînement.

* * *

Dorothea était capable de réciter des pièces d'opéras au complet. Ce qui était normal après tout étant donné que l'opéra avait été sa profession durant ces sept dernières années. Mais il était drôle de voir qu'elle connaissait aussi les plus grossiers des chants paillards.

Ça avait commencé au réfectoire. Ce genre de choses commençait toujours au réfectoire, quand les trois maisons étaient réunies. Les étudiants étaient particulièrement dissipés ce soir-là. Quelque chose dans l'air, ou l'approche des examens qui amenait une pression monstre avec les révisions. C'était un mystère insoluble.

Les Cerfs et les Lions se prirent le bec et les noms d'oiseaux fusèrent d'une table à l'autre. Personne ne jetait de nourriture ici et les violences physiques étaient fortement prohibées, sous peine d'exclusion.

On entendit alors chanter dans les rangs des Lions :

_Le Cerf, ce grand cornu_

_Ne savait pas que sa femme le faisait cocu !_

_Car quand elle eut enfin trouvé un bel ingénu_

_Elle ne put s'empêcher de mordre dedans tout cru !_

_Et les andouillers en lambeaux de ce piètre roi des forêts_

_Étaient en réalité portés par une andouille tout entier !_

Et les Cerfs de rétorquer :

_On n'entendra plus le Lion ce soir !_

_Cet imbécile couronné, par le poids de sa crinière_

_Était désormais incapable de s’asseoir_

_En avant il a basculé, et s'étouffa sans faire de manière_

Cela aurait pu s'arrêter à ses enfantillages et cette ambiance bonne enfant. Les Cerfs d'Or et les Lions de Saphir auraient pu se contenter de leurs deux maisons dans cette joute bruyante. Mais il avait du leur sembler injuste, à un moment ou un autre, que les Aigles n'en prennent pas aussi pour leur grade. Alors on entendit une quinzaine de voix résonner dans le réfectoire, accompagnées du bruit d'autant de paires de couverts sur les tables.

_L'Aigle à deux têtes_

_Au début, n'en avait qu'une pour être honnête_

_Mais quand sous son nez passa une jolie petite alouette_

_S'en fit pousser une deuxième, pour culbuter la poulette_

_Tout en gardant un œil sur sa dame aiglette !_

Petra ne comprenait pas tout, hormis que le vin qui leur était habituellement servi n'avait peut-être pas été coupé de suffisamment d'eau cette fois. Elle s'amusait à tenter de saisir le sens des mots.

Dorothea, près d'elle, ne partageait apparemment pas son avis. Là aussi, elle ne sut pas ce qui se passa exactement. Mais la chanteuse, certainement poussée à bout mentalement, se leva brusquement et s'éclaircit la gorge. Tout le monde se tut, curieux de savoir ce qu'il allait pouvoir en sortir.

\- Si Dorothea s'en mêle, j'abandonne, marmonna Edelgard.

Petra put voir le sourire de la concernée. Ce n'était pas son sourire habituel, doux et avenant. Il avait quelque chose d'indigné. Lentement, avec un geste tout à fait théâtral, elle prit son verre et le leva en direction des tables des Lions et des Cerfs. Elle ouvrit alors la bouche et commença à chanter.

En quelques secondes, elle sema la panique. On couvrit les oreilles de Lysithea qui protesta bruyamment, on vit Annette rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, les plus nobles parmi les étudiants, Ferdinand et Lorenz, expliquèrent que ce qui se passait en ce moment était un scandale, Bernadetta s'était enfuie depuis longtemps, Sylvain mêlait sa voix de fausset à celle de Dorothea, connaissant apparemment ces chansons sur le bout des doigts, Claude et Hilda se payèrent une bonne tranche de rire, Mercedes prenait la chose avec légèreté... Mais il fallait dire que la plupart des étudiants restaient bouche bée, choqués de découvrir que de telles obscénités pouvaient sortir des lèvres de la diva de Mittelfrank.

Petra, quant à elle, réussit à retenir le premier couplet de _La grosse lance de Loog_ , apprit que l'on pouvait faire rimer "cuisse" avec "délice", se dit que cette pauvre Dame du Vent avait du passer un certain temps à boiter et ne saisit pas l'image de la queue poilue du Lion. Elle en était à se demander s'il fallait comprendre autre chose dans la phrase " _à l'image des pattes arrières brisées de la gazelle_ " quand...

\- Miss Dorothea Arnault ! Hurla Seteth depuis l'entrée ouest.

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler à cet instant précis.

\- Dans mon bureau, de suite !

Après une petite courbette de circonstance, Dorothea alla rejoindre le directeur-adjoint et l'on entendait que ses talons claquer sur le sol.

\- La fatigue certainement, murmura-t-on après son départ.

On jeta des coups d’œil aux Lions. Les pauvres avaient été les seuls à bénéficier de la réponse de Dorothea, et les Cerfs, qui en auraient eu pour leur matricule eux aussi si la chanteuse avait eu suffisamment de temps, ne se gênèrent pas pour leur rappeler cette humiliation toute récente, Claude et Hilda en tête.

Le repas fut plus calme en suivant.

\- Vous pensez que Dorothea va être renvoyée ? Demanda Caspar.

\- Je n'ai pas l'espoir que ça arrive, répondit Petra en écrasant deux noix dans la paume de sa main.

Elle tria minutieusement les morceaux de coquilles après cela, légèrement inquiète malgré tout.

A la fin du repas, Dorothea n'était pas réapparue et le réfectoire se vida petit à petit. Petra attendit patiemment, arguant qu'elle allait étudier ici, avec la possibilité d'aller chercher de quoi grignoter dans la soirée si l'envie s'en faisait sentir. On la laissa alors et elle finit par être la seule attablée.

Au bout d'une heure environ, elle décida de partir. Si Dorothea n'était pas revenue ici, elle devait être à sa chambre. Elle avisa le plateau plein de la chanteuse et alla demander aux cuisines si elle pouvait avoir des restes. On la laissa amener des biscuits, quelques tranches de viande froide et une poignée de fruits secs qu'elle emballa soigneusement avec l'intention de les mener à Dorothea.

Arrivée aux dortoirs, elle se heurta à une porte close. En collant son oreille au battant, elle découvrit que la chambre était vide. Un peu désappointée, elle se demandait quoi faire quand Manuela passa à sa hauteur, une lanterne à la main pour éclairer la pénombre de la nuit naissante.

\- Tu cherches Dorothea ? Lui fit-elle. Elle doit encore être dans le bureau de Seteth. La pauvre en a encore pour un moment. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher.

Petra hocha la tête. Elle aurait du aller se coucher. Elle verrait Dorothea le lendemain après tout.

Pourtant, elle voulait savoir ce qui arriverait à la chanteuse. Si jamais elle était effectivement renvoyée, elle voulait la voir une dernière fois.

Elle ne pouvait décemment pas escalader la façade du bâtiment administratif dans le noir. Sa précédente tentative s'était soldée par un avertissement et elle savait l'opération risquée avec si peu de lumière. En revanche, elle pouvait se réfugier dans l'arbre près de la sortie. Cela lui permettrait d'attendre confortablement et de ne pas se faire attraper par un professeur en patrouille.

Elle s'installa et attendit, toujours patiente. La lune était haute lorsque la silhouette de Dorothea apparut enfin. La chanteuse leva les bras pour s'étirer et laissa échapper un long soupir. Elle regarda autour d'elle un instant avant de se mettre en route vers les dortoirs. Petra sauta à terre et Dorothea sursauta en se retournant, une flammèche au bout des doigts.

\- Qui va là ? Lança-t-elle aux ombres devant elle.

Petra s'avança jusqu'à la limite du halo de lumière que projetait la petite flamme magique.

\- Petra ? Vous m'avez fait une peur bleue. Que faites-vous ici ?

\- J'attendais.

\- Et qu'attendiez-vous perchée là-haut ? Demanda Dorothea en se détendant.

\- Vous.

Elle attrapa la nourriture qu'elle avait glanée aux cuisines et la tendit à la jeune femme.

\- La peur est bleue à Adrestia ? Fit-elle en posant l'emballage dans les paumes tendues de Dorothea.

\- Si la peur est bleue...? Oh, ce n'est qu'une expression. Qu'avez-vous là-dedans ?

\- A manger.

Le regard de Dorothea s'illumina.

\- Vous êtes un amour d'avoir pensé à moi ! S'exclama-t-elle en défaisant l'emballage.

\- Tout se passe bien pour vous ?

\- Bien sûr. Ces biscuits sont délicieux et la viande est encore tendre.

\- Je veux dire... Après la chanson au réfectoire ?

\- Oh, ça ? Reprit la chanteuse en essuyant les miettes de biscuits sur sa joue et en se léchant les doigts. Je suis censée accompagner Seteth tous les soirs à la bibliothèque pendant une lune entière pour l'aider à trier les livres à jeter. Soi-disant pour apprendre ce qu'il est acceptable de laisser à la postérité.

\- Vous n'êtes pas dans le renvoi alors ?

\- Non.

Petra poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Vous vous inquiétiez pour moi ? Demanda Dorothea.

\- Bien sûr. Vous ne pensez pas ?

Dorothea lui lança un regard indéchiffrable à la lueur vacillante de la flammèche.

\- Je n'en ai pas l'habitude. Merci pour le repas. Si nous allions nous coucher ? Les cours commencent tôt demain matin.

\- Je vais avec vous.

\- Eh bien, me voilà sous bonne escorte, déclara Dorothea en souriant.

Son sourire habituel cette fois.

Elles se rendirent à leurs chambres et Dorothea eut une dernière parole envers Petra avant de la laisser sur le seuil de sa porte.

\- Je suis contente de vous connaître. Vous êtes vraiment adorable.

Petra réussit à se dire que Dorothea devait être un esprit du soleil incarné pour parvenir à la réchauffer ainsi.

* * *

Personne ne fit de commentaire lorsque Dorothea entra dans la salle de classe le lendemain matin. La journée se déroula comme si rien ne s'était passé.

L'après-midi, Petra somnolait dans l'arbre et Dorothea vint s'appuyer sur le muret, les deux mains bien à plat sur la pierre. La princesse l'observa un instant, en sachant pertinemment que Dorothea ignorait sa présence. Elle pourrait descendre, la surprendre comme elle l'avait fait la veille mais elle se contenta de la regarder.

Elle vit Dorothea tourner la tête. Elle ne regardait désormais plus le panorama mais les fleurs que portait l'arbre, les dernières de la saison. Petra n'y avait jamais prêté beaucoup d'attention. Les fleurs de Brigid étaient plus grosses, colorées et parfumées et celles-ci se fanaient déjà, quand les étudiants n'avaient pas cueillies toutes celles à portée. Il ne restait plus que celles sur les branches inaccessibles en temps normal.

Dorothea tendit la main vers la branche qui s'incurvait doucement vers le vide, en vain. Elle avait beau être l'une des étudiantes les plus grandes, il lui manquait encore quelques centimètres pour atteindre les fleurs désirées. Elle renonça après quelques essais.

Petra jeta un coup d’œil aux fleurs. La branche sur laquelle elles se trouvaient était trop fine pour qu'elle s'y aventure sans risque et malgré toute l'affection qu'elle nourrissait envers Dorothea, elle ne tenait pas à se fracasser plusieurs dizaines de mètres en contrebas. Mais la branche juste au-dessus de celle qui portait les fleurs était solide. Petra, pour y avoir grimpé dessus quelque fois, la savait saine et suffisamment forte pour supporter son poids.

Elle retira ses bottes et les laissa tomber au sol, attirant par là l'attention de Dorothea.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là-haut ? Demanda cette dernière en plissant les yeux pour mieux distinguer la silhouette de Petra dans le feuillage.

La princesse ne répondit pas, concentrée sur son ascension. Arrivée à la bonne hauteur, il lui fallut s'aider des mains et des pieds pour avancer jusqu'au bout de la branche, là où le soleil avait fait s'épanouir les plus belles fleurs.

\- Arrêtez-vous tout de suite, vous allez vous tuer !

Non. Elle avait fait ça des dizaines de fois sur son île natale. Elle crut même entendre la voix de son père, venue d'un passé vieux de dix ans, lui dire d'avancer, de poser un membre après l'autre et de regarder droit devant elle. Arrivée au-dessus des fleurs convoitées, elle se suspendit par les jambes, les genoux repliés autour de sa branche porteuse. En ignorant le vide dans lequel se balançait sa longue tresse, elle n'eut plus qu'à tendre la main pour cueillir l'une de ces grandes fleurs. Elle en attrapa une, s'apprêta à faire demi-tour mais pivota légèrement vers Dorothea.

\- Une fleur toute seule ?

La jeune femme cachait sa bouche derrière ses mains jointes.

\- Revenez, je vous en prie, fut la seule chose qu'elle articula.

Pour la forme, Petra cueillit encore deux fleurs avant de revenir. Ne sachant pas où les mettre afin de ne pas les abîmer, elle en avait porté les tiges à sa bouche.

A peine eut-elle touché terre que Dorothea s'élança vers elle.

\- Vous êtes devenue folle ?

Petra prit le temps de retirer les fleurs de sa bouche avant de répondre.

\- Pourquoi ? L'arbre est fort. Il me porte.

\- Ce n'est pas la question. Et si vous aviez glissée ?

\- Je ne glisse pas.

Elle tendit les trois fleurs que Dorothea ne prit pas.

\- Vous ne voulez pas les fleurs ?

\- Non. Enfin, si... Disons que je me rends compte que ces fleurs ne valent pas grand-chose si vous allez vous jeter du haut d'une falaise pour elles.

Dorothea les attrapa finalement, effleurant les doigts de Petra au passage.

\- Merci. Je demanderai à Ashe ou Dedue de me les sécher correctement. Vous n'aurez pas à risquer votre vie une seconde fois l'année prochaine.

\- Vous voulez faire sécher ? Alors il faut les plus belles. Attendez, elles sont dans le haut de l'arbre, fit Petra en commençant à escalader le tronc.

\- Restez là, ce n'est pas la peine, répondit Dorothea en la rattrapant par l'épaule. Je vous cherchais. Je voulais vous donner ceci afin de vous remercier pour hier. Tenez.

Elle attrapa une boîte dans son sac que Petra s'empressa d'ouvrir avec des gestes précis.

\- Chocolat ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Ses précédentes expériences avec les chocolats de Fódlan l'avaient laissée perplexe. Elle ne comprenait pas l'engouement autour de ces friandises.

\- Ce sont les plus noirs qui existent dans la région. Je sais que vous ne mangez pas trop sucré.

Par politesse, Petra en prit un et le porta à ses lèvres pour en croquer un morceau. Le goût légèrement amer la surprit agréablement.

\- Alors ? Demanda Dorothea, la voix légèrement tendue.

\- Ils ont le goût bon, répondit Petra en avalant la seconde moitié du chocolat.

\- Meilleur que les fleurs ? La taquina la jeune femme.

\- Les fleurs ont le goût très mauvais. Les chocolats sont mieux.

\- Je suis contente qu'ils vous plaisent. Mais il va falloir que je trouve quelque chose d'autre à présent, pour vous remercier d'avoir risqué votre vie pour les fleurs.

\- Un présent ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ?

Le regard de Petra alla de son perchoir habituel à Dorothea.

\- Vous chantez pour moi ?

\- Chanter ? Bien sûr, répliqua Dorothea, les yeux brillants. Que voulez-vous entendre ?

\- Je n'ai pas les titres dans la tête. Vous chantez la dernière fois...

\- La dernière fois que j'ai chanté ne s'est pas terminé de la manière dont je l'aurais voulu. Et je ne crois pas que commencer à brailler _La grosse lance de Loog_ ici soit une bonne idée.

\- Je moque la lance de Loog ! Vous chantez ici, avec les étudiants tout autour. Et j'aime avoir vos chansons ici.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais vue dans mon public. A moins que...

Dorothea regarda l'arbre près d'elles.

\- Vous m'écoutiez de là-haut ?

\- J'ai la sieste dans l'arbre. Et vous venez chanter dessous.

\- La sieste ?

Et la jeune femme eut un éclat de rire.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous arrivez à dormir là-dedans ? Et que je ne vous ai pas vue pendant tout ce temps ?

Petra hocha la tête.

\- C'est... impressionnant d'une certaine façon.

\- Alors ? Vous voulez chanter pour moi ? Demanda de nouveau Petra.

\- Oui. Je vais chanter pour vous.

Et cette fois, c'était bel et bien pour Petra uniquement.

* * *

Petra revint dormir dans l'arbre l'après-midi. Dorothea revint chanter dessous régulièrement. Dorénavant, elle jetait toujours un regard amusé en direction de Petra avant de quitter les lieux.

L'automne finit par s'installer confortablement, chassant les fleurs et les dernières feuilles du repaire de Petra qui dut se contenter de somnoler dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune à partir de là. C'était agaçant du fait du passage constant des étudiants mais aussi parce que Dorothea ne chantait plus pour ne pas déranger leurs camarades en train de travailler.

Puis vint l'hiver et avec lui, la neige. Petra ne savait pas quoi penser de la neige. A Brigid, ça n'existait tout simplement pas. C'était terriblement exotique pour elle alors que tout le monde dans le monastère s'en accommodait sans aucun problème.

Elle trouvait ça beau. La façon que l'étendue blanche avait de refléter la lumière du soleil en milliers d'éclats l'émouvait à chaque fois. Mais ce n'était définitivement pas pratique. Il fallait se couvrir de la tête aux pieds, avec plusieurs couches de vêtements et de lourdes bottes et même ainsi, la neige parvenait à s'insinuer dans ses habits sans qu'elle ne sache par quelle magie cela s'effectuait. Et en fondant, l'eau froide lui coulait le long du dos.

Forcément, ce qui devait arriver arriva : elle tomba malade et fut menée à l’infirmerie après que Ferdinand l'ait réveillée pour la troisième fois de la matinée. Ce n'aurait pas été très grave s'ils n'avaient pas été en cours et si ses notes de stratégie n'étaient pas son oreiller de fortune.

Manuela l'avait laissée s'allonger dans un des lits de l'infirmerie.

\- Ça ressemble à un vilain coup de froid. Ne t'inquiète pas. Deux ou trois jours de repos au chaud et il n'en paraîtra plus rien, lui avait-elle dit en l'aidant à ôter les couches supérieures de ses vêtements d'hiver.

Petra l'avait tout juste écoutée, trop heureuse de pouvoir se glisser sous des couvertures chaudes et de fermer les yeux pour ne les rouvrir que de longues heures plus tard en entendant une conversation non loin d'elle. Difficilement, elle reconnut les voix de Manuela et de Dorothea.

\- Ah ? Il semblerait que la princesse se réveille, remarqua Manuela.

\- Pas étonnant avec tout ce bruit. Je vous ai dit de parler plus bas, la réprimanda Dorothea.

\- Elle dort depuis des heures. Il fallait bien la réveiller à un moment pour qu'elle avale quelque chose. Je vais chercher ça. Ne bougez pas.

Elle enfila son manteau et disparut dans les couloirs. Dorothea s'approcha du lit de Petra.

\- Comment allez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle en attirant une chaise et en s'asseyant.

Petra répondit mais se rendit compte en voyant les sourcils froncés de Dorothea qu'elle l'avait fait en brigilène.

\- J'ai... de la fatigue. Beaucoup, fit-elle en fódlien cette fois.

La main que posa Dorothea sur son front lui parut délicieusement fraîche et pourtant, elle arrivait à trembler.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est de la fièvre ou si votre front est brûlant à cause des trois couvertures que vous vous êtes empilées sur la carcasse. Vous devez mourir de chaud.

\- Cette idée a de la bizarreté. Personne ne peut mourir de chaud...

\- Vous parlerez de ceci avec Shamir. Dagda a l'air d'être un endroit idéal où passer ses vacances...

\- Dagda a de l'hostilité pour tout. Ce n'est pas un endroit à vacance.

\- Je sais. Il faudra travailler votre sens de l'ironie quand vous sortirez d'ici. Dites-moi seulement si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous soulager.

Petra songea que ce qui pouvait la soulager dans l'immédiat serait le retour du soleil de fin d'été et pouvoir retourner se percher dans l'arbre pour dormir. Mais le soleil était terriblement bas sur l'horizon et disparaîtrait bientôt. Quant à l'arbre, il avait l'air mort la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Linhardt lui avait dit qu'il n'était qu'en dormance pour la rassurer et qu'il ferait pousser de nouvelles feuilles au printemps. Toutefois, le printemps semblait beaucoup trop loin et elle doutait fortement que Dorothea soit capable de modifier la météo.

Mais il restait une chose que la chanteuse pouvait faire pour elle.

\- Vous chantez ? Pour moi.

Dorothea eut un sourire.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Mais pas _Loog_.

\- Pas _Loog_ alors.

* * *

Quand Manuela revint, une cocotte de soupe chaude dans les mains, elle passa devant le bureau de Jeralt. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers elle, passablement surpris.

\- Tiens, commença-t-il. Tu n'es pas en train de faire faire ses vocalises à ton élève ?

Manuela tendit l'oreille. Elle connaissait tellement la voix de Dorothea et avait travaillé suffisamment d'heures à ses côtés pour ne plus vraiment y prêter attention. Il s'agissait d'un bruit de fond bien connu plutôt que d'un événement extraordinaire.

\- Petra est clouée au lit. J'imagine que Dorothea la distrait comme elle le peut.

\- Oh.

Il ne fallait pas chercher très loin pour savoir de qui Byleth tenait son côté taciturne.

\- Cette gamine devrait être malade plus souvent, travailler avec la musique est plus agréable.

\- On trouvera une autre excuse mais j'essaierais de faire revenir chanter Dorothea de temps en temps. Promis.

\- Au fait, reprit Jeralt alors que Manuela allait rejoindre sa malade. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle s'y connaissait en chansons de taverne. Tu crois qu'elle pourrait nous en pousser une petite vite fait ?

\- La vie de mercenaire t'a fait fondre quelques neurones, n'y pense même pas ! Répondit-elle, indignée.

Elle le laissa à sa paperasse et retourna à l'infirmerie. En voyant les deux étudiantes aussi proches, elle se sentit sourire et elle eut la vision, fugace et un peu étrange, de Petra lorsqu'elle retournerait à Brigid, qu'on lui demanderait ce qu'elle avait appris de Fódlan et qu'elle se mettrait à parler des chansons de taverne.

Décidément, la paix entre Brigid et Adrestia tiendrait à bien peu de choses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai l'impression d'avoir de gros problèmes de mise en page... Laissez-moi juste le temps de prendre le site en main et j'arrange tout ça.


	4. Jour 4 - Mer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elles aiment penser à la mer toutes les deux. Pour des raisons qui ne sont pas si éloignées que ça.

Dorothea a vu la mer une seule fois dans sa vie. Elle était jeune, sa mère était encore en vie et lui tenait la main alors qu'elles avançaient prudemment sur la plage couvertes de graviers et de galets gros comme un poing. Elle se souvient d'une étendue calme, grise, à peine frangée d'écume lorsque les vagues paresseuses venaient lécher leurs pieds ou bien la falaise au loin. L'eau était froide, la main de sa mère était chaude dans la sienne et la mer était une étendue d'un gris uniforme jusqu'à l'horizon.

Ça avait été l'unique fois et pourtant elle s'en rappelait parfaitement.

Petra n'a quitté la mer qu'une seule fois dans sa vie et a bien cru en mourir. Elle pense souvent aux reflets du soleil sur la surface de l'eau aux couleurs changeantes, aux îles voisines que l'on peut voir en se tenant bien droit, campé sur le sable lors des jours de grand soleil. Il lui arrive, lors des longues soirées froides à Garreg Mach, de fermer les yeux et de s'imaginer enfant à nouveau, sur son premier esquif aux côtés de son père.

Et chacune, quand la mer s'invite dans leurs pensées pour une raison ou une autre, vogue dans ses souvenirs auprès d'un parent disparu.

* * *

\- Ils sont gris ! Tonne Caspar.

\- Ils sont bruns, rajoute Linhardt d'un ton beaucoup plus calme.

Petra, entre les deux garçons, se demande bien ce qu'elle a pu faire pour déchaîner son camarade ainsi. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle se rend compte qu'ils sont en pleine discussion sur la couleur de ses yeux.

\- Approche-toi, Petra, lance Caspar en lui faisant signe.

Elle s'exécute en se retournant sur sa chaise, accoudée au dossier. Ces derniers jours, elle a appris à s'amuser du petit manège entre ces deux-là. L'un à côté de l'autre, ils fixent ses yeux assez intensément pour lui filer la migraine.

\- Gris !

\- Bruns.

\- On peut savoir ce qui vous agite autant tous les trois ? Les interrompt la voix parfaitement maîtrisée de Dorothea. Hubert est à deux doigts de vous faire disparaître de la surface du continent et vous avez fait fuir Bernie.

Les deux garçons jettent un coup d'œil à la salle de classe dans laquelle se trouvent Edelgard et Hubert, occupés à travailler leurs cours de stratégie mais aussi Dorothea qui vient de s'incruster au milieu de leur petit dilemme.

\- Tu peux peut-être nous apporter un troisième avis, fait Linhardt à la diva.

\- Quel est votre problème ?

\- Il ne veut pas avouer que les yeux de Petra sont gris ! S'emporte Caspar en se redressant, une main à plat sur son bureau.

Petra a un geste de recul.

\- Arrête un peu de crier, lui fait Dorothea. Cette pauvre Petra va rentrer chez elle en nous décrivant comme des barbares incapables de distinguer une couleur d'une autre. Pas étonnant que les Adrestiens soient vus comme des idiots. Voyons maintenant la couleur de ces beaux yeux.

\- Mais...!

Linhardt pose une main sur le bras de son ami, lui signifiant bien qu'il ne servirait à rien de discuter. Près d'eux, Dorothea attrape une chaise et s'assoit pour se mettre à hauteur de Petra qui a été un témoin silencieux jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Vous êtes pas idiots, commente simplement la brigilène tandis que Dorothea écarte une mèche de cheveux de son front.

\- Nous le sommes tous à notre façon. L'erreur serait d'en faire une spécificité adrestienne. Regardez-moi.

Petra se rend compte que si l'examen l'amusait quand il était vaguement mené par Caspar et Linhardt qui attendent désormais le verdict de Dorothea, être scrutée ainsi par la diva est plutôt gênant.

\- Vous êtes prête, tente Petra pour signifier qu'elle trouve la distance entre leurs deux visages beaucoup trop réduite.

\- Ça dépend à quoi, répond nonchalamment Dorothea sans saisir son intention. Regardez en direction d'Edie.

Petra ne discute pas, trop contente de saisir une occasion de détourner le regard. Dorothea se recule enfin.

\- Alors ? Demande Caspar.

Linhardt ne dit rien mais se penche légèrement en avant lui aussi.

\- C'est compliqué à dire. Ils changent beaucoup selon la lumière.

\- Qui a raison alors ?

\- Aucun de vous deux.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas possible !

\- Caspar ! Lance soudainement Edelgard d'une voix dans laquelle pointe un agacement certain. N'avez-vous pas une corvée dont vous devez vous acquitter ?

Le concerné réfléchit un instant.

\- Pas que je sache.

\- Que diriez-vous d'aller vous entraîner dans ce cas ? Catherine faisait justement remarquer qu'elle ne vous avait pas vu aujourd'hui.

\- Ha ha ! En voilà une bonne idée ! Petra, tu viens ? Un peu d'exercice à l'épée ne peut pas être pire que rester assis ici.

La jeune fille hoche la tête.

\- Je viens aussi, fait Linhardt dans un soupir. Il faut bien quelqu'un pour soigner vos bosses.

Le trio se lève dans un raclement de chaises et s'en va. Dans la salle de classe, on entend encore la voix de Caspar durant de longues secondes encore après leur départ.

Edelgard inspire un grand coup. Enfin elle va pouvoir se concentrer sans encombre. Hubert s'est déjà replongé dans ses textes. Quant à Dorothea...

\- Vous allez bien, Dorothea ?

La chanteuse semble tirée d'une rêverie éveillée.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je vous demande si tout va bien. Vous avez l'air... ailleurs.

\- C'est... Ce sont les yeux de Petra.

\- Vous cherchez toujours leur couleur ?

Non. Elle connaît cette couleur même si elle est incapable de la nommer. Ces reflets changeants et cette profondeur l'ont propulsée des années en arrière, quand elle tenait la main de sa mère dans la sienne en marchant sur une plage de galets. Elle a envie de dire que les yeux de Petra lui rappellent la mer mais elle ne veut pas partager ce souvenir avec qui que ce soit, pas même avec Edie.

\- Je me disais qu'utiliser des tatouages en tant que maquillage permanent était ingénieux, ment-elle à moitié.

\- J'ai du mal à vous imaginer tatouée pour imiter un maquillage.

Dorothea aussi a du mal à s'imaginer ce genre de choses. Sans Petra, elle n'en aurait même jamais eu l'idée.

* * *

Elle ne se fait pas tatouer. Elle n'a pas besoin de ça pour mettre son regard en valeur et ne se prive pas de le faire de mille et une autres façons, comme durant la soirée de la coupe du Héron Blanc.

Comme attendu, son professeur l'a choisie pour représenter les Aigles de Jais et sans surprise, elle a remporté le concours. Après les félicitations du jury et celles de ses camarades, elle a droit aux attentions de la moitié du monastère.

Petra l'observe virevolter au milieu du groupe d'admirateurs qui s'est formé autour d'elle.

\- Dorothea s'est vraiment surpassée ce soir, fait Mercedes près d'elle.

\- Bah, elle a passé ces dernières années sur les planches de l'opéra d'Enbarr, c'est normal non ? Réplique Annette avant d'engouffrer un petit four.

Ingrid se joint à elles pour faire un sort à la dizaine d'en-cas qui se trouvent sur le plateau à leur portée.

\- Ce sont ses yeux que je trouve magnifiques, continue Annette. Si je savais me maquiller comme elle, je me sentirai déjà beaucoup mieux.

\- Le plus frustrant est qu'elle n'a pas besoin de grand-chose, déclare son amie en portant une main à sa joue. Qu'en dites-vous, Petra ? Ils doivent vous faire penser aux forêts de Brigid, non ?

Petra se tourne vers le groupe des lionnes et prend avec gratitude le petit four que lui tend Annette.

\- Ingrid a la forêt dans ses yeux, déclare la princesse tandis qu'Ingrid rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et qu'Annette commence à lui lancer quelques taquineries. Pas Dorothea.

\- Ah ? Ce vert n'évoque rien pour vous ?

\- La mer. Dorothea a les yeux de la mer de Brigid.

\- Ce doit être beau à voir...

\- Oui. C'est très beau.

Dorothea valse de partenaire en partenaire au rythme de la musique. Quand elle parvient à s'extirper de ce tourbillon, elle avance à grands pas vers leur petit groupe.

\- Venez danser. Petra, montrez-leur un peu de la "férocitude" brigilène.

\- Vous avez de la moquerie pour moi.

\- Vous savez que c'est faux. Dites-lui, continue Dorothea en s'adressant aux lionnes à présent. Je ne lui ai pas prêté une aussi belle robe pour qu'elle reste plantée là.

Murmures d'assentiment de toutes parts.

\- Je ne sais pas les danses de Fódlan.

\- Très bien, fait la danseuse avec une moue boudeuse qui s'efface dans l'instant. Ingrid sera ma cavalière dans ce cas.

\- Quoi ?! S'étrangle l'aspirante chevalier.

\- Enfin, Dorothea... Pas quand elle mange, vous allez nous la tuer un de ces jours, intervient Mercedes en tapotant le dos d'Ingrid.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Elle me passe la bague au doigt et elle refuserait de danser avec moi ? Ça ne se passera pas comme ça.

Dorothea se saisit alors du bras d'Ingrid et l'amène au centre du hall dédié aux danseurs avant qu'elles ne disparaissent dans un tourbillon de robes de soirée.

\- Pauvre Ingrid... commente Annette.

\- Dorothea aime se prendre pour une princesse parfois, fait Mercedes en observant la paire valser. Alors avec Ingrid qui rêve de devenir chevalier, ça ne pouvait pas finir autrement.

\- Encore faut-il qu'Ingrid veuille ça.

\- Oui. Et vous, Petra ? Vous ne dansez vraiment pas ?

\- Ma danse est mauvais, répond la princesse en sirotant son verre.

\- Je suis sûre que non. Vous êtes une bretteuse et tous les épéistes savent danser d'instinct. Venez, je vais vous montrer.

Et Mercedes l'entraîne avec elle en lui montrant les pas.

\- Laissez-vous mener.

Au bout de quelques instants, Petra commence à être à l'aise.

\- Vous êtes bon professeur, complimente Petra.

\- Pas tant que ça. Je dirai même qu'il est temps de vous laisser entre des mains plus compétentes à présent.

Dans une virevolte, Mercedes la lâche. Petra voit rapidement passer la tresse élaborée d'Ingrid sous ses yeux et se retrouve brusquement avec la main de Dorothea sur la hanche.

\- Bien rattrapé, lance Dorothea à Mercedes qui s'éloigne, le bras sous celui d'Ingrid. A nous deux désormais, rajoute-t-elle en souriant à Petra.

La princesse ne peut s'empêcher de renvoyer ce sourire. Durant quelques instants, elle se perd dans ces yeux qui lui rappellent si fortement la mer de son pays alors qu'elles dansent.

\- Je sais que vous m'observiez durant les répétitions. Et je sais aussi que vous vous entraîniez à copier mes pas ensuite, déclare soudainement Dorothea. Vous vouliez participer pour la coupe ?

\- Je voulais apprendre la danse de Fódlan. Ça a l'air... important ici.

\- Pour les nobles, oui. Les roturiers ont d'autres genres de danses beaucoup moins guindées. Mais pourquoi ne pas être venue me voir ? Je vous aurai aidée.

\- J'ai voulu.

\- Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait, fait remarquer Dorothea en faisant tourner Petra au bout de son bras.

\- Je voulais faire la surprise.

En retournant dans les bras de sa partenaire, Petra se dit que l'effet n'est pas tout à fait raté. Ça ne dure qu'une demie-seconde mais son esprit de chasseresse le saisit immédiatement.

\- Vous êtes adorable, est la seule chose que lui dit Dorothea alors que la musique s'éteint.

Les musiciens annoncent leur pause tandis que Dorothea et Petra prennent un instant de trop à se séparer. Et il s'en passe encore un avant que Petra puisse détacher ses yeux de ceux de Dorothea à regret. La danseuse se dirige vers le buffet pour y piquer de quoi grignoter, attrape deux verres sur un plateau et tend l'un d'eux à Petra. Un jeune homme s'approche d'elles avec dans l'idée de demander la prochaine danse à la gagnante du concours mais cette dernière lui fait comprendre qu'elle ne lui accordera rien.

En absence de musique, la plupart des élèves se regroupent près des buffets pour se restaurer et discuter au calme. Certains s'éclipsent en direction des dortoirs, seuls ou en couple. D'autres font de même dans des recoins plus ou moins discrets du monastère.

Petra regarde le fond de son verre sans savoir quoi faire de sa personne dans les minutes à venir. Dorothea la regarde par-dessus son verre. Quand elle le dépose sur le buffet près d'elle, elle s'adresse à son vis-à-vis :

\- Connaissez-vous la tour de la Déesse ?

\- J'ai entendu parler, oui.

Quelques instants plus tard, après que Dorothea lui ai pris la main pour l'entraîner à l'extérieur, elles se trouvent au bas de la tour. Autour d'elles, Petra sent des mouvements dans les ombres. Beaucoup de couples rôdent dans les parages.

\- Nous ne sommes pas seules, déclare-t-elle.

\- Hmm... J'aurais du me douter que la tour serait prise d'assaut ce soir en particulier. Où pouvons-nous aller ?

\- A la serre ? Propose Petra.

\- La serre ?

\- Il fait chaud dans la serre.

Les sourcils de Dorothea se lèvent et elle se rend finalement compte que Petra tremble de tous ses membres.

\- Par la Déesse, je n'avais pas remarqué ! Vous êtes gelée, s'exclame-t-elle en déposant son mantelet autour des épaules de Petra, exposant ainsi son propre épiderme au froid mordant. J'oublie que Brigid n'a pas d'hiver. Je ne sais même pas si vous avez déjà vu de la neige en fait.

\- Je connais la neige.

\- Et bien, n'attendons pas ici qu'elle nous tombe sur la tête. Allons plutôt dans la serre, nous mettre au chaud.

Petra doit bien avouer qu'elle a beaucoup plus chaud dans la serre. Pas forcément à cause du lieu en lui-même, mais plutôt grâce aux bras de la danseuse sur sa taille et ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser chaste.

* * *

Sept ans plus tard, bien allongée sur la toile d'un hamac savamment placé à quelques foulées à peine d'une des plus belles plages de Brigid et avec les doigts de Petra qui explorent pour la millième fois son dos nu, Dorothea est secouée d'un rire en repensant à cette soirée. Les doigts de Petra s'arrêtent sur son omoplate et sont vite remplacés par des baisers qui tracent leur chemin jusqu'à son oreille.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? murmure la princesse.

\- A notre premier baiser, répond Dorothea en s'étirant, et à ce que tu m'as dit en suivant.

\- J'ai demandé si je pouvais dire quelque chose d'étrange. Tu as dit "bien sûr" et...

\- ... et tu as dit que tu voyais la mer dans mes yeux. Ce à quoi j'ai répondu que ce n'était pas étrange vu que je la voyais aussi dans les tiens.

\- Je n'avais jamais vu de mer grise avant Fódlan.

\- Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi bleue et verte avant Brigid, continue Dorothea en se retournant pour faire face à Petra et prendre son visage entre ses mains. Tout comme je n'avais jamais vu une telle jungle, des gens tatoués de cette façon... Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de dormir la nuit dans un hamac, je ne me voyais pas déambuler à demie-nue seulement vêtue d'un paréo entre les étals d'un marché...

\- J'aime beaucoup le paréo, l'interrompt Petra.

Dorothea la fait taire d'un doigt sur les lèvres que Petra s'empresse d'embrasser. Elle reste ensuite silencieuse alors que le hamac tangue sous leurs corps.

\- Je ne pensais pas recevoir le bracelet de fiançailles de la princesse d'un archipel lointain, continue Dorothea en faisant tinter le bijou à son poignet et en lovant ses jambes autour des hanches de Petra. Tout comme je n'imaginais pas faire l'amour sur la plage...

Elle voit que Petra va rajouter quelque chose mais lui fait signe de se taire. Curieuse et conciliante, Petra attend la suite des paroles de la femme qui s'agrippe un peu plus à sa taille. Dorothea laisse passer quelques secondes en écoutant le bruit des vagues.

\- Je disais donc que je ne m'imaginais pas faire l'amour dans un hamac...

\- Tu parlais de la plage.

\- Oui, mais le sable est désagréable. Je préfère le hamac.

\- On devrait vérifier pour être sûres.

\- Je suis d'accord.

Elles se caressent lentement, explorent minutieusement des recoins qu'elles connaissent par cœur depuis leur première fois. Il y a bien quelques tatouages ou cicatrices en plus mais rien n'a vraiment changé à ce niveau depuis l'escadron des Aigles de Jais. Elles goûtent le sel et le soleil qui ont marqué leurs peaux de toutes leurs saveurs. Et tandis que Petra lâche un soupir profond dans le creux de son épaule, que le plaisir monte en elle à la façon des vagues qui s'échouent près d'elles, Dorothea lance une unique note qui s'en va mourir contre les falaises qui portent la jungle brigilène.

Le souffle court et le cœur léger, elles se laissent bercer par la brise, serrées l'une contre l'autre.

\- Le hamac est vraiment mieux, commente finalement Dorothea en entrouvrant les yeux.

Elle voit Petra qui la fixe intensément.

\- Il y a un souci ?

\- Je vérifie quelque chose aussi.

\- Ah oui, quoi donc ?

Petra tourne la tête en direction de l'horizon au-dessus de la mer, semble se perdre dans les jeux de lumière sur l'eau puis revient s'abîmer dans le regard de Dorothea avant de déclarer simplement :

\- La mer est plus belle dans tes yeux.


	5. Jour 5 - Bravoure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un aperçu de ce que peut être la vie de couple de Dorothea et Petra quand la vie suit son cours et que l'on a moins de vingt ans.

Edelgard leva un sourcil interrogateur en direction de Dorothea.

\- Répète-moi ce que tu as décidé pour demain soir.

Son amie se pencha légèrement au-dessus de la table avec de faux airs de conspiratrice.

\- Je présente ma petite amie à mes parents. Depuis le temps que ma mère me bassine avec ça, j'ai décidé de sauter le pas. Elle a été invitée à dîner.

\- Nous parlons bien de ta petite amie Petra ? Ta petite amie brigilène ?

Dorothea hochait la tête à la fin de chaque phrase.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que ton père a dit lorsque tu as fait ton coming-out ?

\- "Je préfère encore qu'elle couche avec une femme plutôt que de la savoir dans le lit d'un basané d'almyrois ou de brigilène ! Ou pire encore, un duscurien !", répondit Dorothea en forçant sa voix pour y instiller tout le mépris qu'avait pu y mettre son père.

\- Et tu te dis que lâcher Petra avec lui durant toute une soirée serait une merveilleuse idée ? Ce genre de chose est drôle à voir dans un film mais pas dans la réalité.

\- On a discuté de tous les scénarios possibles avec elle. Je l'ai mise en garde mais elle a insisté. Elle dit que c'est plus convenable.

Edelgard la regarda intensément par-dessus son gobelet. Il était étrange que ses yeux lavandes soient si pénétrants pour un visage aussi banal. C'était bien entendu du au contraste entre ses yeux clairs et ses cheveux châtains mais cela restait impressionnant.

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses, reprit Dorothea. Tu te dis que je suis complètement irresponsable.

\- Et écervelée. Et je réfléchis. Tu m'as dit qu'elle était jeune mais tu ne m'as jamais donné de chiffre. C'est ça qui m'inquiète.

Ça, et le fait que Dorothea ait commencé à détourner le regard lorsque Edelgard aborda le sujet. Dans quel pétrin son amie s'était-elle fourrées, Petra et elle ?

\- Qu'est-ce que l'âge sinon un simple chiffre ? Fit Dorothea.

\- N'élude pas la question. Quel âge a Petra ?

\- Ce n'est pas important.

\- Raison de plus pour me le dire si ce n'est pas une si grande affaire.

\- Tu ne lâcheras pas le morceau ?

\- Bien sûr que non.

Dorothea poussa un soupir.

\- Elle va avoir seize ans à la fin du mois.

\- Seize ans ?! S'exclama Edelgard en écrasant son gobelet d'un poing serré, les éclaboussant toutes les deux de thé tiède.

\- Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas te le dire. Tu réagis violemment.

\- Elle est au lycée, Dorothea ! Et pas en fin de cycle mais au milieu !

Une serveuse vint leur apporter des serviettes et s'assurer que tout allait bien. Edelgard la renvoya poliment avant de tendre une poignée de serviettes en papier à Dorothea, le regard noir.

\- Parfois, tu m'exaspères.

\- Je sais bien mais c'est différent avec elle. J'ai parfois l'impression de me trouver face à une jeune adulte. Arrête de me regarder comme ça, il n'y a que trois ans de différence entre elle et moi, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Rappelle-moi quel âge a Lysithea ?

\- Quel est le rapport avec Lysithea ?

\- Et ta préceptrice, miss Eisner ?

\- C'est... commença Edelgard, les joues soudainement rouges. Mes crush d'ado ne comptent pas ! Et je signale que je ne couche pas avec Byleth.

\- Il ne s'est encore rien passé de charnel entre Petra et moi si c'est ce qu'il faut pour te rassurer. Je ne suis pas un prédateur sexuel, Edie. Je suis bien avec cette fille et si je peux saisir l'occasion de poser les bases de quelque chose de plus solide pour la suite, je le fais.

Elle vit qu'Edelgard s'était calmée malgré ses yeux ronds.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu la fréquentes ?

\- Quelques mois en tant que connaissance, quelques semaines pour le reste.

\- Et tu ne me l'as toujours pas présentée ? S'indigna faussement Edelgard, définitivement plus calme à présent.

\- Elle a un emploi du temps de ministre, s'exclama Dorothea. Entre les études, le sport et ses cours de langues, je ne sais même pas comment elle fait pour garder du temps pour moi. Si ma mère n'avait pas insisté pour la voir, je n'aurais jamais osé lui demander de passer une soirée chez moi.

\- Comment va ta mère d'ailleurs ? Demanda Edelgard en changeant brusquement de sujet.

Le visage de Dorothea s'assombrit et sa voix se fit moins forte.

\- Mal... C'est aussi pour ça que c'est à elle que je la présente avant toi. Si jamais le pire devait arriver, j'aimerais qu'elle la rencontre au moins une fois, fit-elle en baissant les yeux sur ses mains.

Edelgard avança le bras par-dessus la petite table tâchée de thé séché et posa ses doigts sur les mains crispées de Dorothea.

\- J'espère que tout ira bien. Autant pour ta mère que pour Petra.

\- Oh, tu sais, je ne me fais pas particulièrement de souci pour Petra. Elle a la tête beaucoup plus dure que la mienne. Peut-être même plus dure que la tienne, reprit Dorothea avec un peu plus de légèreté.

\- Dans ce cas, il n'y aura aucun problème pour demain soir.

Et en effet, il n'y en avait pas eu. Petra avait été adorable, comme attendu de sa part par Dorothea. Elle avait apporté plusieurs friandises achetées chez le meilleur chocolatier de la ville et avait été d'une tenue impeccable tout au long de la soirée. Elle avait tenu la discussion avec la mère de Dorothea avec quelques difficultés mais s'en était sortie avec seulement quelques erreurs de vocabulaire et tournures de phrases pour le moins originales.

\- J'aime bien cette jeune fille, avait commenté la mère de Dorothea le lendemain matin.

Son père aussi s'était comporté comme attendu. Il avait été froid et Petra avait joué le jeu de la courtoisie polie face au mépris cordial. Ils avaient peu échangé de la soirée.

\- Tu as du courage, déclara Petra tandis qu'elles s'apprêtaient pour passer la nuit.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Dorothea en défaisant prudemment la tresse de sa petite amie.

\- Pour vivre avec un gens qui n'accepte pas.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il n'accepte pas. Si quelqu'un doit se faire du souci avec mon père, c'est plutôt toi.

Elle vit Petra froncer les sourcils, sachant qu'elle faisait cela lorsqu'elle réfléchissait à une tournure de phrase.

\- Moi, je me moque. Mais il refuse une partie de toi. Je sais pas ce que je fais si mon grand-père te refuse.

Les doigts de Dorothea s'arrêtèrent un instant.

\- Tu as parlé de moi à ton grand-père ?

\- Bien sûr. Je ne dois pas ?

\- Non, enfin si. Ça me paraît seulement un peu rapide.

\- Tu me présentes à tes parents et je ne te présente pas à mon grand-père ?

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre. A parler trop vite, on en disait des énormités.

\- Pardonne-moi. C'est juste que j'ai discuté avec une amie avant-hier et elle m'a fait remarquer plusieurs choses. Parfois je me dis que tu prends notre relation pour une passade et que tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre quand tu rentreras à l'université ou bien lorsque tu retourneras à Brigid.

Petra ne dit rien durant quelques secondes puis se redressa pour attraper son portable sur lequel Dorothea la vit consulter un dictionnaire. Elle la vit taper "passade" rapidement et toutes une série de caractères apparut. L'adolescente se tourna vers elle, le regard curieux et... un peu déçu jurerait Dorothea.

\- Tu crois je vais juste passer ?

\- Non, mon cœur. C'est plutôt... Comment dire ? Reviens là, contre moi. Mes histoires n'ont jamais duré très longtemps, continua-t-elle en passant les doigts dans les longs cheveux de Petra. Pas plus de quelques mois à chaque fois et je ne veux pas que ça arrive avec toi. Tu es un vrai rayon de soleil dans ma vie, crois-moi. Mais il peut arriver n'importe quoi. Il ne serait pas étonnant que tu rencontres quelqu'un de moins effrayé que moi plus tard.

\- Tu es... pessimiste, déclara Petra en levant les yeux vers sa compagne.

\- Je suis réaliste. Je... J'ai très peur d'être abandonnée. Tellement que c'est ce qui finit par arriver à chaque fois.

Elle se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient et se sentit ridicule de se laisser aller ainsi auprès de Petra. Mais la jeune fille mêla ses doigts aux siens et ses tremblements se calmèrent immédiatement. Elle eut un pauvre éclat de rire.

\- Mais ce n'est pas très important. Voyons déjà jusqu'où et jusqu'à quand nous arriverons toi et moi, d'accord ? On aura tout le temps de tenir ce genre de discussion déprimante plus tard.

Petra hocha la tête. Dorothea posa un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Et tu es certainement la plus courageuse de nous deux. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis allée faire mes études dans un pays étranger.

\- C'est trois heures d'avion juste. Pas le bout du monde.

\- Tu suis les mêmes cours que les autres adolescents, dans une langue qui n'est pas la tienne, et tu te payes le luxe d'être parmi les mieux classés de ton établissement.

Elle put voir les joues de Petra rougir.

\- C'est le travail.

\- Tout le monde ne travaille pas autant que toi. Tu dois être l'une des personnes avec le plus d'auto-discipline que je connaisse.

\- Tu travailles beaucoup aussi. L'université est difficile.

\- Ça n'a plus grand-chose à voir avec le lycée surtout. Tu verras quand tu y seras.

Petra acquiesça en silence et Dorothea la sentit songeuse.

\- Ne te prends pas la tête avec ça maintenant. Allons nous coucher plutôt.

Elles poussèrent la table basse sur laquelle Petra avait l'habitude de travailler et déplièrent le canapé-lit. L'appartement était petit, suffisant pour une personne seule qui passait la majorité de son temps libre en extérieur, composé d'une pièce à tout faire et d'une salle de bains. Dorothea connaissait des étudiants qui vivaient dans des endroits plus petits et moins bien équipés que celui-là mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de penser que Petra se sentirait mieux ailleurs. La brigilène avait beau lui dire et lui répéter qu'elle aimait bien ses quatre murs, Dorothea trouvait ça vraiment trop exigu.

Elles s'allongèrent, blotties l'une contre l'autre et Dorothea commença à caresser le dos de la jeune fille près d'elle.

\- Tes parents disent quelque chose pour la soirée ? Demanda soudainement Petra.

\- Tu as beaucoup plu à ma mère. Mon père en revanche... c'est difficile de trouver quelqu'un qui lui plaise de toutes façons.

\- Ta mère, elle a la maladie, n'est-ce pas ?

Il y eut un instant de silence.

\- Oui, souffla Dorothea. Tu l'as deviné ?

\- C'est l'odeur.

\- L'odeur ?

\- Les malades ont une odeur. Tu ne sais pas ?

\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment été au contact de personnes malades. Tu as vraiment reniflé ma mère ?

\- Non, ça flotte dans l'air. Tu ne sens pas ? Le voisin en face fait du curry ce soir.

\- Vraiment ?

Dorothea repensa à toutes les fois où elle avait vu Petra sentir les plats inconnus ou les objets nouveaux. Elle avait d'abord pensé qu'elle aimait l'odeur du neuf comme une grande majorité de la population puis avait du se rendre à l'évidence qu'il s'agissait d'un réflexe face à la nouveauté. L'odorat était certainement plus sollicité à Brigid qu'à Adrestia.

\- Et mon odeur à moi ? Demanda Dorothea, curieuse.

\- Tu sens cosmétiques, répondit Petra en enfouissant un peu plus sa tête au creux du bras de Dorothea.

\- Je dois bien avoir une odeur à moi quelque part.

\- Là, fit Petra en enfonçant son visage au creux du cou cette fois-ci.

Dorothea sursauta, chatouillée par le souffle chaud de l'adolescente.

\- J'aime beaucoup là, continua Petra.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Dorothea, bien consciente qu'elles ne parlaient pas de la même chose.

Les bras de Petra s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et le souffle de la jeune fille se fit progressivement plus régulier, preuve qu'elle s'était endormie. Allongée dans la pénombre, Dorothea se demandait si le fait que sa jeune compagne soit porteuse de tant d'innocence était une bénédiction ou bien tout l'inverse.

* * *

La maladie avait effectivement une odeur, Dorothea s'en rendit compte dans les mois qui suivirent. Rien n'avait vraiment changé dans la maison de ses parents. Sa chambre était toujours à la même place, de même que ses affaires. Son père portait autant de mépris que d'habitude aux événements, sa mère était toujours aussi affable. Cependant, cette dernière s'affaiblissait un peu plus chaque jour. Et il vint l'un d'eux où elle commença à ne pas pouvoir quitter le lit.

Quand Dorothea revenait de sa journée à l'université, l'odeur la frappait à la manière d'une gifle. Les fenêtres n'avaient pas été ouvertes de la journée et il fallait aérer longtemps avant que ce miasme quitte l'atmosphère. Mais il s'accrochait aux objets et aux individus. A un point tel qu'elle se sentit elle-même souillée par cet effluve âcre.

Il lui fallut gérer les tâches ménagères en rentrant le soir et s'occuper de sa mère. L'aider à manger, à se laver, à ne pas oublier son traitement qui semblait de jour en jour moins efficace. Son père disparaissait de plus en plus souvent. Des heures supplémentaires au bureau disait-il. Ce rythme de vie lui rappelait ses premières années, lorsqu'elle vivait seule avec sa mère.

Elles avaient longtemps partagé une vie à deux, dans un petit appartement du quartier populaire de la ville. Son père était entré tard dans sa vie alors qu'elle avait treize ans. Sa mère lui avait dit de préparer une valise, que les déménageurs viendraient chercher le reste de ses affaires plus tard. Et lorsque Dorothea avait demandé où elles se rendaient, sa mère avait simplement répondu "chez ton père". Ce qu'elle ne savait pas à cette époque, c'était qu'il s'agissait du résultat d'une bataille juridique longue de plusieurs années et que son père avait préféré les héberger toutes les deux afin d'alléger la pension qu'il serait obligé de payer. Les voir faire chambre à part l'avait laissée un peu perplexe les premiers jours, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'habitue à cette ambiance toujours légèrement tendue. La maison était peut-être plus grande mais elle s'y sentait mal à l'aise.

Il y avait bien eu quelques éclats de voix, quelques paroles blessantes. Dorothea s'était entendu dire une paire de fois, par cet homme dont elle avait découvert l'existence quelques années seulement auparavant, qu'elle ne pouvait pas être sa fille.

\- Et de qui veux-tu qu'elle soit ? Répondait alors sa mère. Que je sache, ce n'est pas moi qui allait voir à droite et à gauche à cette période de ma vie.

Ça suffisait à le faire taire pour un certain temps.

Aujourd'hui, Dorothea ne savait pas si elle le voulait près d'elle ou non, au moins pour l'aider. Elle eut moins de temps pour elle, pour ses études et finalement pour Petra. Elle ne pouvait plus passer trois quarts d'heure à se coiffer et se maquiller le matin quand elle devait préparer de quoi manger à sa mère pour la journée, elle perdait pied à l'université, voyait sa moyenne dégringoler aussi vite que son moral. Et Petra... Petra prenait régulièrement de ses nouvelles, tout comme Edelgard. La jeune fille lui envoya de l'encens et des huiles à brûler et Dorothea reconnut là tout l'esprit pratique de sa compagne. Ces petits bâtonnets incandescents furent certainement ce qui l'empêchèrent de s'écrouler complètement. L'odeur était toujours âcre et lourde mais supportable quand elle se rendait dans la chambre aux rideaux à demi-tirés et qu'elle nourrissait sa mère à la petite cuillère.

 _Elle est déjà partie_ , songea-t-elle en voyant le regard lointain, absent, de sa mère et sa peau beaucoup trop pâle.

Et l'infirmière qui venait changer sa perfusion et ajuster son traitement tous les soirs ne lui adressa pas les vœux de rétablissement habituels cette fois-là.

Le lendemain, une nouvelle odeur flottait dans l'air. Ce n'était pas que l'encens et la maladie. Dorothea ne l'avait jamais sentie. Cependant, un instinct vieux de plusieurs millénaires la prévint de ce qui l'attendait derrière la porte close de la chambre et elle se sentit coupable d'être soulagée en voyant qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Au moins, sa mère ne souffrait plus.

Elle fut reconnaissante envers son père qui s'occupa de toutes les démarches, envers Edie qui vint assister aux obsèques avec elle et la laissa pleurer contre sa chemise.

\- Pourquoi n'appelles-tu pas Petra ? Lui demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Je ne veux pas lui imposer ça.

Edelgard n'avait pas insisté.

De retour chez elle, sans sa mère pour servir de médiateur entre son père et elle, les tensions ne se calmèrent pas. Ils ne parvinrent pas à s'ignorer et les premières disputes éclatèrent rapidement. L'une d'elles en particulier laissa Dorothea au fond du trou.

Assise à un arrêt de bus à trois heures du matin, elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui l'avait déclenchée. Une remarque comme quoi elle se trouvait au milieu du passage, une réponse un peu acide et puis ça avait été l'escalade. Les mots l'avaient frappée et l'avaient laissée complètement étourdie. "Traînée" étant certainement le plus poli dont elle se souvenait. Le sang bouillonnant, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait physiquement rien faire contre son père, elle avait rassemblé quelques affaires essentielles et avait claqué la porte de la maison. Après coup, sa décision lui parut stupide. Elle refusait pourtant de retourner là-bas comme une adolescente fugueuse. Et ainsi, elle se trouvait dans la rue au milieu de la nuit, encore à moitié hébétée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, serrant son portable à deux mains.

Les transports en commun ne circuleraient pas avant deux bonnes heures, sans compter qu'elle n'avait aucun endroit où aller. Elle songea à l'endroit où elle aimerait se trouver en cet instant et elle envoya un unique message à Petra.

_C'est stupide. Elle doit dormir à l'heure qu'il est. Et que veux-tu qu'elle fasse ? Elle vit à l'autre bout de la ville et n'a pas de moyen de transport non plus. Elle..._

Sa pensée s'interrompit en voyant son écran s'allumer. Petra l'appelait. Elle décrocha et n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu es où ?

Dorothea lui donna l'information, fébrile. Elle n'aurait jamais cru ça possible.

\- J'arrive. Tu attends.

Il y eut un bruit derrière Petra, comme si elle tombait et elle prononça plusieurs mots en brigilène. Il ne fallait pas savoir parler la langue pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'insultes.

\- Sac au milieu, dit-elle avant même que Dorothea ait pu demander ce qu'il se passait. Compte vingt minutes.

Et elle raccrocha. Vingt minutes ? Comment comptait-elle s'y prendre ?

La réponse arriva une quinzaine de minutes seulement plus tard quand deux bras fermes l'entourèrent et qu'elle se laissa aller à pleurer contre son épaule, sans une parole.

\- Tu as couru ? Parvint-elle à demander au bout de quelques instants.

Elle avait pu sentir les battements rapides du cœur de Petra et il était difficile de passer outre l'odeur de transpiration.

\- Nouveau record, répondit la jeune fille. Dommage pas enregistré.

Dorothea n'avait pas le courage d'estimer la vitesse à laquelle Petra avait parcouru la distance les séparant de son appartement.

\- Mais viens. Il faut aller dormir. Ce n'est pas une heure d'être dehors.

Elle lui prit son sac et la main et Dorothea lui emboîta docilement le pas. Elle la suivait de manière un peu automatique, l'adrénaline de la dispute était retombée et elle se sentait terriblement fatiguée. Petra lui parla tout le long mais elle ne savait pas si c'était des paroles en brigilène ou en adrestien. Certainement un peu des deux. Elle ne saisissait rien mais le simple fait de ne pas être seule, de se savoir accompagnée lui fit du bien.

Il leur fallut plus d'une heure pour rejoindre l'appartement de Petra. La table basse fut poussée, le canapé-lit ouvert et Dorothea tira du réconfort dans ces gestes familiers. Elle savait qu'ils signifiaient qu'elle allait se retrouver allongée, au chaud, avec Petra dans ses bras. Cette dernière l'aida à se changer, lui demanda si elle désirait quelque chose.

\- De l'eau.

Elle lui apporta un verre d'eau que Dorothea ne parvint à vider qu'à moitié tellement sa gorge était serrée. Petra lui rabattit doucement la couverture dessus et elle s'endormit avant même que sa tête ne touche l'oreiller.

Elle fut réveillée par le bruit de la porte qui se fermait et ça lui prit un moment avant de se souvenir de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. La couverture et l'oreiller près d'elle portaient l'odeur de Petra. Elle fit le tour de la pièce du regard, la trouva vide. La porte de la salle de bains était ouverte, montrant par là qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Petra venait donc de sortir. Elle se retourna dans le lit, ramena ses genoux contre son torse.

Bien sûr que Petra sortirait, elle n'allait pas s'empêcher de vivre pour elle. Il y avait certainement lycée aujourd'hui et même sans ça, il restait son entraînement sportif. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle ne pouvait pas rester chez Petra. Elle s'en voulait déjà énormément de l'avoir contactée à une heure pareille cette nuit, de l'avoir dérangée après de longues semaines d'échanges écourtés. Pas étonnant que la jeune fille soit partie sans rien lui dire ce matin. Elle appréhendait déjà son retour ce soir. Que lui dirait-elle ?

Le courage de réfléchir à tout ça lui manquait pour l'instant et elle s'enroula un peu plus dans la couverture. Elle s'était à moitié rendormie quand elle sentit la main de Petra sur sa joue et une odeur de viennoiseries chaudes flotter dans l'air.

\- Je ramène petit déjeuner. Tu dois manger.

Dorothea lui répondit d'un grognement étouffé.

\- Peut-être que tu n'as pas de faim mais il y a besoin. Regarde, je ramène le chausson avec les pommes.

A l'annonce de sa viennoiserie favorite, Dorothea se redressa lentement.

\- Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda Petra.

\- On peut... On peut rester ici ? Répondit Dorothea après une longue minute.

\- On peut.

Petra lui passa un bras autour des épaules, l'attira à elle.

Elles passèrent la journée ainsi, alternant moments de calme et de chagrin, perception aiguë de la réalité et hébétement à demi-ensommeillé. Dorothea put enfin se rendre compte du poids de sa fatigue. Il fallut attendre le deuxième jour pour qu'elle parvienne à rester éveillée au moins une demi-journée et le troisième pour qu'elle arrive à parler sans fondre en larmes au bout de quelques minutes.

Petra s'occupa de tout durant ce temps-là. Et quand elle n'était pas occupée à leur préparer le repas ou à s'acquitter d'autres tâches, elle restait près de Dorothea, flanquée sous la couverture elle aussi. Elle avait repoussé les mains quémandeuses de réconfort de Dorothea une fois, consciente que cette dernière cherchait seulement du soulagement dans un contact physique plus poussé que leurs étreintes habituelles.

\- Non. Je ne peux pas donner ça. Pas comme ça, lui avait-elle répondu en lui prenant les poignets et en l'embrassant tendrement, sans céder face à la blessure qu'elle venait d'infliger à sa compagne. Dors plutôt.

Le front contre celui de Dorothea, elle l'avait accompagnée dans son sommeil.

Maintenant, au bout de quatre jours, Dorothea commençait à aller mieux. Elle était occupée à secouer la couverture par la fenêtre, prenant garde à ne pas la laisser tomber si elle ne voulait pas aller la chercher cinq étages plus bas tandis que Petra tenait une conversation téléphonique toute brigilène. Ramenant la couverture à elle, Dorothea tendit l'oreille. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle entendait Petra parler aussi longtemps dans sa langue natale. Elle rassembla ses affaires, ouvrit la fenêtre de la salle de bains pour faire circuler l'air et entreprit de ranger leur vaisselle. Enfin, deux bras bruns se lièrent autour de sa taille, par derrière.

\- Tu laisses ça et tu viens voir ?

Intriguée, Dorothea s'exécuta. Petra la fit asseoir sur le canapé et lui posa son ordinateur portable sur les genoux.

\- Dis-moi si un te plaît et choisis.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda la jeune femme en faisant défiler ce qui était des annonces de location immobilières. Tu en as assez de me voir chez toi ? Rajouta-t-elle sur un ton qu'elle voulait plaisantin sans parvenir à dissimuler tout à fait son angoisse que ce soit vrai.

\- Tu choisis pour nous. Je regarde ce matin déjà, quand tu dors. Dorothea ? appela-t-elle en voyant la tension dans les épaules de l'intéressée.

\- Tu veux dire que... Que...

\- Que ici est petit pour deux personnes.

\- Tu me demandes de choisir un de ces appartements pour que nous y vivions toutes les deux ?

\- C'est ça. Tu ne veux pas ?

\- Si. Bon sang, bien sûr que je veux. Seulement, je ne pensais pas que ça se ferait comme ça.

Elle avait incroyablement chaud et l'idée la traversa que l'on pouvait faire un malaise sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle inspira profondément pour se calmer et commença à parcourir les annonces. Elle remarqua que les surfaces étaient toutes amplement suffisantes pour deux personnes, voire un peu trop et puis surtout...

\- Ils sont assez chers. Comment on va assumer ça ?

\- Tu n'as pas d'inquiétude pour ça. Choisis celui qui plaît le plus.

\- C'est ton grand-père que tu avais au téléphone tout à l'heure, pas vrai ? C'est lui qui va payer ?

\- C'est mon grand-père au téléphone et ce n'est pas lui qui paye. Mais il est content que je change d'habitation. Il dit ici est comme grotte pour serpent et que ma peau va prendre des écailles.

\- Tu es sûre qu'il n'y aura pas de problème ?

\- Sûre, répondit Petra en hochant vivement la tête.

Avec l'étrange impression de profiter de la situation, Dorothea porta son dévolu sur trois d'entre eux, demandant s'il était possible de les visiter avant d'arrêter son choix. Bien entendu, Petra accepta. Le seul problème se profilant à l'horizon était que les rendez-vous obtenus pour les visites se déroulaient les jours où Petra avait cours.

\- Je compte sur toi, lui dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue avant de partir en cours le premier jour des visites.

Dorothea visita deux appartements ce jour-là et invita Edelgard à la rejoindre dans le café où elles avaient l'habitude d'aller se relaxer après leurs cours respectifs.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé la femme de ma vie, déclara-t-elle après avoir raconté les derniers événements à son amie. Mais j'ai vraiment l'impression de profiter d'elle. Je n'ai rien à lui offrir en retour et ça me met assez mal à l'aise.

\- Elle fait ça parce qu'elle veut être avec toi, non ? Tant que tu n'en abuses pas, je ne pense pas que tu ais à te faire du souci.

Edie sirota une gorgée de son thé.

\- Dis, Petra a un tatouage sur le visage ? Une demie-lune sous l'œil ?

\- Et un bandeau autour du bras et un autre dans le dos. Pourquoi ça ?

\- Je pense l'avoir déjà vue quelque part, c'était pour avoir ta confirmation, répondit Edelgard avec un sourire qui fit tiquer Dorothea.

\- Où est-ce que tu l'aurais croisée ?

Le sourire d'Edelgard s'élargit un peu plus.

\- Je préfère te laisser la surprise.

Le lendemain, Dorothea visitait le troisième appartement et arrêtait son choix sur celui qu'elle avait vu en premier la veille. Mieux situé et surtout plus ensoleillé. Elle pensait à Petra qui semblait carburer à l'énergie solaire.

Il leur fallait désormais déménager leurs possessions.

Dorothea avisa le sac qu'elle avait emporté lors de son départ de chez son père. Ce n'était pas grand-chose.

\- Tu connais quelqu'un qui conduit ? Demanda Petra. Et il faut prendre tes affaires chez ton père.

L'idée ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit.

\- Ce sont tes choses. Bien sûr on va les chercher, lui dit Petra.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne initiative. Ses jambes devenaient de coton quand elle songeait à retourner là-bas, même pour les quelques heures nécessaires à la récupération de ses effets.

Pour les conducteurs, elle contacta Edelgard.

\- Hubert et Ferdinand ont une voiture.

\- Caspar peut prêter les bras, rajouta Petra.

Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi à six. Par chance, ils se rendirent chez le père de Dorothea alors que ce dernier était absent. Au bureau certainement, pensa Dorothea. Elle fut soulagée de voir que rien n'avait bougé dans sa chambre, chagrinée que les rares affaires que dispersaient sa mère dans la maison aient disparu de sa vue. Le groupe lui laissa un instant pour se recueillir devant la porte de la chambre qu'avait occupée sa mère durant ces derniers mois. Avec l'impression que tout allait trop vite, elle alla rejoindre les autres pour emballer ses affaires et les premiers allers-retours se firent.

Ce fut plus rapide que prévu et il ne leur resta bientôt qu'à défaire les cartons. Pour l'instant, ils partageaient bières et pizzas sur la terrasse de l'appartement récemment loué.

\- C'est tradition Adrestia ? Demanda Petra. Caspar aussi m'a donné pizza après que j'emménage.

\- C'est plutôt une tradition d'étudiants fauchés, l'éclaira Ferdinand. Merci à Dorothea de nous permettre de l'honorer comme il se doit.

\- Merci à vous d'être venus nous aider surtout, répondit l'intéressée.

Après tout cela, elle pouvait bien leur offrir de quoi récupérer des forces. Elle observa le groupe. Edie, Ferdinand et Hubert étaient fidèles à eux-mêmes. Avec les événements de ces derniers temps, elle ne les avait pas beaucoup vu. Les cheveux de Ferdinand avaient poussé, Edelgard semblait encore plus sûre d'elle-même et Dorothea ne savait pas si c'était le retour des beaux jours mais Hubert avait l'air moins sinistre qu'à son habitude. Elle ne connaissait pas Caspar qui était un camarade de Petra et elle se dit qu'elle le trouvait sympathique. Un peu turbulent peut-être mais plein de bonne volonté. C'était lui qui avait porté la majorité des cartons et avait joué avec Petra à celui qui en mènerait le plus. Ces deux-là semblaient pris dans la spirale d'une saine compétition en ce qui concernait les arts physiques. Elle fut heureuse de voir qu'ils s'entendaient tous, bien qu'un peu perplexe face aux sujets de discussion choisis.

_Petra et Edie sont vraiment en train de parler géopolitique du siècle passé ?_

Parfois, sa petite amie lui semblait anachronique, déphasée par rapport aux gens de son âge. Il suffisait de voir Caspar qui discutait des résultats de la saison sportive de base-ball avec Ferdinand à côté.

Elle avisa le pack de bières bientôt vide et ramassa les bouteilles qui l'étaient dans l'optique de les échanger. En se rendant dans la cuisine, une vraie pièce qui servait de cuisine cette fois, elle s'arrêta un instant devant la pile de cartons en se disant qu'il était étrange que toute sa vie soit contenue là-dedans. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit la voix d'Edelgard par-dessus son épaule.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui. Tu m'as fait peur.

\- Je viens me laver les mains, Caspar est du genre à faire de grands gestes.

\- Désolée pour ta veste.

\- Ça partira. Mais tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

\- Franchement ? J'ai l'impression d'être l'héroïne d'un de ces romans à succès. Ceux où elle rencontre un homme riche qui tombe amoureux d'elle et exauce tous ses caprices, souffla Dorothea en accompagnant Edie à la cuisine.

\- Façon _Pretty woman_?

\- Oui. C'est très bizarre. Je me demande quand est-ce que ça s'arrêtera, ou bien qu'est-ce que je devrais payer par la suite.

\- Tu te poses trop de question, répliqua Edelgard en ouvrant le robinet.

\- Comme toujours. On voit où ça m'a menée dans ma vie sentimentale.

\- Laisse-toi aller. Cette fille est venue te chercher en pleine nuit en courant depuis l'autre bout de la ville. Tu peux difficilement penser qu'elle va te laisser tomber, ce serait même insultant pour elle.

\- Tu as raison.

\- J'ai vérifié rapidement. Elle a fait du seize kilomètres heure en moyenne.

Dorothea se souvint qu'elle-même atteignait difficilement les neuf lorsqu'elle avait des cours de sport.

\- Elle m'aime décidément beaucoup trop...

\- A croire que tu n'es jamais contente, répliqua Edie en lui lançant le torchon à la figure.

\- Je suis compliquée à satisfaire, que veux-tu ? Reprit Dorothea d'un air grivois.

\- Je plains cette jeune fille alors. Des avancées sur le plan... physique ?

\- C'est toi qui me demande ça ?

\- J'ai droit à des compte-rendus complets depuis des années, pourquoi ce serait différent avec elle ? Je préfère prendre les devants.

\- On a pas vraiment eu la tête à ça dernièrement, répondit Dorothea en se disant qu'il lui faudrait apprendre à se taire prochainement. J'ai vaguement essayé mais elle m'a envoyée paître. Et elle a eu raison, rajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'Edelgard allait ajouter quelque chose. Ce n'était définitivement pas le moment.

Edelgard hocha lentement la tête.

\- Et pour l'université, que comptes-tu faire ? Tu as raté pas mal de choses.

\- Je suis certainement bonne pour redoubler, soupira Dorothea.

Edelgard fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et en tira un prospectus qu'elle tendit à Dorothea. Cette dernière l'attrapa et prit quelques instants pour en lire le premier volet.

\- École supérieure des arts dramatiques ?

\- J'ai pensé à toi en le voyant. Tu m'en parles souvent. Quitte à prendre un nouveau départ, autant faire ça jusqu'au bout.

Elles échangèrent un sourire.

\- Je me demande vraiment ce que j'ai fais pour être aussi bien entourée.

\- Dis-toi que c'est ton charme naturel.

\- Ça veut dire que tu me trouves charmante ? Fit Dorothea avec un clin d'œil

\- Avec ta petite amie dans la pièce à côté ? Tu n'as décidément honte de rien.

\- Edelgard von Hresvelg me trouve charmante, la honte n'existe plus dans mon univers.

\- Allons plutôt rejoindre les autres avant qu'ils ne se posent trop de questions.

Elles récupérèrent quelques bières et retournèrent sur la terrasse où Caspar et Petra étaient occupés à savoir qui pouvait plier un carton de pizza le plus de fois possibles. Quelque part, Dorothea était rassurée de voir que sa petite amie pouvait avoir des activités d'adolescente de seize ans. Caspar l'emporta d'une pliure. Petra le relança immédiatement sur autre chose :

\- Peut-être que tes bras sont plus forts, mais je coupe pizza plus vite !

\- Que quelqu'un amène un couteau, un chronomètre et fasse l'arbitre, lança Ferdinand.

\- J'ai le couteau, déclara Hubert.

\- Je tiens le chrono, continua Edie.

\- Et je ferai l'arbitre, termina Ferdinand.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? Intervint Dorothea.

Au moins, elle pouvait se rassurer en voyant qu'ils s'entendaient tous.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand elle se trouva enfin seule avec Petra, elle put finalement souffler. Elles avaient déplié le canapé et étaient allongées l'une à côté de l'autre.

\- Il faut acheter un lit, déclara Petra.

Dorothea répondit d'un soupir apaisé, occupée à l'une de ses activités préférées : jouer avec les longs cheveux de sa jeune compagne.

\- Tu avais déjà pensé à tout ça avant ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- A quoi ?

\- A t'installer avec moi.

\- Parfois.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Mais c'est... comme un rêve quand tu es réveillée. Il y a un mot pour ça...

\- Un fantasme ?

\- Fantasme.

Elles passèrent quelques instants à simplement goûter l'air de ce nouvel appartement qu'elles allaient partager.

\- Tu es heureuse, Petra ?

\- Oui, répondit la concernée sans hésitation. Et toi ?

Dorothea la serra contre elle.

\- Très.

* * *

Le temps passa à une vitesse folle aux yeux de Dorothea. Elle laissa tomber cette fin d'année à l'université et prit un travail à temps partiel avec l'idée d'intégrer cette école supérieure que lui avait présenté Edelgard. Petra s'investissait dans ses études avec l'objectif d'intégrer une classe préparatoire et Dorothea ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'elle ait les capacités pour.

L'appartement se remplit petit à petit. Un vrai lit tout d'abord. Le canapé-lit fut relégué à sa juste place : dans le salon, devant la table basse dans laquelle il était devenu compliqué de se prendre les jambes. Une télévision, une vraie table et ses quatre chaises, une penderie pour tous les vêtements de Dorothea, une bibliothèque pour que Petra n'ait plus à empiler ses livres de cours près du canapé.

Dorothea tenta vaguement de se mettre à la cuisine et elles durent se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle était un cas perdu dans ce domaine. Petra se débrouillait beaucoup mieux et prenait un plaisir évident à lui préparer tout un tas de plats inhabituels.

\- C'est pas tout à fait Brigid mais c'est presque tout pareil, disait-elle en posant le plat sur la table.

C'était parfois surprenant, souvent bon. Dorothea ne se plaignait pas. Petra s'occupait trop bien d'elle pour qu'elle puisse décemment trouver quoi que ce soit à redire. Peut-être lui prêtait-elle même trop d'attention. Il avait suffit que Dorothea chantonne quelques fois et qu'elle mentionne le fait qu'elle trouvait la langue brigilène agréable à l'oreille pour que Petra lui propose de lui apprendre quelques chants de son archipel natal. Dorothea avait dit oui et avait dans le même temps découvert que Petra possédait un instrument de musique à trois cordes typiquement brigilène.

Elle lui avait appris quelques couplets d'abord en l'accompagnant de cet instrument, puis des chants complets. Elles avaient montré cela à Edelgard qui les avait écouté avec un sourire et qui avait sorti son portable.

\- Recommencez pour voir.

Elles s'étaient exécutées de bonne grâce. Elles n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver sur les réseaux sociaux en revanche, encore moins d'y rencontrer un certain succès. On ne voyait pas leurs visages, seulement les mains de Petra sur les cordes et une partie du buste de Dorothea.

\- J'ai envoyé la vidéo à Hubert, avoua Edelgard quand Dorothea lui demanda des comptes. Je ne pensais pas qu'il l'enverrait à quelqu'un d'autre et que ce serait hors-contrôle en quelques jours. Je suis sincèrement désolée.

\- J'imagine que ce n'est pas si grave en soi.

Ça ne l'était même pas du tout. Ça amusa tellement Petra que des inconnus s'intéressent soudainement aux chants de Brigid qu'elle demanda à Dorothea si elles pouvaient recommencer. Et ça fonctionna.

\- Bernadetta vient me voir après le cours, fit Petra en rentrant plus tard que d'habitude un soir. Elle me dit qu'elle aime beaucoup la culture de Brigid mais qu'elle sait pas comment venir me parler. Alors elle me montre les vidéos et on discute longtemps.

Elle posa son sac, retira sa veste.

\- Tu veux bien chanter pour moi ? Demanda-t-elle.

D'humeur amoureuse, Dorothea lui répondit au creux de l'oreille :

\- Je préférerais que ce soit toi qui chante pour moi.

La phrase sembla mettre quelques secondes à frapper la compréhension de Petra. Dorothea allait changer de sujet, ne voulant pas imposer ses propres envies alors que Petra n'avait fait aucun pas vers elle dans ce domaine. Cela commençait doucement à lui peser sans qu'elle ne veuille non plus précipiter les choses. Aussi fut-elle surprise lorsque Petra attrapa sa main et l'entraîna dans leur chambre. Encore plus quand elle défit les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise et y porta les doigts de Dorothea qui pour le coup, ne sut pas comment réagir.

\- C'est... C'est la première fois, sois gentille.

Et Dorothea se sentit fondre face à la confiance que Petra mettait en elle. Elle porta les doigts de Petra à ses lèvres et les embrassa tendrement.

\- Je te le promet, mon amour.

\- Sinon je mords, ajouta Petra comme pour se rassurer.

\- Je pense qu'on peut allier les deux... susurra-t-elle en faisant basculer Petra sur le lit.

Elle y parvint. Elle garda un bleu sur l'épaule pendant deux semaines. Pas par manque de douceur ou de gentillesse. Bien au contraire.

Leur nuit fut courte et celles qui suivirent ne furent pas beaucoup plus longues. Petra s'avéra être une amante passionnée, avide d'apprendre et pleine d'idées pour le plus grand plaisir de Dorothea. Il avait suffit d'une première fois.

Aussi, lorsque durant un de leurs rendez-vous au café, à Edelgard et elle, Edie demanda où en était ce fameux compte-rendu, Dorothea réalisa qu'elle n'en ferait aucun.

\- C'est... C'est trop intime, répondit-elle à Edelgard qui ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

\- C'est bien la première fois, commenta simplement Edie.

\- C'est... Juste ciel, j'ai juste l'impression de l'aimer un peu plus à chaque minute qui passe.

Elle ne voulait pas raconter ce qu'elle vivait avec Petra dans leurs moments de passion. Et même si elle l'avait voulu, elle n'avait pas les mots. Elle ne savait pas comment expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait lorsque les doigt de Petra, plus fins, plus forts, bruns contre sa peau blanche, glissaient sur son ventre, ses seins ou ses hanches. La manière dont elle oubliait le monde qui l'entourait quand Petra était au-dessus d'elle, le visage tellement près du sien qu'il lui suffisait de tendre les lèvres pour capturer tout son souffle et toute sa personne. La façon qu'elle avait de guetter le plaisir de Dorothea tout en l'amenant doucement à elle, comme un chasseur à l'affût. Une image s'était imposée à Dorothea dans ces moments : celle de l'éclosion de quelque chose de doux et merveilleux qu'elle guetteraient ensemble et qui s'ouvrirait en une vague écrasante de plaisir.

Elle n'avait juste pas les mots.

* * *

Dorothea voulait gâter Petra. Mais hormis lui mener le petit déjeuner au lit et s'occuper des tâches que tout appartement nécessitait, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

Petra savait ce qu'elle voulait et ce qu'elle aimait et parvenait très bien à satisfaire ses besoins et ses envies seules, de manière étonnamment efficace pour une jeune fille de son âge. Dorothea songea qu'à presque dix-sept ans, elle aurait été complètement perdue s'il lui avait fallut vivre seule loin de son pays natal. Même maintenant, à quasiment vingt ans, il lui arrivait d'être un peu confuse face à la vie en couple, et surtout indépendante.

En y réfléchissant, tout le nœud du problème se tenait là. Elle était bel et bien en couple mais clairement pas indépendante. Sans Petra à qui se raccrocher, émotionnellement et financièrement, elle ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau. Elle serait certainement retournée chez son père la nuit de son escapade et dépérirait en ce moment-même.

Ça encore, elle pouvait s'y faire. Elle connaissait suffisamment d'histoires romantiques, tragiques ou comiques, pour que la pilule passe assez bien.

Restait l'aspect financier alors. Petra gérait à peu près tout à ce niveau. C'était elle qui assumait le loyer, les factures et la majeure partie de leurs courses alimentaires les fois où Dorothea n'insistait pas pour payer elle-même ce qui constituerait leurs repas dans les jours à venir. Et malgré ça, c'était toujours Petra qui réglait leurs sorties également, que ce soit simplement un verre en terrasse au centre-ville, un restaurant ou un cinéma. Cette situation la mettait terriblement mal à l'aise.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait une question d'ego. Elle ne se raccrochait pas au fait qu'elle était l'aînée dans leur couple pour justifier ce sentiment de mal-être mais elle souffrait de ne pas être sur un pied d'égalité avec Petra pour cela. Ça l'agaçait et elle en était à ne plus savoir où se mettre lorsque Petra lui offrait un accessoire à glisser dans ses cheveux.

Elle craqua quand un jour, Petra étant en cours, elle ouvrit à un livreur. Une fois le paquet déposé, elle avait envoyé un message à sa compagne pour savoir de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir. Petra lui avait répondu quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard en lui disant que c'était un cadeau pour elle.

Curieuse, Dorothea avait ouvert le carton et s'était trouvée avec une platine vinyle dans les bras. Elle l'avait ré-emballée dans la foulée et était retournée à ses occupations.

Petra était rentrée le soir, tout sourire.

\- Le cadeau te plaît ? Était la première chose qu'elle avait demandé après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de Dorothea. Il y a le problème ? Tu as l'air... avec de la colère.

De la colère, oui. C'était le mot. Dorothea était bel et bien en colère mais pas contre Petra, seulement contre elle-même. Elle expliqua la situation, vit petit à petit Petra se détendre devant elle et ne put que répondre à son baiser quand elle vint se lover dans ses bras.

\- J'ai eu de la peur un instant, fit la jeune fille en collant son front contre l'épaule de Dorothea.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, c'est juste que... Écoute, tu me loges et me nourris, c'est toi qui sors le porte-feuille à toutes nos sorties et tu trouves encore le temps de m'offrir ce genre de choses. C'est terriblement frustrant !

\- Il faut offrir des cadeaux aussi alors, répliqua Petra d'un ton léger.

Et Dorothea la sentit rire contre sa clavicule.

\- Je suis sérieuse, mon cœur Ça ne m'amuse pas.

\- Je demande le pardon. Tu sais que j'ai de l'amour pour toi, beaucoup... Mais Adrestia n'a pas les mots que je connais pour ça. Et je peux être seulement...

Elle s'écarta légèrement de Dorothea pour chercher ses mots.

\- ... bassement matérialiste ? Déclara-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

\- Où as-tu entendu ça ?

Petra secoua la tête, signifiant que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

\- Je te veux avec du plaisir dans notre vie.

\- J'ai parfois l'impression que tu cherches à acheter mon attention. Tu sais pourtant que tu n'as pas besoin de ça.

\- Je sais. J'aime te donner les choses que tu aimes. Pas pour acheter les sentiments mais pour le plaisir. Tu me donnes beaucoup déjà...

\- Je me demande bien quoi.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce sourire radieux de la part de Petra contre elle.

\- Tu donnes le courage. Tu le dis avant, je fais les mêmes cours que les autres, dans une langue qui n'est pas à moi. Il y a de la fatigue à ça et du mal du pays. Mais je sais que tu es là quand je rentre et ça me donne de la bravoure. Tu me donnes du bonheur, alors laisse-moi t'en donner aussi. S'il te plaît, Dorothea ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas dire non quand tu me fais ce regard-là...

\- Tu t'occupes bien de moi, il ne faut pas de doute là-dessus. Je peux prononcer le serment brigilène si tu veux, fit Petra en reculant d'un pas et en portant une main à son cœur

\- Le quoi ?

\- C'est comme une promesse de sincéritude. Celui qui ment en faisant le serment va avoir l'esprit farceur dans sa maison.

Et elle prononça rapidement quelques phrases brigilènes, la main toujours sur le cœur

\- Je dis encore, pour que tu n'ais plus le doute : tu t'occupes bien de moi et apportes tout ce qui me manque. Ma vie sans toi n'est pas la même et je veux te donner du bonheur.

Elle avisa le carton que Dorothea avait laissé de côté plus tôt.

\- Même si c'est avec le lecteur de vinyles.

\- C'est un très beau cadeau. Comment as-tu fais pour le choisir ? Je ne te savais pas adepte de musique.

\- Bernadetta m'aide. Elle dit elle aime beaucoup ta voix.

\- Vraiment ? Eh bien, je pourrais la rencontrer peut-être. Par exemple demain, quand nous irons en ville acheter quelque chose à faire tourner sur cette platine.

\- L'idée est bonne ! J'appelle maintenant.

Dorothea la regarda s'élancer vers son portable et décider d'une heure et d'un lieu de rendez-vous. Elle trouva étonnant que Petra ait à batailler autant pour une simple sortie en ville. Elle ne saisit pas toutes les subtilités mais comprit que Bernadetta faisait des manières.

Et ce fut alors seulement une moitié de surprise de se trouver face à une jeune fille aussi timide et réservée le lendemain.

\- Alors, il paraît que tu aimes m'entendre chanter ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Et Bernadetta sursauta, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Dorothea s'adresse directement à elle.

\- O-Oui. Beaucoup en fait.

Petra la poussa légèrement de l'épaule.

\- Donne lui. Elle ne mord pas.

Il se passa quelques instants durant lesquels Bernadetta fouilla dans son sac et en tira une peluche. Un joli petit ourson coiffé d'une casquette noire et or.

\- Je-Je l'ai fait p-pour vous, bégaya-t-elle en devenant rouge comme une pivoine.

\- Pour moi ?

Dorothea saisit le petit animal.

\- C'est ta première fan, commenta Petra.

Un peu embarrassée, Dorothea remercia Bernadetta qui donna l'impression qu'elle allait s'enfuir dans la seconde. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle plissa cependant les yeux de plaisir. Jusqu'à maintenant, Bernadetta ne connaissait d'elle que sa voix. Et ceci était une chose qui lui appartenait, à elle seule.

* * *

Les auditions pour l'école d'arts dramatiques se tenaient aujourd'hui. Elle faisait les cent pas dans la petite salle où ils attendaient tous, agaçant les autres candidats, épluchant le texte qui lui avait été remis une heure auparavant seulement.

_Loog et la dame du vent, hein ?_

Un classique dont tout le monde avait entendu parler mais qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas. Les histoires de chevaliers n'étaient pas ses préférées. Elle avait mémorisé son texte durant cette heure mais elle appréhendait l'exercice d'improvisation qui s'ensuivrait tout en l'attendant impatiemment.

Heureusement que Petra l'attendait dehors. Que ça se passe bien ou non, elle aurait au moins le réconfort de voir sa compagne en sortant d'ici.

On appela son nom et elle se rendit sur la scène, légèrement intimidée par les rangées vides de sièges rouges face à elle. Elle se concentra sur le jury composé de trois personnes et reconnut l'une d'entre elles. Elle savait en venant ici que Manuela Casagrande faisait partie des professeurs de comédie. Mais entre le savoir et se retrouver physiquement en présence d'une de ses idoles d'adolescente, il y avait tout un monde.

\- Vous pouvez y aller.

Dorothea se concentra. Il lui fallait faire un sans-faute.

* * *

\- Passez chez moi. J'ai les deux petits à garder mais ils iront se coucher tôt, leur avait dit Edelgard.

Elles s'étaient alors rendues chez elle, dans sa grande demeure familiale qui était un bijou de l'architecture adrestienne du XIIème siècle. Dorothea se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise chez Edelgard. Tout était trop grand, les chambres étaient trop nombreuses, les murs trop épais, les fenêtres trop hautes... Rien ne semblait être fait à échelle humaine. Et l'écran de télévision, pourtant un grand modèle, qui était réglé sur une chaîne d'informations en continu, paraissait un élément de décor de maison de poupée. C'était l'endroit parfait pour une famille nombreuse, et avoir dix frères et sœurs suffisait à entrer dans cette catégorie là. Mais Dorothea se sentait petite ici et alla se pelotonner sur le canapé tandis que Petra, Edelgard et les jumeaux choisissaient le menu qu'ils se feraient livrer ce soir.

En les entendant derrière elle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était épuisée. Ces auditions l'avaient laissée vidée de toute énergie et même si c'était chez Edelgard, dans ce bâtiment de la vieille aristocratie, elle ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de n'avoir rien à réfléchir pour ce soir.

Son regard capté par les images de la télévision, elle saisit qu'il s'agissait d'un reportage portant sur l'archipel de Brigid et quelque chose réveilla son attention.

\- Petra, appela-t-elle. McNairy est courant comme nom de famille à Brigid ?

\- Pas trop, répondit la jeune fille en rejoignant Dorothea.

Elle l'enserra par-derrière, le menton posé sur sa tête, par-dessus le dossier.

\- Tu regardes images de Brigid ?

Dorothea ne répondit pas de suite. Il y eut un passage sur la situation de l'archipel qui rappelait l'importance de l'importation de leur artisanat et leur nourriture, les échanges de métaux et la manne touristique avec ses bons et ses mauvais côtés. Elle se souvint qu'il s'agissait de l'un de ces pays avec un roi à leur tête et des images dudit roi saluant une foule passèrent à l'écran.

\- Je me demande si grand-père va bien, marmonna Petra.

\- Tu pourras l'appeler tout à l'heure. C'est drôle, tu n'avais jamais dit que tu portais le même nom que le roi de Brigid. C'est une branche lointaine de ta famille ?

Petra lui lança un regard indéfinissable. Edelgard s'assit près d'elle, l'air beaucoup plus joueur quant à elle. Ses frères et sœurs vinrent se blottir dans ses bras.

\- Regarde, reprit Petra en désignant l'écran. C'est portrait de famille.

Et Dorothea se dit que c'était une blague qu'on lui faisait.

\- Grand-père sur la gauche. Mon père a droite. Et petite moi en bas.

On voyait une photo du roi de Brigid, au visage déjà marqué par le temps, un bras posé sur les épaules d'un homme que la voix off présenta comme son fils. Il fut dit qu'il avait accédé au trône durant quelques années avant de perdre la vie dans un accident de voiture sur le continent et que la jeune enfant sur la photo était de ce fait devenue l'héritière directe. Dorothea écouta tout ceci d'une oreille distraite, occupée à mettre en place toutes les petites pièces de puzzle qu'on venait de lui mettre sous le nez.

La gamine sur la photo, qui devait avoir environ huit ans, possédait le même tatouage que Petra sous l'œil droit, la même chevelure lourde, les mêmes yeux bruns. Coïncidence, lui soufflait une partie de son esprit tandis qu'une autre doutait encore. Elle leva les yeux vers Petra et lui adressa un petit rire nerveux.

\- Dis-moi que c'est un hasard, fit-elle en s'accrochant au bras passé autour de son cou.

\- Un hasard ? Répéta-t-elle simplement.

Son étreinte se resserra d'un coup.

\- Ça va ? Tu es toute blanche.

\- Dorothea ! S'exclama Edelgard. Allonge-la, Petra. Elle nous fait un malaise. Bon sang, si j'avais su que ça te mettrait dans cet état, je te l'aurais dit de suite.

\- Parce que tu le savais ?! S'indigna Dorothea en tentant de se redresser.

Sa tentative se solda par un échec quand elle sentit la tête lui tourner. Elles l'allongèrent sur le canapé et Edelgard éloigna les jumeaux, laissant Petra et Dorothea seules un instant.

\- Ça va faire un peu plus d'un an que je sors avec la princesse de Brigid ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Je n'aime pas trop qu'on m'appelle comme ça. Mais tu ne sais pas jusqu'à maintenant, vraiment ?

\- J'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui était au courant ?

Petra baissa les yeux.

\- Je te demande le pardon. J'ai pensé... Ça change quelque chose ?

Dorothea n'avait jamais vu Petra avoir peur de cette façon. Allait-elle changer quoi que ce soit à sa relation avec Petra parce que cette dernière était princesse de Brigid ? Non, certainement pas.

\- C'est seulement très difficile à croire.

Petra se pencha pour effleurer ses lèvres d'un baiser.

\- Et avec ça ?

\- Recommence. C'est pour être sûre.

Il fut beaucoup moins chaste cette fois. Ce fut Edelgard qui les interrompit d'un raclement de gorge exagéré.

\- Normalement, c'est la princesse qui est allongée, pas elle qui donne le baiser.

\- Chut Edie, je vérifie l'existence de cette réalité.

\- Arrêtez de faire ça chez moi. Il y a des jeunes enfants ici.

Elles jetèrent un coup d'œil aux jumeaux qui se tenaient derrière Edelgard, accrochés à sa chemise. Petra aida Dorothea à se redresser et même après ça, resta derrière elle pour la soutenir, un bras solidement passé autour de sa taille. Edelgard soutint le regard appuyé que lui lançait son amie.

\- Tu as quelque chose à dire ? Demanda-t-elle enfin.

\- Tu étais au courant.

\- Bien sûr. Ma famille et les McNairy entretiennent des relations depuis des années. Je ne mentais pas en disant que j'avais déjà croisée Petra quelque part.

\- C'est à Brigid. Pour l'anniversaire de grand-père. Edelgard est venue avec sa famille. Les petits jumeaux ne sont pas nés à cette époque, fit la brigilène en souriant aux intéressés.

\- Et tu ne m'as rien dit, continua Dorothea, faussement indignée.

\- Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que tu apprennes ça de la bouche de Petra.

Regard vers la princesse brigilène.

\- Je pensais tu savais, se défendit-elle. McNairy n'est pas nom courant.

\- Et la marque sur sa joue est un tatouage que seule la famille royale a le droit d'arborer, continua Edie.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que c'était littéralement écrit sur son visage depuis le début ? Lança Dorothea d'un ton exaspéré.

\- En gros, oui.

Elle poussa un soupir.

\- Attendez, reprit-elle. Si je résume tout, je suis entourée de têtes couronnées ?

\- Ma famille a abdiqué il y a trois générations et tu le sais, la corrigea Edelgard.

\- A d'autres avec une baraque pareille. Joue le jeu. J'ai une princesse royale derrière moi et une héritière impériale en face, qui peut se targuer de s'être trouvée dans pareille situation, sincèrement ?

\- Je comprend pas tout, intervint Petra, mais je crois qu'elle prend plutôt bien.

\- C'est souvent comme ça quand elle est nerveuse. Entre l'audition et la nouvelle, ça fait beaucoup.

\- Je vous déteste, marmonna Dorothea.

\- Je suis sûre que ça peut toujours se récupérer avec un sorbet à la pêche, répondit calmement Edelgard comme si ce genre de scène était banale. Pour Petra, vous vous arrangerez entre vous.

Elle se leva pour aller à la rencontre du livreur qui venait de sonner.

\- Une princesse, répéta Dorothea. Une vraie princesse... Ma vie est vraiment un film.

Aussi prévenants que leur grande sœur, les jumeaux lui apportèrent un verre d'eau. Elle le porta à ses lèvres après les avoir remercié.

\- Tu veux je dise quelque chose de drôle ? Demanda Petra.

Dorothea hocha la tête, le verre toujours posé au bord des lèvres.

\- Si je t'épouse un jour, tu es reine de Brigid avec moi.

Edelgard entendit Dorothea s'étouffer depuis la pièce voisine. Quand elle demanda ce qu'il venait de se passer pour qu'elle ait autant de mal à retrouver son souffle, Dorothea désigna Petra du doigt.

\- Elle a essayé de me tuer.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle s'y serait prise autrement. Et on n'embrasse pas son assassin potentiel comme ça, Dorothea !

* * *

\- Est-ce vous que nous entendons chanter en brigilène sur cette vidéo ? Lui demanda Manuela en lançant l'une des séquences filmée avec Petra.

Dorothea sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Est-ce que ces vidéos allaient lui porter préjudice ? Allait-elle être renvoyée de cette école après avoir réussi à s'y faire admettre pour une bête histoire de droit d'image de ses élèves ? Ou un genre de droit à la voix... ? Elle serra un peu plus fort le cahier de partitions qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine.

\- C'est moi, en effet, admit-elle.

Elle fut rassurée de voir qu'aucun signe d'hostilité n'apparaissait sur le visage de son professeur.

\- Je trouve étonnant qu'une jeune adrestienne telle que vous chante des chants traditionnels de l'archipel. Vous venez de là-bas ?

\- Ma compagne est brigilène.

Et princesse qui plus est... Elle avait encore du mal à se dire que c'était vrai. Mais elle ne rajouta rien d'autre sur Petra.

\- Je me demandais si notre programme d'échange pouvait vous intéresser, continua Manuela.

\- Vous avez un programme d'échange avec l'archipel ?

\- Je savais que ça vous séduirait. Venez dans mon bureau, nous pourrons en discuter plus facilement.

Quand elle en discuta avec Petra le soir-même. L'effet fut immédiat et le résultat fut le même que de lancer une pelote de laine à un chaton.

\- Brigid ? Tu vas échanger avec Brigid ? Mon Brigid ?

\- Tu connais un autre endroit qui s'appelle Brigid ? Demanda innocemment Dorothea, amusée de la réaction de sa petite amie qui trépignait sur le plancher du petit salon.

Petra laissa exploser sa joie en fódlien et en brigilène.

\- C'est un projet en commun avec les élèves d'une école de théâtre là-bas, rajouta Dorothea une fois Petra vaguement calmée. Une pièce à monter ensemble de A à Z.

\- Mais tu as dis tu vas à Brigid.

\- Deux semaines pour rencontrer nos correspondants. Ça ne sera pas avant un mois et tu auras cours à ce moment-là.

\- Mais...

Dorothea l'incita à se taire d'un geste de la main depuis le canapé.

\- En revanche, nous avons toutes les deux dix jours de vacances dans une semaine et comme il est hors de question que je n'aille à Brigid que pour travailler, je nous ai réservé deux jolis billets d'avion qui se trouvent juste ici, fit-elle en les tirant du coussin sous lequel elle les avait dissimulés.

Petra poussa un cri d'excitation.

\- Vrai ?

\- Nous décollons dimanche prochain.

La jeune fille la rejoignit sur le canapé, la fit basculer, couvrit son cou de baisers et enfouit sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Je suis contente ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Je vois ça. Je ne pensais pas que ça te mettrait dans un état pareil.

\- Dorothea vient à Brigid... chuchota Petra contre son sein.

Elle se redressa brusquement.

\- Il faut préparer le voyage !

\- C'est dans une semaine, on a tout le temps. Reviens ici plutôt.

Dorothea l'attira à elle, la força à s'allonger de nouveau et tout cela avait un goût de nostalgie. Combien de fois s'étaient-elles retrouvées ainsi sur ce canapé, jusqu'à ce qu'elles achètent un lit ensemble ? Même simplement allongée près de Petra, Dorothea pouvait sentir son cœur emballé.

\- Je crois que la seule fois où je t'ai vue aussi essoufflée, c'est lorsque tu es venue me chercher en courant sous l'arrêt de bus.

Petra pouffa.

\- Mauvaise performance, déclara-t-elle. J'ai de la difficulté à courir la nuit. Ça va mieux maintenant.

\- Tu serais venue encore plus vite ?

\- Toujours plus vite pour toi.

Si Petra en avait été capable, Dorothea était sûre qu'elle serait en train de ronronner.

\- Il faudra je te mène dans les petits restaurants. Il y a pleine de nourriture qui n'existe pas ici.

\- J'hésite entre te demander de quelle sorte de nourriture tu parles et garder la surprise.

\- Ah... Ça fait longtemps je n'ai pas mangé de... Attends, je ne connais pas le mot.

\- Dis-moi à quoi ça ressemble.

\- C'est le gros lézard dans l'eau.

Dorothea déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux.

\- Le crocodile ?

\- Le cocrodile ! Lança Petra, ravie.

\- Je ne crois pas, trésor. C'est le crocodile qui te mange, pas l'inverse.

\- Attends.

Elle tendit la main vers son téléphone posé sur la table basse et pianota un instant. Elle tourna enfin l'écran vers Dorothea.

\- Ça !

\- Tu veux dire que vous mangez ça ?

Petra hocha vivement la tête.

_Juste ciel..._

Parce que c'était réellement un crocodile sur l'écran de Petra, et pas l'un des plus petits existants. Elle eut brièvement la vision de Petra, étranglant une de ces bêtes à mains nues pour la faire cuire à la broche et elle se sentit stupide. Stupidement amusée.

\- Je préfère garder la surprise pour le reste alors.

\- D'accord.

Et elles restèrent un moment ainsi, Dorothea à caresser le dos de Petra tandis que cette dernière commençait déjà à la faire voyager.

_* * *_

_J'ai mangé un burger de crocodile... Quand je vais raconter ça à Edie._

Elle avait vu la préparation du début à la fin. Pas sur le même animal bien sûr, mais elle avait vu de ses propres yeux, les cuisiniers découper une bête alors qu'elle cherchait un endroit où se laver les mains. Un peu choquée, un peu intriguée, elle en avait parlé à Petra qui avait pris sa remarque à la rigolade.

\- Je t'ai dis. Et il y a plein de surprise si tu veux.

Des surprises, il y en avait de tous les côtés. Jamais elle n'aurait cru Brigid aussi chaude, colorée et animée. Elle s'était attendue à une station balnéaire, des clubs de jet-ski, des plate-formes flottantes sur les vagues et sur lesquelles viendraient jouer les derniers groupes de rock en vogue. Au lieu de quoi, Dorothea avait découvert des rues bondées de monde certes, mais tous pris dans une activité ou une autre. Les brigilènes semblaient incapables de tenir en place et elle comprenait mieux d'où Petra tirait toute son énergie. C'était simplement génétique, avait-elle pensé. Un truc d'insulaire.

Alors, elle n'avait pas compris quand Petra l'avait tirée dans un petit établissement qui ne payait pas de mine peu de temps après le repas du midi, avait déposé un billet sur le comptoir et avait menée Dorothea jusqu'à une petit cour ombragée, délicieusement fraîche, agrémentée de nombreux hamacs suspendus aux troncs lisses des arbres.

\- Choisis un et grimpe.

\- Mais la visite...?

\- Plus tard. La visite ferme maintenant. Grimpe.

Elle s'était exécutée, cherchant à savoir s'il s'agissait d'une blague. Puis elle avait vu Petra se hisser dans un hamac à une longueur de bras du sien et fermer les yeux. Elle l'avait observée quelques minutes, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire quand Petra s'endormait bien avant elle le soir, puis avait compris pourquoi Petra l'avait menée dans cet endroit. La chaleur en extérieur était infernale durant les heures de l'après-midi et elle ne put que s'assoupir à son tour, terrassée par les températures. Ce fut Petra qui la réveilla, un verre rempli d'une boisson incroyablement rafraîchissante à la main. La brigilène lui laissa le temps d'émerger avant qu'elles ne repartent. Et cette fois, Dorothea put découvrir la vie nocturne à Brigid.

Dormir l'après-midi permettait au moins d'être en pleine forme en soirée et les rues, qui à Adrestia à cette heure étaient mollement éclairées par des lampadaires, s'illuminaient ici de centaines de lanternes colorées. Prise dans l'ambiance, de peur de perdre Petra dans la foule, elle lui attrapa la main et ne la lâcha plus.

Ça aurait pu être la soirée parfaite s'il n'y avait pas eu un léger incident.

* * *

\- Je demande le pardon, Dorothea, fit Petra devant elle. Je... J'ai eu peur et... Le coup est parti tout seul. Ce n'est pas...

\- Chut, trésor. Rien n'a l'air d'être cassé. Tu peux bouger les doigts ?

Assise sur le bord du lit de la chambre louée avant qu'elles ne rejoignent la capitale dans deux jours, Petra ouvrit et ferma le poing en grimaçant.

\- Il y a de la douleur mais ça va.

Dorothea alla demander du désinfectant à l'accueil et revint avec un spray antiseptique. Elle en badigeonna les doigts abîmés de sa compagne. Ses propres mains tremblaient encore tandis qu'elle se repassait la scène en boucle. Elles avaient rejoint un petit attroupement sur la plage pour observer ce qui semblait être une course de voile et Petra était occupée à lui expliquer comment on dirigeait ce genre d'embarcations quand un petit groupe de jeunes gens s'étaient approché d'elles.

L'un d'eux s'était adressé à Dorothea exclusivement, dans un adrestien impeccable, preuve s'il en était, avec sa peau blanche et ses cheveux blonds, qu'il n'était pas natif de l'archipel. En ignorant soigneusement Petra, il avait commencé à prendre Dorothea à part, lui demandant d'où elle venait et ce qu'elle faisait ici.

Dorothea savait ce qui était en train de se passer, bientôt elle serait complètement isolée de Petra. Mais entre le savoir et se rendre compte que ça arrivait réellement, il y avait un pas qu'elle n'osait pas encore franchir.

\- Je dois rejoindre mon amie, avait-elle tenté en faisant un pas vers Petra.

\- Perds pas ton temps avec cette gamine, lui avait-il répondu en lui attrapant brusquement le bras. T'es bien venue pour t'amuser toi aussi, pas vrai ?

Elle avait alors crié, sans savoir s'il s'agissait d'un appel ou d'un simple cri désarticulé. Petra, toujours vive, s'était interposée et avait violemment bousculé le trouble-fête, le forçant à lâcher Dorothea.

\- C'est vrai que vous avez le sang chaud par ici, avait marmonné le jeune homme.

L'un de ses amis avait profité de la brève agitation pour envoyer un coup de poing en direction de Petra. Elle s'était écarté à temps et avait renvoyé le coup de manière désordonnée, en se blessant, mais elle l'avait touché. Et une fraction de seconde plus tard, Dorothea se retrouvait à courir derrière sa compagne, fendant la foule en deux jusqu'à ce qu'elles puissent se réfugier dans un coin relativement tranquille. Elles avaient pu reprendre leur souffle près d'un bar, sous les regards curieux des fumeurs de sortie qui ne voyaient qu'un couple enlacé et tremblant. Agacée de tous ces regards, Petra avait parlé et tous avaient alors détourné les yeux, reconnaissant le tatouage royal sous l'œil de la jeune fille.

Longtemps, Dorothea était restée à serrer Petra contre elle, les yeux écarquillés de peur à l'idée que la brigilène lui soit brutalement arrachée. Et comme cette nuit il y avait maintenant plus d'un an, Petra lui parla doucement pour la rassurer et la guida parmi les rues avec les lanternes.

Désormais au calme, Dorothea avait retrouvé ses esprits et pouvait s'occuper de Petra et de sa main blessée.

\- Je suis désolée, fit la jeune femme en serrant le poing sur la cuisse de sa compagne. Si j'avais été plus attentive, ça ne serait pas arrivé.

\- Ne donne pas d'excuse, répliqua Petra en appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule de Dorothea. Il y a toujours les problèmes avec fódliens qui passent les vacances à Brigid.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Ils pensent ce n'est pas chez eux alors ce n'est pas grave, répondit Petra en hochant la tête. Ils croient pouvoir tout faire sans conséquence. Je sais l'existence de cela mais... Je ne veux pas ça pour toi.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai faillit me briser les doigts ce soir.

\- Je sens comme de l'électricité dans ma tête quand tu lances le cri, se justifia Petra. Je vois sa main sur ta peau et c'est la colère !

Dorothea saisit sa main valide et se mit à dessiner calmement des cercles de son pouce au dos de celle-ci pour l'apaiser.

\- C'est fini, déclara-t-elle. Ils ne nous trouveront pas ici et nous allons sur l'île voisine demain.

Petra inspira profondément.

\- Tu sais, continua Dorothea. Je pense que tu n'es pas une princesse.

\- On parle déjà de ça avant et...

\- Tu dois plutôt être mon chevalier en armure.

Sa petite tirade eut l'effet escompté. Petra n'aimait déjà pas que Dorothea lui rappelle son titre. Ça la gênait disait-elle. Et visiblement, se faire appeler chevalier en armure amenait plus ou moins le même genre de réaction.

\- Tu as de la moquerie ! S'indigna Petra en lui lançant l'oreiller à la figure.

\- Un peu. Juste un petit peu. Tu as été la plus courageuse de nous deux ce soir, répondit Dorothea en attrapant le menton de Petra et en lui volant un baiser.

D'abord doux et chaste, elles sombrèrent rapidement dans une étreinte plus passionnée. Dorothea ne put que retenir un hoquet de surprise lorsque Petra la fit basculer sur le matelas et resta au-dessus d'elle, sa main indemne se glissant déjà sous son t-shirt.

\- Hé, protesta-t-elle mollement.

\- Chut. Je fais chevalier en armure qui sauve demoiselle en détresse.

\- Et la demoiselle n'a pas le droit de donner son avis ?

Elle se mordit brutalement la lèvre pour ne pas crier quand Petra effleura un point particulièrement sensible au-dessus de ses côtes. Elle s'étira ensuite, lascive sous les doigts de sa compagne en poussant un soupir d'aise. Puis, joueuse, échangea leurs positions d'un coup de rein.

\- Je suis pas sûre ça marche dans ce sens, fit simplement Petra.

\- Et moi je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir faire la demoiselle en détresse au lit. Je compte plutôt profiter du fait d'avoir la plus mignonne des princesses avec moi.

\- Je suis plus mignonne parce que je suis seule princesse de tes connaissances.

\- L'unique. Et la plus brave de toutes, termina Dorothea en l'embrassant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai eu mon premier kudo ! C'que j'suis contente =3


	6. Jour 6 - Fragile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La guerre a bien failli briser Dorothea, dans tous les sens du terme. Elle ne peut plus rien faire à Fodlan, tente de trouver sa place à Brigid et doit revivre de douloureux souvenirs pour y parvenir.

Les rêves de Dorothea ont une odeur. Une odeur de feu, d'acier et de sang. Ils sont silencieux, tout en lumière et mouvement, vifs ou brouillés. Elle sait où elle est. Il lui suffit de fermer les yeux pour savoir où elle se trouve. Fhirdiad, la capitale de l'ancien royaume.

L'incendie s'étend d'un bâtiment à l'autre, les entoure, elle et son bataillon. Au loin, l'Immaculée rugit. Elle ne l'entend pas, ne sent qu'une vibration sourde parvenir jusqu'à ses jambes, remonter le long de son dos, de son échine, emplir son crâne d'un goût de peur. La fumée est partout et empêche de connaître les positions de ses alliés. Où sont-ils, les Aigles ?

Coup de foudre à sa gauche, où un soldat du royaume s'apprêtait à lâcher la corde de son arc. Seconde détonation silencieuse pour celui qui s'élance, épée levée haut au-dessus de sa tête. Elle pense cyniquement qu'une épée levée est quelque chose de stupide face à un mage capable d'appeler les éclairs. Il n'y a pas besoin de viser, l'électricité s'enroule d'elle-même autour de la lame de métal.

Ces deux hommes sont toujours là, peu importe combien de fois elle rêve de ce moment. Toujours sur sa gauche, toujours la flèche et l'épée. La foudre qui part de ses doigts en revanche, change parfois de forme. Quelque fois, elle s'élance depuis la lame d'une épée orage, d'autres fois les étincelles se rassemblent en une créature serpentine qui lui mord les poignets avant de s'élancer vers ses ennemis.

"Laisse-moi prendre mon dû et je les tuerai pour toi" semble-t-elle dire. Et elle tient promesse.

Nouvelle vibration sourde en provenance du grand dragon blanc. Odeur d'acier chaud et de fumée alors que les golems s'éveillent et s'élancent. Ce n'est pas elle qu'ils visent. Elle est trop loin de l'Immaculée pour être une réelle menace. Et c'est ce qu'elle veut qu'ils pensent, pour autant qu'ils soient capables de penser.

_Oubliez-moi_ , songe-t-elle. _Et rassemblez-vous._

Elle les veut loin d'elle, tous ensembles tandis qu'ils rejoignent l'Immaculée qui est prise d'assaut, entre la hache d'Edelgard et l'épée de Byleth.

\- Maintenant, Dorothea ! Hurle une voix enrouée par la fumée.

Elle ne l'entend pas dans son songe mais elle sait que l'ordre a été donné.

Maintenant car ils sont rassemblés, massés et que c'est ce qu'il faut. Elle commence à former le sort, à sentir la magie traverser l'intégralité de son corps. Elle ne doit pas rater, ce genre de magie ne se lance pas deux fois d'affilée et laisse le mage à demi-mort. Son bataillon n'est pas tant présent pour offrir une force offensive que pour assurer sa protection après une telle dépense d'énergie.

Elle appelle la magie, y verse tout son être, la sent qui la possède toute entière et le météore apparaît enfin, fendant les cieux rouges en deux avant d'aller s'écraser au milieu de la masse des golems.

La terre tremble. La ville sursaute alors que la poussière se soulève. Une vibration sourde la traverse à nouveau mais elle ne vient pas de l'Immaculée cette fois. Quelque chose s'effondre à côté d'elle, au-dessus d'elle. Et l'écrase.

Le rêve, jusque là, n'était qu'une ballade dans ses souvenirs. Désagréable mais supportable. Il aurait disparu au matin avec le lever du jour, l'humeur de Dorothea se serait arrangée devant un bon petit déjeuner et elle aurait pu passer la journée dans un état d'esprit relativement serein. Et pourtant, à ce moment précis, le mauvais rêve bascule dans le cauchemar le plus total.

Elle regrette aujourd'hui de ne pas être morte sur le coup, ou du moins de ne pas avoir perdu connaissance. Ce n'est pas tant le poids sur son dos qui a manqué la briser en deux qui la fait souffrir, mais la brûlure de la poutre d'acier contre ses reins.

Odeurs de fumée dans sa gorge, de métal contre sa peau, de sang de la plaie ouverte à son flanc. L'odeur de chair grillée provient d'elle-même. Il y a quelque chose de très différent entre sentir cette odeur sur le champ de bataille et savoir que cette odeur vient de vous-même. Quelque chose d'effrayant, qui vous empêche de réfléchir et vous laisse la tête vide en vous disant que ce n'est pas possible, que ce n'est pas en train d'arriver.

Elle revit la scène au ralenti, voit le rouge et le noir de la cité en flammes, les silhouettes qui s'agitent devant son regard à demi-voilé et quand elle entend enfin un son, c'est son propre cri de douleur et d'horreur mêlées.

Ce cri la réveille, la suit dans la réalité, lui brûle la gorge alors qu'elle tente de se défaire sans succès de ses draps trempés de sueur. Et elle hurle sans s'arrêter. Tout se mêle dans ce cri. Les golems, l'Immaculée, elle-même. Elle se rend compte qu'elle se trouve dans sa chambre à Garreg Mach. La petite chambre qui est la sienne depuis son entrée à l'académie des officiers. Ces quatre murs qui sont tout ce qu'elle possède. Et le cri laisse la place aux sanglots et aux hoquets. Son dos lui fait mal. Sa gorge lui fait mal. Et la nuit, visible par la petite fenêtre, l'effraie comme une enfant.

Un bruit provient de la porte qui s'ouvre lentement. Tout à fait réveillée mais à moitié dans le passé, Dorothea tend les bras vers cette silhouette salvatrice. L'odeur de Petra chasse celle de feu, d'acier et de sang et Dorothea pleure longtemps contre son épaule, agrippée à sa chemise comme un naufragé à sa planche.

La peau de Petra est chaude sous ses doigts, son souffle fort contre ses cheveux, ses mots rassurants à son oreille. Elle ne les comprend pas tous. Il y a du brigilène dedans mais ils l'apaisent. Ses mains s'égarent, cherchent cette chaleur, ses lèvres capturent ce souffle bien vivant.

_La peau de Bernadetta était froide, son souffle disparu..._

Elle imagine Petra ainsi parfois. La peau blanche comme celle de Bernadetta, les lèvres bleuies, les yeux ouverts, écarquillés de terreur. Morte.

Sous ses doigts, elle la sent bien vivante. Elle la sent répondre à ses caresses, à sa prise violente, inconsciente. Dorothea a échappé à une mort brutale à Fhirdiad, il lui faut vivre ce moment tout aussi brutalement. Elle mord, griffe, empoigne, grogne contre Petra, sent chacun des cals de ses mains qu'elle a appris à aimer durant les mois précédents, touche chacune des cicatrices comme pour vérifier qu'elles sont toutes là. Elle sursaute en sentant les mains de Petra dans son dos, change de position pour éviter qu'elle ne touche la large marque sur ses reins, cette marque que les guérisseurs n'ont pas réussi à faire disparaître entièrement.

"Elle est chanceuse. Ça aurait pu être bien pire", ont-ils dit.

La chambre s'emplit de leurs odeurs mêlées, le drap trempé de sueur glisse au sol avec leurs vêtements de nuit et les gémissements de Petra sont des douceurs pour l'âme de Dorothea. Elle se perd là-dedans, se vide la tête, tente de se concentrer sur la femme contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'une voix inopportune ne commence à s'élever.

Cette voix honnie, c'est la sienne qui la ramène à cet instant de fumée et de feu. Elle ne veut plus s'entendre et sait pourtant qu'elle ne peut pas empêcher ce qu'il va arriver si Petra continue ainsi. Elle n'a jamais été silencieuse dans ce genre de situation.

\- Arrête, souffle-t-elle à demi-regret. Arrête...

Grognement de frustration contre son sein. Étreinte plus forte encore, à deux mains. Les étincelles qui s'apprêtaient à allumer le brasier du plaisir dans le ventre de Dorothea s'éteignent doucement, douloureusement. Petra se calme lentement contre elle et lève vers son visage des yeux brillants dans la pénombre.

\- Je peux faire quoi ? Demande-t-elle.

Dorothea ne sait pas quoi répondre. Petra peut venir la nuit dans son lit pour faire fuir le cauchemar durant un moment mais ne peut pas l'empêcher de venir la hanter durant ces instants. Petra ne peut pas soigner sa peau brûlée, sa voix cassée. Petra ne peut rien faire.

\- Serre-moi fort, répond-elle d'un murmure.

Et Petra s'exécute. Ça ne change rien mais ça fait quand même du bien.

* * *

\- Tu as une mine affreuse, lui fait Manuela.

Dorothea est allongée sur le ventre, sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie. Elle a retiré sa tunique afin de laisser Manuela ausculter son dos.

\- Ma nuit a été affreuse, répond-elle.

Il n'y a pas d'autres questions sur sa nuit.

\- Comment va ton dos ?

Elle a envie de dire qu'elle va mal. Qu'elle a l'impression que sa colonne vertébrale va se briser et sa peau se déchirer. Elle n'arrive toujours pas à marcher sans sa canne au bout de trois semaines de soins quotidiens.

\- Mieux, ment-elle.

Les mains de Manuela touchent un point sensible et elle se tend. Douleur électrique dans ses lombaires, suivie par la chaleur de la magie guérisseuse sous laquelle elle arrive à se détendre à peine.

\- Tu as quelque chose à dire ? Fait Manuela alors que Dorothea griffe l'oreiller sous sa tête.

Mélange de douleur et de colère. Manuela sait quand elle est en colère. Elle a vécu ses caprices, ses crises, ses angoisses d'adolescente et beaucoup de ses premières fois. Dorothea repense à son réveil.

Petra était encore là, étendue sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête à regarder le plafond. Dorothea avait eu un rire. Petra lui avait demandé ce qui l'amusait.

\- On dirait un homme.

Sourire.

\- Tu préfères les hommes maintenant ?

\- Je te préfère toi.

Petra avait basculé pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Dorothea.

\- Je ne me suis jamais demandé ce que tu préférais entre homme ou femme d'ailleurs, avait remarqué Dorothea.

\- Je ne m'ai jamais demandé aussi.

Grimace du côté de Dorothea. Fausse interrogation pour Petra.

\- Ma phrase était moche ?

\- Horrible, mon amour. Mais ce n'est pas grave.

Petra avait eut un sourire de travers, comme pour faire semblant de s'excuser et Dorothea était venue se réfugier au creux de son épaule. Elle avait senti que Petra caressait ses cheveux de manière machinale, distraite.

\- Tout va bien ? Avait-elle demandé. Si c'est pour cette nuit, je suis désolée, je...

Un doigt sur ses lèvres l'avait fait taire.

\- Ce n'est pas la nuit.

C'était vrai après tout. Petra faisait avec ces nuits horribles depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, pourquoi celle-ci en particulier aurait-elle changé quoi que ce soit ?

_Alors...?_

Elle ne l'avait pas dit tout haut. Elle avait peur. Petra détournait le regard. Petra ne détournait jamais le regard face à quoi que ce soit. Elle avait alors prononcé ces mots qui avaient giflé Dorothea.

Manuela continue d'étaler le baume sur la brûlure.

\- Elle part, articule enfin Dorothea.

\- Qui ça ? Demande Manuela d'un air un peu distrait.

Il n'y a pas de réponse. Elle se penche en avant pour voir le visage de sa pupille. Cette dernière pleure en silence, en mordant l'oreiller.

\- Petra part. Elle retourne à Brigid.

\- Oh, ma chérie... Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je... Viens là. Viens là, trésor.

Elle l'attire alors à elle. Comme une mère, pense Dorothea. Manuela est la mère qu'elle n'a pas connue. Et ça lui donne encore plus envie de pleurer. Elle a mal dans son corps. Elle a l'impression que son cœur se déchire. Elle pleure comme une enfant dans les bras de Manuela.

* * *

En la voyant s'asseoir, Edelgard lève un sourcil. Dorothea pose sa canne à ses côtés et soupire.

\- Si c'est pour me dire que ma mine est affreuse, je suis au courant.

\- Je n'ai rien dit, rétorque l'impératrice derrière son bureau.

Hubert la rejoint comme une ombre et se campe derrière elle. Dorothea se dit qu'ils dénotent toujours autant. Edelgard est habillée de rouge. Ce n'est pas son armure qu'elle porte mais l'étoffe lourde des robes adrestiennes, molletonnées. Elle doit être bien là-dedans. Hubert est fidèle à lui-même, noir et sombre, capable de disparaître dans un recoin s'il le désire réellement. Il est lugubre, comme toujours. Dorothea les regarde une seconde encore et se dit finalement que rien ne cloche. Ils sont ce qu'ils ont l'air d'être. Du rouge et du noir de l'empire de l'aigle à deux têtes. Adrestia n'a peut-être jamais eu de dirigeants aussi adrestiens dans leur style.

\- J'imagine que Petra t'a déjà annoncé la nouvelle, déclare Edelgard après un instant à scruter son interlocutrice.

Dorothea hoche simplement la tête. La manière dont elle a accueilli la-dite nouvelle est suffisamment inscrite sur son visage pour qu'elle n'ait besoin de rien dire. Edelgard se penche sur son bureau et croise les mains devant la bouche, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Que comptes-tu faire à présent ?

Elle ne comprend pas où Edelgard veut en venir. Elle compte guérir dans la mesure du possible et... Et après ?

Elle n'y a pas songé, prise dans le tourbillon étrange de sa convalescence. Il y a un empire, tout un continent à réformer mais que peut-elle y faire ? Elle n'a pas de richesse, aucune terre, aucun titre qui lui donnerait un semblant de pouvoir. Certains des Aigles vont devenir chancelier, ministre, emblémancien, dirigeant... Mais elle ? L'opéra lui est même interdit avec sa voix détruite par la fumée. Retourner aux rues d'Enbarr ? Plutôt mourir de suite, pendue à la poignée de sa fenêtre par un lambeau de drap.

\- Dorothea ?

Elle se rend compte que Edelgard l'appelle depuis un moment déjà.

\- Pardonne-moi, je suis... fatiguée.

En lâchant le mot, elle se rend compte qu'il est juste. Tout son corps lui semble pris dans une fatigue dont elle ne parvient pas à se dépêtrer. Edelgard l'observe un instant avant de s'appuyer contre le dossier de son fauteuil, l'air circonspect.

\- Je comprend. Hubert ? Voulez-vous bien raccompagner Dorothea et veiller à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien ?

L'intéressé s'incline puis vient aider Dorothea à se lever.

\- Nous parlerons de tout ça plus tard, rajoute Edelgard tandis que la porte se referme derrière Hubert et Dorothea.

Ils marchent en silence, accompagnés du bruit régulier que fait la canne de Dorothea sur la pierre froide. Le second d'Edelgard lui a offert son bras pour s'appuyer.

\- Quelque chose vous préoccupe, déclare Hubert.

Ils passent sous les arches, longent leur ancienne salle de classe. Elle ne sait pas où ils vont et commence à se dire que la raccompagner n'est qu'une excuse pour discuter un peu.

\- Vous avez l'œil, dites-moi, rétorque-t-elle, moqueuse.

Elle s'en veut un peu, il n'a rien fait d'autre qu'une légère remarque sur son état d'esprit. Mais Dorothea en veut à tout le monde aujourd'hui. A Hubert pour faire des remarques évidentes, à Edelgard qui ne l'a pas gardée dans son bureau pour pousser la conversation, à Manuela qui n'arrive qu'à la soulager momentanément, à Petra qui s'en va vers ce qui lui semble le bout du monde...

\- Je songeais à autre chose que votre état physique. Pardon si ma remarque vous a froissée.

Elle inspire longuement, expire tout aussi lentement, se recrée un masque. Pour le spectacle. Pour ne pas inquiéter.

\- J'ai seulement l'impression que l'on cherche à se débarrasser de moi.

\- Vous devez savoir qu'une guerre se prépare, miss Arnault. Et personne ne veut vous voir prise dedans. La précédente vous a déjà pris tellement de choses.

\- Je ne suis pas si fragile.

\- Non, vous ne l'êtes pas. Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence.

Quelque chose change dans la voix de l'homme à son bras. Elle sait déjà qu'elle n'aimera pas les mots qui vont sortir de sa bouche.

\- Vous êtes brisée. Il vous aura fallu ouvrir les cieux en deux, vous trouver à deux doigts de la mort à Fhirdiad, vous en sortir avec ce qui semble être des séquelles à vie et l'annonce du départ de votre amante. On ne peut décemment pas dire que vous êtes fragile.

\- J'ai très envie de vous enfoncer cette canne au fond de la gorge.

\- Et je serai ravi de vous savoir suffisamment rétablie pour que vous y parveniez un jour. Je vous raccompagne jusqu'à votre chambre ?

\- Amenez-moi plutôt au kiosque, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

\- Comme vous le voudrez.

La courtoisie. Il n'y a jamais eu grand chose d'autre entre eux que de la courtoisie car ils vivaient entre les mêmes murs, servaient les mêmes personnes. Le kiosque apparaît après ce qui semble être un marathon à Dorothea. Ses jambes et son dos lui font mal et Hubert l'aide à s'asseoir.

\- Je vais vous faire amener du thé.

\- Merci.

Et il reste planté là un moment, silencieux comme une ombre.

\- Je peux vous aider d'une quelconque façon ? Demande-t-elle finalement, agacée de le savoir derrière son épaule.

\- Avez-vous déjà songé à partir avec elle ?

\- Qui donc ?

\- Ça semble évident.

Bien sûr que c'est évident. Mais elle n'y a jamais songé.

\- Je vous envoie le thé. Reposez-vous, déclare Hubert en s'éloignant.

Il laisse Dorothea seule avec ses pensées. Partir avec Petra ressemble à un doux rêve. A un de ceux qu'elle n'a pas eu depuis longtemps et qui lui permettraient de passer des nuits de sommeil reposantes.

En essayant d'imaginer partir avec Petra, elle envoie sa tête en arrière et profite du soleil sur son coup, délicieusement filtré par les plantes grimpantes qui montent le long du kiosque. Elle se demande si le soleil a le même goût à Brigid. S'il aurait le même goût avec Petra à ses côtés. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle ne se sent pas trop mal.

* * *

Le souffle du vol de la wyverne la déséquilibre légèrement et il lui faut poser une main au mur pour ne pas tomber. La créature atterrit avec ce qui ressemble à de la grâce, chose étonnante pour un animal de sa taille et de sa physionomie. Elle replie ses ailes et Petra descend de son dos avec souplesse. Elle va lui gratter le museau, le menton, et la wyverne ferme les yeux et lève la tête comme le ferait un chat.

Dorothea a beau savoir que c'est cette wyverne qui lui a sauvé la vie à Fhirdiad, elle a encore du mal à être rassurée en sa présence. Une fois la main de Petra partie, la créature reptilienne observe Dorothea. Son regard est doré, perçant. Celui d'un chasseur.

\- Son nom est Torc Triath, avait fait Petra une fois la wyverne apprivoisée. Torc.

Dorothea avait demandé si ce nom avait une signification. C'était celui d'un grand chasseur, un de ceux qui avait réussi à abattre une étoile d'après Petra. De la même manière que l'empire et le royaume avaient leurs légendes de chevaliers, Brigid avait ses chasseurs. Des esprits à la place des saints. Le soleil au lieu de la déesse... Ensemble, ils ont tué l'Immaculée. Pourraient-ils faire descendre le soleil s'ils le voulaient ?

Ces deux yeux sont comme deux petits soleils. Ils pourraient être beaux mais Dorothea ne voit que la gueule proche de la tête de Petra, entourée de traces de brûlure. Car c'est Torc qui a soulevé la lourde poutre qui l'écrasait alors après que Petra ait essayé de la pousser et s'y était brûlé les paumes.

Les mains de Petra, la gueule de la wyverne, son propre dos...

Le feu les a tous marqué d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Edelgard s'avance vers Petra. Dorothea les voit mais est trop loin pour les entendre. Elle se repose, s'assoit sur un muret. Des œillades lui sont lancées et finalement, les deux femmes viennent dans sa direction. Petra s'agenouille près d'elle et lui prend la main. Dorothea arrive à trouver cela amusant. Si quelqu'un les voit toutes les trois ainsi, il aura l'impression d'observer un conte de fées.

Elle-même, assise sur le muret du monastère de Garreg Mach, vêtue d'une robe offerte il y a des années par un nobliau oubliable, la main tenue par la princesse d'un peuple lointain, face à l'impératrice. Torc tient très bien le rôle du dragon. Sans les quitter des yeux, il semble veiller sur elles trois.

\- Pars avec elle, déclare Edelgard.

Ce n'est pas une question. Ce n'est pas tout à fait un ordre. Edelgard n'a pas rajouté "tu ne me sers à rien ainsi" mais Dorothea le vit tout comme. Les yeux de Petra sont remplis d'une prière à son égard. Sans parler, la princesse brigilène arrive à lui demander de la suivre de l'autre côté de la mer. Torc lui-même donne l'air d'attendre sa réponse, la tête tournée vers elle, légèrement penchée en avant.

Dorothea a l'impression que le temps s'épaissit jusqu'à se figer et qu'elle seule a le pouvoir de le ramener à la normale. Ça lui plaît. Elle sent qu'elle a un peu de pouvoir pour elle, physiquement diminuée entre les femmes les plus puissantes du continent et une wyverne.

Les doigts de Petra se serrent à peine autour des siens, brisant l'arrêt du temps.

\- Je partirai, déclare-t-elle de sa voix cassée. J'irai avec Petra.

Elle les voit soulagées. Torc s'ébroue. Et tout lui donne l'impression de s'accélérer.

* * *

Le cauchemar est toujours là, même à Brigid. Feu, acier, sang. Brûlure. Il y a des crocs acérés devant ses yeux. L'Immaculée ou Torc ? L'un veut la dévorer, l'autre la sauver. Pour la manger ensuite peut-être ?

\- Dévore-moi, fait-elle alors pour ne plus supporter l'attente.

Elle n'en peut plus de savoir cette gueule béante si près d'elle sans connaître la suite de l'histoire.

\- Dévore-moi, dit-elle parfois à Petra dans l'intimité de leur chambre.

Et durant quelques instants, Petra parvient à lui faire tout oublier. Mais Dorothea les arrête toujours avant de basculer, avant de se perdre totalement dans les crocs de la créature de son cauchemar. Et elles passent de longues minutes à s'écouter respirer dans la nuit moite de Brigid.

La chaleur l'assomme. Elle passe la majeure partie de son temps à somnoler lorsqu'elle n'est pas sur la plage, occupée à ramasser des coquillages. Il y a un groupe d'enfants qu'elle croise régulièrement et qui rient en la voyant se baisser avec difficulté pour attraper une coquille brillante. Elle s'en moque. Elle n'a jamais vu de tels coquillages et ce ne sont pas quelques gamins qui vont la décourager.

Petra passe peu de temps avec elle, prise par ses devoirs de dirigeante. Depuis les jours qui ont suivis leur arrivée et qui ont été de longues festivités pour accueillir leur princesse retrouvée, les brigilènes les laissent tranquilles. Ou tout du moins la laissent tranquille.

\- Fais ce qu'il te plaît ici, lui a dit Petra. Il te faut guérir. Simplement guérir.

Elle guérit lentement. Manuela lui fait envoyer des baumes cicatrisants que Petra lui étale dans le dos deux fois par jour. Elle lui fait aussi parvenir des cahiers de partitions ou les dernières pièces en vogue à Enbarr et Dorothea se rend compte qu'Adrestia ne lui manque pas tant que ça. Elle échange parfois des lettres avec Edelgard, envoie et prend des nouvelles qui mettent de longs jours à partir et revenir. Tout ceci lui paraît lointain, irréel. Y'a-t-il vraiment eu une guerre ces dernières années ? Quand elle voit les gamins courir près d'elle sur la plage, elle se le demande sincèrement.

Pourtant, il y a eu le carnet trouvé sur le bureau de Petra. Un simple carnet à croquis. Petra ne dessine pas mais Bernadetta le faisait. Bernadetta est allée à Brigid pour accompagner Petra quand cette dernière est venue demander de l'aide à son grand-père. En tournant les pages, Dorothea a vu des croquis de petits animaux, des paysages griffonnés, des plantes... Carnivores pour la plupart. Ses préférées. Plus loin, il y avait des portraits, des corps figés dans des poses du quotidien. Elle s'est reconnue sur beaucoup d'entre eux.

"Je me disais juste que... que j'aimerais beaucoup que vous deveniez mon amie."

Elle s'en souvient comme si la scène s'était déroulée la veille. De Bernie parlant aux plantes dans la serre, de son air apeuré lorsqu'elle avait remarqué la présence de Dorothea derrière elle, de la terreur affreuse en envisageant une amitié entre elles deux. Puis vient la vision de son visage blanc aux plaines de Tailtean, la poitrine percée d'une lance d'acier. Elle se souvient qu'elle a cru que la jeune femme finirait par se relever et retournerait se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle lui aurait apporté quelques douceurs pour la rassurer, l'aurait menée à la serre pour voir si ses plantes carnivores poussaient bien.

\- Elle me manque, fait Petra en observant par-dessus son épaule.

\- Je sais. A moi aussi.

* * *

Dorothea a l'impression d'être faite de cristal ou de tout autre matière qui pourrait se fêler si on la touchait un peu trop brusquement. Peut-être est-ce cela que Bernadetta a ressenti la majeure partie de sa vie ? La peur de faire un faux pas, d'être bousculée un peu fort pour cela et de se briser en mille morceaux.

Elle s'est suffisamment remise pour reprendre quelques activités basiques. Elle marche mieux, bien qu'il lui faille toujours sa canne au bout d'un certain temps. La douleur est pourtant encore présente et l'empêche de faire réellement ce qu'elle veut. Ce n'est plus un handicap lourd mais une gêne qui génère plus de frustration qu'autre chose. Quant à sa voix... Rien ne semble s'arranger malgré les remèdes que lui a conseillé Manuela et ceux que lui proposent les druides de Brigid. Elle est cassée. Et c'est toute une partie de sa vie qui se brise en milliers de petits fragments qu'elle s'efforce de rassembler entre ses doigts. Mais c'est comme vouloir ramasser des milliers de petits morceaux de verre. Les recoller est impossible et l'on se blesse en les saisissant.

Elle se revoit sur scène, devant ses premiers publics, les premières critiques élogieuses dans les salons où elle est invitée, jeune fille de treize ans à peine formée, à peine consciente du monde qui s'ouvre à elle. Elle ne veut pas y penser, elle préfère oublier. Le sommeil est bon pour l'oubli. Un choix se présente alors. Elle peut fermer les yeux et se laisser glisser dans le sommeil, se laisser glisser vers la capitale incendiée de l'ancien royaume. Ou bien elle peut rester éveillée à ressasser de vieux souvenirs qui sont autant de petites aiguilles plantées dans sa mémoire.

* * *

Parfois, sans le vouloir, elle s'endort. Elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle rêvait moins quand elle dormait la journée ou bien qu'elle se laissait somnoler sur la plage, bercée par le bruit des vagues.

C'est d'une de ces siestes qu'elle se réveille quand elle entend des éclats de voix. Elle se souvient s'être endormie au soleil comme Petra le lui a fortement déconseillé et s'interroge sur la provenance des ombres tièdes qui l'entourent. Clignant des paupières pour en chasser les dernières traces de sommeil, elle se rend compte que l'on a croisé de grandes feuilles de palmes au-dessus de sa personne après en avoir profondément enterré les tiges dans le sable. Elle se retourne lentement pour se dégourdir et voit un tas de coquillages près de sa tête. Il se passe tout juste quelques secondes avant qu'une gamine ne vienne y déposer de nouvelles coquilles qu'elle portait dans son paréo retroussé au-dessus des genoux. L'enfant dévisage Dorothea un instant avec des yeux ronds avant de déguerpir d'une foulée légère sur le sable. Dorothea l'entend crier quelque chose qu'elle ne comprend pas et plusieurs voix lui répondent. Il lui semble reconnaître celle de Petra.

Soudainement, la voilà entourée d'une dizaine d'enfants et jeunes adolescents. Elle n'en voit que les silhouettes à contre-jour et arrive à se demander ce qu'ils ont en tête. La dernière fois qu'elle a été entourée de cette façon a été douloureuse. Mais ce n'était pas des enfants, c'était des hommes adultes, en armes et armures lourdes.

\- Bonjour, amour, entend-elle.

Petra se détache du petit groupe et vient lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever. Les gamins s'égaillent bruyamment. Dorothea regarde la petite construction sous laquelle elle a dormi.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demande-t-elle d'une voix encore endormie en se frottant les yeux.

\- Dormir au soleil est mauvais. Les enfants sont venus me chercher quand ils t'ont trouvée là. Certains sont restés pour construire l'abri.

Elle n'a rien entendu. Il aurait pu se passer n'importe quoi.

\- Tu dors bien sur la plage, fait remarquer Petra.

Oui, il vaut mieux le prendre comme ça.

\- Ils auraient pu me réveiller.

Elles les regardent courir, se rouler dans le sable, tremper leurs pieds nus dans les vagues. La fillette que Dorothea a vu en se réveillant fouille le sable.

\- Je crois que tu leur donnes de la peur, réplique Petra.

\- Peur ? Je leur ferais peur, moi ? Ils sont tous capables de m'égorger sans ciller et de m'éplucher en trois minutes.

Elle songe aux couteaux que semblent porter tous les brigilènes dès leurs quatre ans et qui leur servent à tout. Petra lance un appel et ils se rassemblent tous autour d'elle, jetant parfois un coup d'œil timide ou curieux vers Dorothea et cette dernière se dit que Petra a raison. Elle les effraie, surtout les plus jeunes.

Petra pose une question au groupe et ils répondent tous plus ou moins en même temps.

\- Ils disent qu'ils aimeraient beaucoup passer du temps avec toi mais que tu as l'air toujours énervée. C'est pour ça que Elane ramasse les coquillages. Pour que tu sois moins énervée.

La petite fille au paréo se cache derrière un aîné. Son frère peut-être ? Ils l'encouragent alors et elle s'avance, ses coquillages dans les mains qu'elle tend vers Dorothea. Elle les prend sans geste brusque et Elane s'éloigne rapidement, félicitée par ses camarades. Dorothea observe les coquillages dans sa main. Elle ne peut pas tenir sa canne avec les mains pleines et demande à Petra de l'aider à s'asseoir. Les gamins forment le cercle autour d'elle, visiblement inquiets pour elle.

\- Merci. Dis-leur... Dis-leur que je suis désolée de les effrayer. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

Quelques mots échangés en brigilène et deux adolescents s'avancent.

\- Ils demandent s'ils peuvent mettre des tresses dans tes cheveux ? Que c'est désagréable de les avoir sur la nuque.

Dorothea porte la main à ses cheveux. Ils sont attachés en une queue de cheval grossière, juste ce qu'il faut pour ne pas avoir trop chaud, mais ce n'est rien par rapport aux tresses des habitants de l'archipel qui leur laissent le cou dégagé. Elle accepte et trois paires de mains viennent s'occuper de son cas. Ça aurait pu être une affaire de quelques minutes si les plus jeunes n'avaient pas décidé de glisser des fleurs entre les mèches. Ils font de même avec les longs cheveux de Petra.

\- Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ? Demande-t-elle, les yeux à demi-plissés de plaisir.

\- J'ai décidé un jour de repos, répond Petra d'une voix traînante.

Un adolescent demande à Petra si elle peut s'occuper de sa chevelure et Dorothea le regarde s'asseoir entre les jambes de son amie pour la laisser travailler. Elle les trouve trop proches l'un de l'autre et remarque dans la foulée que tous ces enfants sont très tactiles les uns avec les autres. Petra n'a aucun problème à récolter les perles dans les cheveux du jeune garçon - un inconnu, de ce qu'en sait Dorothea - tandis que les jeunes du groupe s'effleurent, s'empoignent, s'embrassent, s'accordent des accolades sans regard sur l'âge ou le genre.

\- Ils sont tous comme ça ? Demande-t-elle en se tournant vers Petra.

\- Qui comme quoi ?

\- A se faire des... câlins tout le temps.

Elle fait un signe de tête vers deux garçons d'environ douze ans qui se prennent dans les bras.

\- On touche beaucoup, fait Petra. Sentir aussi. A Adrestia, vous ne touchez pas beaucoup.

En effet, Dorothea n'a jamais fait ce genre de choses qu'avec ses amants et une paire d'amies proches. Elle pense à Petra à l'académie, à la façon qu'elle avait de renifler toute nouvelle chose avant de la faire tourner entre ses doigts. Elle se souvient qu'elle a trouvé ça étrange comme façon d'appréhender un nouvel objet. Étrange et charmant. Exotique.

\- Je n'ai pas souvenir que tu étais très tactile, remarque-t-elle.

\- On me fait vite comprendre que ça ne se fait pas à Fódlan.

\- Je vois...

Petra a un jour été comme ces enfants autour d'elles, à rire et jouer avec un groupe d'amis, portée sur les épaules d'un aîné ou coiffée par deux touts-petits aux doigts plus agiles qu'ils en avaient l'air. Qu'étaient-ils devenus ces enfants ? La princesse avait-elle eu une adolescence normale selon les standards brigilènes ?

\- C'est peut-être ça qui te fait effrayante pour les enfants, s'exclame soudainement Petra en stoppant le tressage.

Elle appelle de nouveau le petit groupe et ils prêtent beaucoup d'attention aux mots qu'elle leur sert. Tous les regards se tournent alors vers Dorothea qui se sent soudainement mal à l'aise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit exactement ?

\- Que tu es chatouilleuse.

Petra lâche un dernier mot et les mains qui se trouvent dans les cheveux de Dorothea sont brusquement sur son cou, ses flancs, ses cuisses... Elle roule dans le sable pour tenter de s'enfuir. En vain. Les enfants sont doux, prudents, rient et crient de joie. Et elle aussi rit comme elle ne l'a pas fait depuis longtemps. Elle regrette de ne pas parler brigilène pour leur signaler que Petra craint aussi ce genre de chose mais sa vengeance viendra, elle se le promet. Elle parvient à saisir une cheville suffisamment petite pour en faire le tour avec sa main et commence à riposter. Il lui faut pourtant se rendre à l'évidence : ils sont trop nombreux, et celle qui pourrait lui venir en renfort observe la scène avec tendresse.

\- Petra !

La princesse met le holà et il ne reste bientôt qu'une seule enfant qui repose sur les jambes de Dorothea, sourire aux lèvres, la petite Elane.

\- Tu te fais une amie vite aujourd'hui, fait Petra.

Dorothea écarte doucement l'enfant et roule pour s'étendre sur le sable chaud en poussant un soupir. Ce jeu l'a épuisée. Il y a des murmures interrogatifs et elle se rend compte qu'en bougeant ainsi, elle expose son dos marqué.

\- Ils ne devraient pas voir ça, dit-elle en changeant de position.

\- Ils ont le respect, l'informe Petra tandis que les enfants effectuent un signe des mains que Dorothea ne connaît pas. Respect pour les survivants. Être en vie avec une grande cicatrice veut dire qu'un grand esprit veille après toi.

\- J'aurais préféré qu'il m'évite une telle marque.

Elle serre le poing, n'attrape que du sable. Puis les doigts de Petra viennent sur les siens. Elane prononce quelques mots et les enfants approuvent.

\- Elle demande si plus de coquillages te ferait plaisir.

Dorothea réfléchit une seconde.

\- Et si vous me montriez ce qu'il y a sur la plage, hormis les coquillages ?

Car la plage, elle ne l'a jamais vraiment explorée, et avant Brigid, elle n'en a jamais vraiment vu autrement que comme des champs de bataille. Tout ce qu'elle en sait, c'est que le sable absorbe très bien le sang. Petra donne les directives et il n'en faut pas plus pour qu'ils soient plusieurs à l'aider à se lever. Durant une seconde, elle est persuadée de ne plus toucher terre, littéralement, et un adolescent lui prête son épaule pour qu'elle s'y appuie. Dans le sable, sa canne ne lui sert à rien.

Ils la mènent voir les rochers tranchants vers lesquels elle ne s'est jamais dirigée et y débusquent tout un tas d'animaux que Dorothea voit pour la première fois. Tout à ses découvertes, elle n'a pas remarqué que Petra s'est absentée quelques instants pour aller chercher un panier.

\- Pour amener le repas, fait-elle en attrapant cette drôle de créature à corps mou et aux nombreux tentacules.

Elle apprend leurs noms brigilènes, se demande si les habitants de l'archipel mangent réellement ce genre de choses ou s'il s'agit d'une plaisanterie. Ils trouvent une grappe de coquillages gros comme le pouce et dont la découverte amène un concert de piaillements ravis. Une jeune fille lui en ouvre un et lui montre comment le gober. Le goût et la texture sont étranges mais elle comprend rapidement qu'il s'agit d'une friandise pour le groupe d'enfants et Petra se lèche longtemps les doigts après qu'il n'en reste plus.

Ils dénichent quelques œufs, ramassent plusieurs plumes blanches, quelques brassées d'algues qui seront mises à sécher. Au bout d'un moment, sans qu'elle ne sache réellement pourquoi, ils creusent, et elle demande à voix haute s'ils cherchent un trésor pirate. Petra lève un sourcil.

\- Trésor pirate ?

Dorothea lui explique alors que Fódlan a beaucoup d'histoires concernant des montagnes d'or ou des coffres remplis de pierres précieuses que les pirates enterrent sur des îles. La réponse de Petra la ramène brusquement à la réalité.

\- Les pirates détruisent les maisons et volent les femmes ici, ils ne mettent pas de trésor dans le sable.

\- Ça arrive souvent ?

\- Parfois. Ils viennent du nord, entre Dagda et Albinea, fait-elle en désignant l'horizon. Les guerriers se battent mais ils prennent quand même et...

Elle est interrompue par un cri et les deux adolescents du groupe soulèvent un crabe immense. Dorothea ne peut empêcher un hoquet de surprise de lui échapper en voyant les multiples pattes du crustacé gigoter.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je suis venue faire ici ? Demande-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Manger le crabe ?

\- Ne me dis pas que vous cuisinez cette chose !

Cette chose se cuisine et se mange. Ça, elle l'apprend quelques heures plus tard, autour d'un feu contenu dans une fosse creusée dans le sable. Il n'y a pas eu de grande préparation autre que celle de ramasser suffisamment de bois flotté et sec. Petra a tué la bête en lui plantant sa dague entre les deux... quatre yeux ? Combien d'yeux cette chose a donc ? Et ils l'avaient retourné sur les braises chaudes. Les œufs ramassés plus tôt sont enterrés dans le sable sous la fosse et il suffit d'une dizaine de minutes pour qu'une jeune fille escalade un arbre au tronc lisse et en fasse tomber une demi-douzaine de fruits durs comme la pierre. Avec tout ceci, il y a largement de quoi manger pour eux tous.

En voyant la nourriture arriver aussi facilement, Dorothea se dit qu'il lui aurait été plus facile d'être orpheline à Brigid plutôt qu'à Enbarr.

Des adultes les rejoignent à mesure que la nuit tombe, attirés par leur feu et potentiellement par l'odeur de leur prise. Il n'en reste d'ailleurs plus grand chose. Dorothea devine qu'il s'agit des parents des enfants et se laisse aller à poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Petra, repue et épuisée.

\- ...Thea ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Ils disent ils peuvent laisser les enfants avec toi le jour, pour apprendre Brigid. Si tu en as envie.

Elle les observe tour à tour. La plupart d'entre eux est prise dans une conversation avec un voisin. Puis elle croise un regard plein d'envie de partager, de communiquer avec elle. La petite Elane dont les coquillages sont soigneusement gardés dans une besace près de sa main.

\- Avec plaisir.

Elle croit bien n'avoir jamais vu un sourire aussi radieux.

* * *

\- Tu chantes, remarque doucement Petra près de son oreille.

Dorothea ouvre les yeux. Elle ne s'en est pas rendu compte mais effectivement, elle marmonne un air sans réelles paroles.

Elle s'appuie un peu plus sur Petra dans son dos, profite du contact de l'eau délicieusement tiède de leur bain. Ainsi elle ne sent plus le poids à demi-mort de son corps et sa jambe la fait moins souffrir.

\- Ça fait longtemps, continue Petra.

Très longtemps oui. Avant même que sa voix ne se brise, elle ne chantait plus beaucoup, concentrée sur autre chose. Sur la guerre et la meilleure façon d'utiliser la magie. Ça aussi, elle ne s'en est plus servi depuis longtemps. Depuis Fhirdiad. Et Petra s'inquiète plus de la savoir chanter que d'être capable de lancer des éclairs. Cela lui fait extrêmement plaisir.

\- J'ai passé une excellente journée, déclare Dorothea.

\- Avec les enfants ?

\- Avec les enfants, avec toi, avec ce bain... énumère-t-elle.

Elle passe beaucoup de temps avec les enfants à présent. A moins que ce ne soit eux qui passent du temps avec elle. Elle commence à pouvoir se faire comprendre en brigilène, même si son accent reste à couper au couteau. Ça amuse énormément les adolescents et les tout-petits. Ils la mènent souvent dans leurs expéditions de pêche durant lesquels elle n'arrive pas à lever son harpon mais a appris à confectionner des filets et à mettre sa patience à rude épreuve dès qu'il faut en démêler un. Avec Elane, la plus besogneuse de toutes les ramasseuses de coquillages du groupe, elle confectionne des mosaïques en se demandant si elle sera capable de rivaliser avec les œuvres de l'enfant un jour. Elane n'a pas encore dix ans mais met beaucoup d'application dans ces créations. Tant et si bien que Dorothea n'y a d'abord pas cru quand la mère de la fillette lui a montré la fresque qui courait le long de leur mur et qui représentait un groupe de dauphins jouant dans l'eau. Elle a compris que son père l'a aidée mais cela reste un ouvrage impressionnant.

De la même manière, les jumeaux, frère et sœur, lui avait appris à se servir d'un métier à tisser gros comme un livre, que l'on pouvait amener partout avec soi et monter où on le désirait pour confectionner de petits ouvrages tels que des bracelets tissés ou des ornements pour les cheveux. Elle sait désormais s'en servir et a même tissé quelques pièces qu'elle a offert aux enfants. Rien de très ambitieux, surtout des bandeaux et des bracelets sur lesquels elle se fait la main avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit à offrir à Petra.

Elle laisse sa tête aller un peu plus en arrière, reposer sur l'épaule de sa compagne qui commence à couvrir son cou de baisers.

\- Pourrais-je avoir une dague moi aussi ? Je ne me vois pas demander à chaque fois que je veux ouvrir une noix ou un coquillage.

Le sourire de Petra la chatouille.

\- Tu deviens une vraie brigilène. Bientôt tu as le tatouage.

\- Peut-être bien.

L'étreinte de Petra se resserre à peine et elle enfouit un peu plus son visage dans le cou de Dorothea.

\- Savoir que tu es bien ici me donne beaucoup de joie, dit-elle.

Dorothea acquiesce et se détend, les yeux de nouveau fermés. Les bras de Petra sont forts autour de sa taille, rassurants. Elle ne s'est jamais sentie autant en sécurité que dans ses bras. Les mains de la princesse se posent sur son ventre, la caresse doucement, glissent sur ses cuisses que Dorothea ferme immédiatement. Petra sursaute.

\- Pardon, amour. Je pensais...

\- Ne t'excuse pas. On ne peut pas dire que j'ai été très participative là-dessus ces derniers temps. Ce doit être frustrant pour toi.

Nouveau baiser contre son cou.

\- Je n'ai pas de l'inquiétude pour moi, je me débrouille seule. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi. C'est comme si... comme si tu refuses le plaisir.

Elle n'y a jamais pensé comme ça. Silencieuse, elle réfléchit à ces mots. Bien sûr que la princesse veut la voir heureuse, elle ne mettrait pas autant d'énergie à lui fournir tout ce confort autrement, à la savoir à l'aise dans ce paysage étranger. Elle s'acclimate lentement mais sûrement à l'archipel et ses habitants. Mais sa vie de couple...?

Elle parvient vaguement à pivoter dans le bain, de sorte à pouvoir regarder Petra dans les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. J'ai peur. Peur de la douleur qui peut venir à tout instant dans nos moments et...

Elle se dit que Petra va la trouver ridicule de dire ça.

\- Et je ne veux pas m'entendre. Je ne supporte pas de m'entendre crier. Ma voix est cassée et j'ai perdu beaucoup de choses avec elle. Y penser me fait mal aussi. Pas de la même façon que ma jambe ou mon dos mais c'est douloureux.

\- Je comprends.

Dorothea pousse un soupir. Bien sûr que Petra comprend. Maintenant, elle se trouve bête d'avoir pu songer que Petra puisse rire de ses mots. Pour cela, elle l'aime un peu plus. Elle bouge, fait face à la princesse, s'assoit sur ses jambes étendues dans l'eau et enroule les bras à son cou avant de l'embrasser.

\- Ça passera avec le temps. Mon dos va déjà mieux et ma jambe se plie plus facilement. Quant à ma voix, je ne pense pas qu'elle revienne à la normale un jour. J'espère seulement, avec un peu de chance, que je pourrais passer par-dessus ça et laisser tout ceci derrière moi. En attendant, je suis désolée de t'imposer ma personne et les problèmes qui vont avec.

\- C'est toi qui ne dois pas donner d'excuse maintenant, répond Petra avec un baiser dans le creux de son épaule. J'adore ta personne. Pas juste quand tout va bien. Vous avez une promesse pour ça dans vos mariages je crois : "dans la santé et la maladie". Je veux faire cette promesse avec toi.

\- Te rends-tu compte que tu sous-entends vouloir m'épouser ?

\- Tu ne veux pas ?

L'air lui manque tout à coup et elle a l'impression de tomber. Ses bras se serrent autour de la jeune femme contre elle.

\- Petra...

\- L'union brigilène n'est pas pareille que le mariage de Fódlan mais je veux le faire avec toi, avec ta personne. Si tu ne veux pas maintenant, je peux attendre. Et si tu ne veux pas, je me ferais la raison. Mais je veux t'avoir avec moi. Je ne te laisserai pas de côté. Dorothea ? appelle-t-elle après de longues secondes de silence.

\- Prête-moi ton épaule. Juste quelques instants.

Juste quelques instants durant lesquels les larmes dévalent son visage. Mélange d'amour inconditionnel envers Petra, sentiment de perte irrémédiable pour sa voix, joie de commencer à trouver sa place à Brigid, chagrin de se savoir marquée à vie par le drame de Fhirdiad. Toutes ces choses débordent désormais. Il lui faut un peu de temps pour se calmer et prendre du recul. Elle fait disparaître la ride d'inquiétude entre les yeux de Petra d'un baiser sur son front.

\- Je me demande parfois ce que j'ai fais pour te mériter.

\- Je fais mon mieux pour que tu as ce que tu mérites vraiment, répond la princesse.

A travers l'odeur de savon et des huiles, elle hume le parfum épicé de Petra.

\- Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi ce soir.

\- Thea...

\- Je n'ai toujours eu que ma voix et mon corps qui m'appartenaient vraiment. J'ai besoin de savoir que je suis encore capable de donner du plaisir à quelqu'un, avec ce que je possède encore. Et j'ai envie que ce quelqu'un soit toi et personne d'autre.

Elle voit les questions dans le regard de son amante, suivies de la confiance la plus absolue et la compréhension qui la sauve.

\- J'accepte avec beaucoup de joie.

* * *

Cette nuit a été douce, loin de la tornade de peur et d'anxiété qui l'a saisi les dernières fois qu'elle a fait l'amour avec Petra. Il n'y a pas eu cette urgence de sentir une peau chaude et vivante contre soi.

_Je ne partirai pas_ , s'est-elle dit. Et elle sait que Petra pensait la même chose.

Elle a pris le temps, dans la pénombre, de redécouvrir calmement les formes de la princesse brigilène, de respirer son souffle, de sentir les muscles de son ventre se soulever et s'abaisser sous ses doigts, d'enfouir ses mains dans sa chevelure épaisse... Petra a joué le jeu jusqu'au bout, a planté ses ongles dans les draps plutôt que dans le dos de Dorothea au moment de la jouissance.

Ça ne l'a pas empêchée de prononcer son prénom. Un murmure tout d'abord, que Dorothea a eu du mal à entendre entre deux gémissements. La tête enfouie entre ses cuisses fermes, elle a trouvé que ça ressemblait à une prière. Ce "Thea" à demi-soufflé, qui veut dire "déesse" en brigilène et qui la tire du sommeil quand elle cauchemarde. Elle s'est dit que tant que Petra chuchotait son surnom dans la pénombre, elle ne craignait rien. Elle a finit par le hurler dans la nuit, le dos arqué à s'en briser les vertèbres et elle est retombée sur les draps, haletante.

Durant de longs instant, Dorothea a écouté le souffle chaotique de sa compagne dans le noir, se demandant ce qu'il allait se passer désormais. Si le cauchemar allait fondre sur elle dès qu'elle fermerait les yeux.

\- Viens, amour. Viens contre moi, Thea, a chuchoté Petra en lui tendant les bras.

Dorothea s'y est réfugiée, a tenté de se fondre dans cette peau chaude et vivante, a elle-même pris les mains de Petra pour les poser sur ses hanches. L'oreille contre le battement de cœur de Petra, elle a laissé cette dernière caresser son dos, ses épaules, embrasser ses cheveux... Rien de plus que des effleurements. Rien de plus, comme si elle craignait de l'effrayer. Elles sont restées longtemps ainsi.

\- J'ai l'impression de te retrouver...

C'est la dernière chose qu'elle a entendu de Petra avant de s'endormir. Dorothea n'a pas eu de cauchemar cette nuit.

* * *

Elle n'a jamais pensé assister à une attaque de pirates de sa vie.

Les pirates, elle ne les connaît que par des histoires de princesse enlevée, d'îles au trésor, d'exploration de côtes vierges de toute civilisation avancée. Rien de très concret. Pourtant, les bateaux qui avancent sur l'horizon ne sont pas des mirages.

Petra décolle son œil de la longue-vue, les sourcils froncés. Elle discute un instant avec un groupe de guerriers.

\- Ça arrive pour de vrai ? Demande Dorothea.

\- Oui. Le drapeau est celui de la guerre.

Elle se détourne d'elle, donne ses ordres aux guerriers et aux chasseurs qui partent se préparer.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Demande-t-elle.

Petra a l'air de savoir ce qu'elle fait. A-t-elle connu ce genre d'attaque auparavant ? Dorothea se pose la question. Près d'elle, il y a Elane qui n'a pas lâché sa main depuis qu'elles ont entendu la corne de la sentinelle. Au loin, les navires ont l'air toujours aussi petits. Elle a du mal à appréhender le danger qu'ils représentent. Tout comme elle avait eu du mal à voir le danger que pouvaient amener les longues lignes ennemies durant la guerre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle doive se jeter sur le côté pour éviter une boule de feu.

Petra lui lance un regard déchirant avant de poser les yeux sur Elane. Elle prononce quelques mots à la fillette qui bombe le torse en avant.

\- Reste avec elle. Va à l'abri.

On lui amène son épée et son arc. Dorothea remarque que ce ne sont pas ses flèches habituelles. Elle reconnaît l'odeur de la poix.

\- Tu comptes les avoir d'ici ?

Petra lâche un cri sauvage. Celui qui effraie Dorothea à chaque fois et qui appelle Torc. Il ne faut que quelques secondes avant que la wyverne ne réponde de son propre rugissement et s'élève d'une falaise à peine visible au loin. Elle se pose au milieu du cercle qu'ont formé les brigilènes en s'écartant. Pour beaucoup d'entre eux, Torc est la seule wyverne qu'ils ont jamais vue. Ce qui veut aussi dire que Petra est la seule à posséder une telle créature et a pouvoir s'en servir aujourd'hui.

\- Tu ne songes pas à y aller seule ?

Une boîte à feu au fond de laquelle repose quelques braises rougeoyantes est donnée à Petra. Elane tire Dorothea par la manche et l'agitation commence à gagner la petite foule rassemblée. Les femmes avec enfants commencent à partir vers le centre de l'île. La mère d'Elane tire sa fille par la main mais cette dernière ne lâche pas Dorothea. On lui touche l'épaule. Elle comprend qu'elle doit les suivre, se réfugier quelque part tandis que les guerriers affûtent leurs armes.

Et tandis que Petra enfourche Torc dans le but de gagner du temps.

Dorothea imagine la baliste à bord de l'un des bateaux. Elle imagine à quel point il sera facile pour la pointe d'acier de trouer une des ailes de cuir de Torc. Elle voit la wyverne tomber avec sa cavalière et disparaître dans les eaux bleues, criblée de flèches pour faire bonne mesure. Il y a peut-être même un des ces orbes magiques et ce serait pire que tout. Petra n'a jamais été capable d'une grande résilience face à la magie.

Elle se voit penchée au-dessus du corps de Petra ramené par les vagues, sa peau pâle et ses lèvres bleuies. Elle imagine aussi ne jamais retrouver le cadavre. Ou bien le voir récupéré par les pirates, attaché à un mat.

\- Petra ! Appelle-t-elle.

La princesse baisse les yeux sur elle. Dorothea voit qu'elle a aussi mal qu'elle.

_Tu n'es pas revenue chez toi pour y mourir aujourd'hui. Te voyais-tu frôler la mort en te réveillant ce matin, l'embrasser sur le dos de ta wyverne ? Je n'ai pas traversé toute une mer en abandonnant mon ancienne vie pour te voir disparaître de cette façon !_

\- Je viens.

Quelque chose lui pique les doigts. Il faut un gémissement d'Elane et sa main lâchée pour qu'elle se rende compte que ses poignets et ses mains sont parcourus de minuscules étincelles électriques. Les fameuses épines de la Rose de Guerre.

\- Je ne suis pas une chose fragile à protéger, continue-t-elle en attente d'un refus.

\- Je sais, répond Petra avec un sourire triste.

Et elle lui tend la main pour la hisser sur le dos de Torc, derrière elle. Petra crie ses dernières consignes. La foule lui répond, rageuse, armes aux poings et Dorothea sent qu'ils se battront jusqu'au bout s'il le faut. Elle est bien décidée à empêcher cela.

Torc décolle et elle doit s'accrocher à Petra pour ne pas être déséquilibrée. Il n'y a pas de selle et ça fait des années qu'elle ne s'est pas trouvée sur une monture volante. Sans compter que la wyverne n'a pas grand chose à voir avec un pégase. Elle sent déjà les écailles frotter durement contre sa peau.

Petra bande son arc alors qu'elles approchent des navires au nombre de huit. Elles tournent au-dessus un instant, comme un vautour estimant une charogne. Les marins les observent, pointent le doigt vers Torc. Petra leur crie quelque chose. Une dernière injonction à faire demi-tour peut-être. On lui répond par une hachette qui tombe loin d'elles mais l'intention est claire.

La première flèche de Petra part dix secondes plus tard et enflamme une grande toile goudronnée. Elle talonne Torc qui s'élève pour esquiver les flèches et les projectiles de fronde qui foncent dans leur direction. Deuxième flèche, deuxième voile à prendre feu.

Dorothea en vient à penser que les choses se passent bien. Beaucoup trop bien. Petra encoche sa troisième flèche après en avoir trempé l'extrémité dans la boîte à feu quand Dorothea voit une de ses pires crainte du coin de l'œil. Le harpon de la baliste accroche un rayon de lumière et c'est certainement cela qui les sauvent.

L'éclair qui part de ses doigts est plus rapide que l'homme qui s'apprête à baisser le levier. La magie part en un éclat de lumière et le bruit la suit. L'air craque et l'homme meurt, foudroyé. Elles sont sauvées pour l'instant. C'est sans compter sur l'embardée que fait Torc, effrayé par la magie. Dorothea ne doit qu'à un réflexe de se raccrocher à Petra et à l'assiette de cette dernière de ne pas tomber.

La princesse lâche un juron.

_Il n'y a pas de mage sur une wyverne_ , se souvient Dorothea.

Ces créatures ont horreur de la magie.

Petra reprend le contrôle, une main accrochée à un bois de Torc.

\- Donne de la prévenance, fait-elle en enflammant une autre flèche.

\- Si tu crois que c'est facile.

Un autre homme s'avance déjà vers la baliste.

\- Je vais la détruire. Tiens Torc, signale-t-elle.

Petra a tout juste le temps de se rattraper aux bois de sa wyverne que le Thoron est lancé. La baliste vole en éclats, de même qu'une partie du pont du navire. Les pirates à son bord leur prêtent soudainement beaucoup moins d'attention. Si seulement elle pouvait lancer des Thoron à la chaîne...

Nouvelle embardée de Torc. Pour éviter un harpon cette fois. Il y a une seconde baliste. Et tous les navires sont encore en train de flotter. Même si les voiles de deux d'entre eux sont en flammes, cela ne les coule pas pour autant. Les marins sont déjà en train de descendre les voiles et de les jeter à la mer. Si elles veulent arriver à quoi que ce soit, il leur faut des moyens plus expéditifs. Dorothea enfonce sa main dans l'épaule de Petra pour obtenir son attention.

\- Laisse-moi passer devant.

Elle sait que la princesse l'a entendue au moment où elle enfonce ses talons dans la gorge de Torc qui s'élève en grognant.

\- Tu as idée ?

\- Oui. Mais il faut que je sois devant et que tu me tiennes. Je ne serai certainement pas en état de garder mon équilibre après ça.

\- Tu vas...

\- Oui, j'y vais. Tiens-moi plutôt.

Elles échangent difficilement leurs places tandis que Torc s'agite.

Dorothea tente de se dire que ce n'est pas comme la dernière fois alors qu'elle tend les mains au ciel, qu'il n'y aura aucun poids brûlant sur son dos quand elle aura terminé, qu'il n'y aura qu'une vague immense et des épaves flottantes, qu'elle retournera avec Petra sur la plage, qu'elle serrera Elane contre elle...

Elle sent l'énergie couler dans ses bras, glisser le long de son échine et une douleur fulgurante la fait sursauter. Elle se concentre alors sur le bras ferme de Petra qui la ceinture, sur les écailles de Torc qui lui écorchent les jambes et les genoux, sur le vent qui lui fouette le visage et sur la chaleur qui provient d'au-dessus de leurs têtes. Enfin, quand elle n'y pense plus, le ciel s'ouvre en deux au-dessus des navires et une pluie de roches incandescentes vient annoncer le météore qui ne tarde pas à les suivre dans un bruit d'enfer.

Il y a la chaleur, atroce, et la lumière rouge qui la renvoie à Fhirdiad une fraction de seconde. Les voiles des bateaux prennent feu avant même que le météore ne les touche. Il en fracasse trois et la vague qui s'élève balaie les autres comme on le ferait d'un château de cartes, en un souffle. Tout se passe comme elle l'a prévu. Tout sauf la ruée de Torc qui lui fait perdre l'équilibre et le bras de Petra qui glisse contre sa peau. Qui la lâche. Elle bascule et se sent tomber dans ce qui lui paraît l'infini. Elle se dit qu'elle finira bien par toucher quelque chose, une esquille de bois des navires, la surface de la mer qui bouillonne en-dessous de son corps. Ce n'est pas une lourde poutre qui va lui tomber dessus cette fois, mais bien elle-même qui va percuter quelque chose. Et elle espère sincèrement ne pas en ressortir vivante.

Elle refuse de revivre les derniers mois écoulés, passés à lentement reconstruire ce qui a été balayé en une poignée de minutes à peine.

Elle les revoit : le ciel fendu qui se répare doucement loin au-dessus de leurs têtes, la lumière rouge et noire de l'étrange dimension d'où elle appelle ce pouvoir à elle, la chaleur de l'eau qui se calme à peine, puis les crocs du dragon qui vont la dévorer.

Mais c'est Torc qui, dans un parfait exercice de voltige, la rattrape au vol entre ses serres. Dorothea en a le souffle coupé et certainement quelques côtes brisées. Elle entend la voix de Petra qui l'appelle, paniquée, et dans une demie conscience, elle se rend compte qu'elles filent vers les îles.

La première chose qu'elle fait lorsque Torc la pose à terre est de vomir. Une bile acide qui lui brûle l'estomac, la gorge et la langue. Son corps qui se secoue lui fait incroyablement mal et elle veut dire à ceux qui lui tiennent les cheveux et lui frottent le dos de la laisser tranquille.

\- Thea !

Le visage de Petra apparaît enfin, les traits soulagés. Dorothea l'entend remercier les esprits en la serrant contre elle.

\- J'ai mal, hoquette-t-elle en s'agrippant à Petra.

Elle veut disparaître, se fondre dans le sable sous elle et ne plus rien sentir.

\- Je sais. On va... On va faire quelque chose.

La princesse lance une poignée d'ordres. On relève la tête de Dorothea, la force à avaler un breuvage amer qui la fait tousser et accentue la douleur dans ses côtes.

\- Je ne veux plus ça, fait-elle alors que ses paupières s'alourdissent. Je ne veux plus...

Et elle sombre dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Elle ouvre les yeux en sentant remuer contre elle. Encore étourdie de sommeil, elle reconnaît la chambre qu'elle partage avec Petra et les fourrures dans lesquelles elles ont l'habitude de passer leurs nuits. Contre elle, il y a Elane qui dort à poings fermés. Dorothea arrive à penser que la mère de cette fillette pourra bientôt l'accuser sérieusement d'enlèvement...

Elle passe un bras autour du corps de l'enfant et l'attire un peu plus contre elle avant de se rendormir.

Ce sont les jumeaux qui la trouvent enfin réveillée et vont prévenir Petra. La princesse déniche sa compagne enfouie sous les couvertures. Elane, à ses côtés, est occupée à confectionner un collier avec ses coquillages.

\- Dorothea ? Comment tu vas ?

Dorothea ne laisse apercevoir que ses yeux par-dessus le bord des fourrures.

\- Franchement ? Ça pourrait aller mieux.

\- Tu as de la douleur encore ?

\- Je crois que je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre sans avoir mal quelque part.

\- C'est... J'ai de la tristesse à entendre ces mots. Nous allons tout faire pour aider.

\- Je sais.

Leurs mains se cherchent et se trouvent.

\- J'ai cru entendre les enfants m'appeler _Dompteuse d'étoile_ , fait Dorothea.

\- Toute l'île te donne ce nom, réplique Petra. Il y a des cadeaux partout dans la salle à côté.

\- Vraiment ?

Petra hoche la tête.

\- Tout le monde veut remercier celle qui coule les pirates. Elane est là pour éloigner les trop entreprenants, rajoute-t-elle avec un clin d'œil à la fillette.

\- Le meilleur garde du corps qui soit, continue Dorothea avant de remercier la concernée en brigilène.

Elane lui demande si elle va se lever bientôt, qu'elles puissent terminer la mosaïque qu'elles ont commencée ensemble il y a quelques jours.

\- Quelle est l'étendue des dégâts ? Demande Dorothea à Petra.

Elle n'a pas encore osé trop bouger de peur d'aggraver une quelconque blessure.

\- Une grande vague sur l'île, rien de grave. Les prisonniers sont libérés demain et renvoyés chez eux pour dire que Brigid appelle les étoiles si on l'attaque.

La princesse lui décoche un sourire.

\- Tu n'as pas d'os cassé. Juste de grandes bosses et des bleus. Torc est doux quand il veut.

\- Rappelle-moi de ne jamais l'énerver.

\- Qui veut énerver Torc aussi ?

Dorothea entend des chuchotements en direction de la porte. En tournant légèrement la tête, elle voit tout un attroupement de curieux. Elane se lève et va les chasser à grands gestes, attirant toute une tripotée de rires.

\- Ils attendent l'héroïne, fait Petra.

\- Dis-leur de revenir demain. Et reste avec moi.

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

* * *

Elle a été leur héroïne pour une soirée, a reçu avec reconnaissance les guirlandes de fleurs et les colliers de coquillages, a rigolé en voyant Torc suffisamment gavé de chevreaux des montagnes pour ne plus pouvoir voler durant une semaine au moins, a réussi à danser sans s'écrouler sous l'effet de la douleur. Petra l'a remerciée encore et encore, d'avoir sauvé un grand nombe de brigilènes. Elle a entend une chanson qui raconte comment s'est passé cette bataille au-dessus des flots. Dorothea a chanté tellement de fois les histoires des héros du passé et des légendes que ça lui paraît étrange d'être l'une des protagonistes principales.

La soirée a été agréable mais quelque chose avait cloché. Dorothea n'avait pas voulu être le centre de l'attention. Si ça avait été Petra, et Petra seule sur cette estrade, elle aurait pu se laisser aller aux festivités. Mais elle y a été également et une sensation de mal-être s'est emparée d'elle.

Elle n'a pas voulu ça en montant sur le dos de Torc. Elle a simplement voulu sauver Petra et tout ce qui lui tenait à cœur. Ce qu'elle veut ce soir n'est pas une fête en leur honneur. Ce qu'elle veut est à portée de bras, sur le siège à sa gauche. Elle tend la main pour toucher Petra, avec l'impression qu'elle va s'effondrer si elle ne la saisit pas dans l'instant. Puis vient la poigne forte de la princesse brigilène et son regard inébranlable.

\- Tu as de la force, Dorothea, lui fait-elle en emmêlant leurs doigts.

Elle n'a rien répondu sur l'instant, a simplement resserré sa propre prise, savourant le contact de sa peau chaude.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que l'aube pointe et que les derniers fêtards discutent en sirotant près des derniers feux allumés, Dorothea reprend difficilement son souffle dans sa chambre. Petra sourit près d'elle, se penche pour embrasser son dos nu, la grande cicatrice, ses épaules. Dorothea roule pour l'attraper, pour sentir sa peau chaude et vivante contre elle. Petra lâche un rire contre ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Dorothea en chuchotant, comme pour ne pas briser ce moment complice.

\- Je t'aime, répond simplement la brigilène en la serrant plus fort encore.

_A m'en briser_ , songe brièvement Dorothea. Mais elle laisse faire, pour voir. Juste pour voir si Petra peut la briser pour de vrai en l'aimant trop fort.

Petra veut se redresser mais sa main glisse sur le bord du lit et elle tombe au sol avec un cri de surprise.

\- Elle est belle la princesse chasseresse brigilène, lance Dorothea après s'être assurée qu'elle va bien.

Elle se laisse doucement glisser au sol à son tour, s'installe sur les jambes de Petra.

\- L'amour en bas du lit ? Demande la princesse.

\- Je n'aurai pas peur de tomber pendant que tu me feras l'amour comme ça.

\- Tu dis que... ?

La surprise dans les yeux de Petra lui pince le cœur.

_Ça fait si longtemps que ça ?_ S'interroge-t-elle.

Avant Brigid, répond une petite voix dans son esprit. Et même avant encore.

\- Oui, je dis que, réplique-t-elle. Et je ne veux pas que tu te retiennes. Seulement que tu arrêtes si je le demande.

\- Bien sûr.

Les mains et les lèvres de Petra retrouvent de vieilles habitudes, effleurent la cicatrice à son dos et les bleus à ses côtes, glissent sur son ventre et ses cuisses. En poussant un soupir, Dorothea songe au feu et à l'acier et serre les dents en se répétant que tout ceci n'est qu'un lointain souvenir. Qu'elle a survécu à Fhirdiad, qu'elle a survécu au-dessus de la mer de Brigid en ouvrant les cieux en deux à chaque fois. Et enfin, après de longues minutes, elle pousse un long cri et arrive à se dire, quand elle reprend sa respiration contre l'épaule de Petra, que ce n'est pas si terrible que ça.

Elle ne s'est pas brisée en mille morceaux, ni ce soir, ni jamais. Et lentement, à Brigid, avec Petra, elle guérit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et j'ai eu un deuxième kudo ! Merci à toi, gentil inconnu.
> 
> Il ne reste plus qu'un texte pour demain et j'en suis toute excitée. C'est bien la première fois que je tiens un tel challenge du début à la fin ! 
> 
> J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaît.


	7. Jour 7 - Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra est venue sur le continent pour en ramener les récits jusque dans l'archipel. Pour ça, on lui explique qu'il lui faut une princesse, un mage, un chevalier et un dragon. Et la voilà décidée à trouver tout ça.

Petra tendit l'oreille, curieuse de savoir ce qui causait une telle agitation au fond de la salle commune de l'auberge dans laquelle elle avait décidé de passer la nuit. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y avait eu que la voix chantante du barde qui déclamait de la poésie lyrique au son de son oud mais désormais, elle n'entendait plus que des éclats de voix outrés.

La princesse brigilène s'approcha discrètement, sa chope à la main. Peut-être était-ce une tradition adrestienne de crier ainsi sur le barde conteur à la fin de sa représentation ? Et elle tenait à voir le plus de coutumes possibles avant de retourner dans son archipel.

\- Ton histoire est mauvaise ! Criait une femme aux cheveux blonds et à la peau basanée en tenant le barde par le col.

\- Catherine, laisse-le tranquille. Il ne t'a rien fait, répondit une jeune femme à l'air ennuyé depuis une table voisine.

\- Il m'a sorti une mauvaise histoire, répliqua la dénommée Catherine. Et si je viens dépenser mes écus ici, c'est aussi pour entendre des belles histoires. Je passe mes journées sur les routes à botter l'arrière train de bandits et de brigands. Je veux dépenser ma solde en écoutant de bonnes histoires. Tu entends ça ? Escroc !

Et elle secoua le pauvre barde qui faillit en perdre ses lunettes. Elle le secoua tellement fort en fait, que l'artiste finit par s'évanouir de terreur.

\- Allons bon, fit-elle en lâchant le barde qui s'effondra sur un banc. Pas fichu de me distraire correctement jusqu'au bout. Tout se perd dans la profession.

Après cela, elle retourna s'asseoir auprès de sa camarade, appela un serveur et lui commanda deux chopes. Après avoir vérifié que le barde était encore en vie et qu'il ne s'était pas blessé en tombant, Petra s'avança vers les deux femmes.

\- Pardon, je peux vous demander une question ? Commença-t-elle.

Catherine attrapa les chopes que lui tendait le serveur et leva les yeux vers la brigilène tandis que la femme à sa droite, pour sa part, ne levait qu'un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Que veux-tu ? C'est pas souvent qu'on voit des brigilènes ici, encore moins des jeunes femmes. Tu veux boire avec nous ?

\- En fait, fit Petra en s'asseyant en face de son interlocutrice, je demandais pourquoi vous parlez de bonne histoire.

Regards d'incompréhension en face d'elle.

\- Brigid a des bonnes histoires mais je connais déjà. Que sont les bonnes histoires à Fódlan ?

\- Je comprends pas, déclara Catherine en sirotant sa bière.

\- Elle veut savoir ce qui fait une bonne histoire par chez vous, intervint la femme ennuyée en frappant légèrement le bras levé de Catherine. Tu n'as qu'à lui répondre, toi qui a envoyé ce pauvre homme dans les pommes pour une soi-disant mauvaise histoire.

\- Ah, ça ! C'est pas compliqué, vraiment pas.

Petra se pencha en avant, désireuse d'en apprendre plus. Seulement, Catherine semblait plus concentrée sur sa boisson qu'autre chose. Enfin, elle vida sa première chope et attrapa la seconde.

\- Par la barbe de Macuil, ça fait du bien ! Alors pour faire une bonne histoire, c'est très simple. Il ne faut que quatre choses : une princesse, un chevalier, un mage et un dragon, récita-t-elle en levant un doigt à chaque fois.

La femme près d'elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce qu'il faut pas entendre...

\- Ah ouais ? Et de quoi as-tu besoin de plus alors ? C'est pas ma faute si vous n'avez pas de chevaliers dans votre pays de trotteurs des sables.

\- Pour avoir des énergumènes dans ton genre ? Non merci. Écoute petite, s'il y a un chevalier dans une histoire fódlienne, il n'est pas du tout comme celui qui se trouve devant toi. Il faut qu'il soit honorable et valeureux.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça, Shamir ? Je ne suis pas honorable et valeureuse ?

\- Tu écumes les auberges et les tavernes dès que tu as trois écus en poche, j'appelle pas ça être honorable et valeureux.

Le regard de Petra allait de l'une à l'autre, sans savoir quoi faire. Elle commença à songer qu'elles allaient s'écharper sous ses yeux quand enfin, Shamir se tourna de nouveau vers elle.

\- Ça m'arrache presque la bouche de le dire mais Catherine n'a pas tout à fait tort. On pourrait passer la soirée à chercher des exceptions mais dans la plupart des succès fódliens, il y a bel et bien une princesse, un chevalier, un mage et un dragon.

\- Ça trouve où ? Demanda alors Petra.

\- Les bonnes histoires de mage, princesse, dragon et chevalier ? Pas ici en tous cas, répondit Catherine en haussant les épaules.

\- Non. Les chevaliers honorables et plein de valeur, ça trouve où ?

\- A Faerghus plutôt, fit Shamir avant que Catherine n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Hé !

\- Faerghus est réputé pour ses chevaliers, tu les trouveras là-bas.

Petra attrapa la carte dans son sac et la déplia sur la table collante de bière séchée.

\- Montre, s'il te plaît.

\- Ici, désigna Shamir. Au nord.

Petra apposa une marque.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es exactement ? Demanda Catherine. Des pirates ont attaqué ton île et tu es venue ici pour chercher de l'aide auprès des chevaliers du royaume ?

Elle s'interrompit une seconde pour réfléchir.

\- Ça, ce serait une bonne histoire. Une princesse dont le pays lointain est attaqué par un mage volant à dos de dragon et qui traverserait la mer pour demander l'aide des chevaliers du continent.

Elle se tourna vers le barde toujours sonné.

\- Tu vois ? C'est pas compliqué quand on veut ! Il m'a fallut quinze secondes, incapable ! vociféra-t-elle avant de revenir vers Petra. Mais ça ne répond pas à la question.

\- Non, mon île va bien quand je pars. C'est mon père qui m'envoie courir la terre, répondit Petra en souriant. Il veut je fasse beaucoup de beaux souvenirs pour raconter les belles histoires en revenant.

\- C'est une jolie quête, commenta Shamir.

\- Oui. Vous pouvez montrer mage et dragon aussi ?

\- Ça va être plus compliqué. On trouvait les mages ici, à Adrestia, mais depuis que l'usage de la magie a été banni du continent, c'est devenu difficile d'en croiser. S'il en reste, ils sont discrets. Autrement, ils sont envoyés ici, fit-elle en pointant le centre du continent. Et enfermés dans des tours qu'on dit sans fenêtre et sans porte.

\- Vous enfermez la magie ? Questionna Petra.

\- C'est une arme de lâche, commenta Catherine. Les vrais guerriers se battent à l'épée. Je vois que tu as une hache et un arc avec toi. Rien que par ça, tu es déjà plus respectable que ces illusionnistes à la noix. Il n'y a aucune gloire à claquer des doigts pour faire frire un homme à vingt mètres de distance.

Shamir ne semblait pas approuver ces paroles mais ne fit aucun commentaire là-dessus.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-elle, tu ne trouveras pas de mage facilement. Quant aux dragons, ils ont disparu depuis longtemps. Ce n'est même pas la peine de chercher.

\- Disparu ? Il y avait avant ?

\- Les chevaliers de Faerghus les ont décimé, intervint Catherine. Pour montrer à quel point ils sont nobles et valeureux, ils tuent des animaux. C'est pas beau, ça ?

\- Tu veux savoir où trouver une princesse maintenant ? Demanda Shamir de l'air le plus sérieux du monde.

Cette femme avait toujours l'air sérieux.

\- Non, vous avez de la gentillesse. Je sais où trouve la princesse déjà, fit Petra en repliant sa carte et en la fourrant dans son paquetage.

\- Si ça c'est pas une surprise, s'exclama Catherine.

\- Tout le monde sait qu'elle est au palais impérial en même temps. Tu pars déjà ? Demanda Shamir en voyant Petra rassembler ses affaires.

\- Je reviens dans la nuit. Je cherche le mage.

\- Je te souhaite bien du courage ! Lança Shamir tandis que la longue tresse de Petra disparaissait au dehors.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Catherine qui se balançait sur les deux pieds arrières de sa chaise.

\- Pourquoi elle voudrait trouver un mage ? Demanda le chevalier en terminant sa deuxième choppe.

\- Pour raconter une belle histoire. T'avais qu'à suivre.

\- Hmm...

Catherine commanda de l'eau.

\- Pas pour moi. Pour réveiller le barde. Tant qu'à être là, autant qu'il nous raconte une autre histoire. Une meilleure cette fois.

* * *

Petra se frotta les mains pour les réchauffer et tapa du pied sur les pavés de la place. Elle songea un instant que la chaleur de la taverne derrière elle lui manquait déjà et hésita à rentrer. Puis elle se rappela pourquoi elle était là et commença à marcher dans les rues.

Les étals étaient déjà fermés, les familles rentrées dans leurs foyers et les travailleurs avec eux ou alors à se désaltérer dans les gargotes. La nuit tombait et le froid avec elle. Au loin, elle vit un allumeur de lampadaires et se dit qu'il était étrange qu'une seule personne s'occupe d'allumer toute la rue à lui seul. A Brigid, chacun allumait une lanterne pour éclairer la nuit. Ça allait tout de même beaucoup plus vite ainsi et c'était un bon moyen de savoir si tout allait bien. Si une lanterne manquait, on pouvait se dire que l'habitant censé s'en occuper avait eu un problème et lui porter assistance dans ce cas. Mais Enbarr était bizarre. Après tout, c'était une ville de pierre. Qui vivait dans une maison de pierre hormis les gens étranges ?

Secouant la tête pour chasser ces pensées qui n'étaient que des réflexions parasites pour le moment, elle s'engouffra dans une ruelle.

Shamir lui avait dit que les mages se faisaient discrets. Comme pour beaucoup de créatures discrètes, Petra se disait qu'ils devaient alors sortir de nuit. Elle ne croisa d'abord que quelques patrouilles de gardes en armure, un casque lourd à visière sur la tête. Voyaient-ils réellement quelque chose avec ça sur les yeux ? Certainement que oui puisqu'on lui conseilla de rentrer se mettre à l'abri en vitesse, avant que des individus peu recommandables sortent de leur trou.

Elle les remercia pour la forme et continua son chemin. Elle cherchait des individus peu recommandables pour les critères fódliens après tout. Elle ne rencontra que quelques filles de joie qui la dévisagèrent, des sans-abris au regard hagard, des fouilleurs de poubelles... On la laissa tranquille sans qu'elle ne sache si c'était à cause de la vision de sa hache dans son dos ou parce qu'elle était brigilène. Les guerriers de son archipel étaient réputés après tout et elle était une guerrière en plus d'être princesse de sang royal.

Elle n'avait pas menti en disant qu'elle savait où trouver la princesse de l'histoire. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'aller jusqu'au palais impérial et ça lui rendait la vie plus facile. Il ne lui restait qu'à trouver le mage, le chevalier et le dragon pour avoir une bonne histoire à raconter.

Un groupe d'adolescents vint à sa rencontre, l'encerclant comme le ferait des brigands de grand chemin. Elle les salua poliment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? Demanda l'un d'eux d'un ton peu avenant.

\- Je cherche le mage, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Un mage ? Tu veux que je te fasse un tour de magie ?

\- Pas besoin du tour, juste le mage.

\- Elle est bizarre, entendit-elle.

Le garçon reprit.

\- Regarde, je fais apparaître ce couteau et ta bourse disparaît dans ma poche, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Petra remarqua la lame qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. Elle porta la main à sa ceinture, à sa bourse.

\- Je dis que tu fais de la mauvaise magie. Ma bourse est à sa place de toujours.

Quelques rires dans le groupe.

\- Tu cherches la bagarre ? D'accord, je te propose autre chose. On te saute tous dessus et on te dépouille entièrement.

Petra attrapa sa hache et la prit à deux mains, prête à en découdre. Quelques individus reculèrent, intimidés.

\- Je peux faire aussi. J'ai vu faire avec baguette magique et chapeau. Je n'ai pas la baguette mais j'ai la hache. Si je l'agite comme ça, il se passe quelque chose.

Elle fit un grand moulinet et la moitié de ses agresseurs détala.

\- Et si je fais ça...

Elle fit un grand mouvement, du haut vers le bas en direction du garçon au couteau et le tranchant de sa hache brisa les pavés devant ses pieds. Ceux qui restaient filèrent comme des lapins dans la nuit.

\- Tout le monde disparaît, fit-elle.

\- Pas mal, entendit-elle derrière elle.

Elle fit volte-face, sa hache levée.

\- Doucement ! Je ne te veux aucun mal, fit la jeune femme devant elle en levant les mains.

\- Oh ? Alors...

\- Je voulais passer par cette rue mais la bande était déjà là et le temps que je me décide à emprunter un autre chemin, tu étais arrivée. C'est le hasard qui a voulu notre rencontre ce soir, rien d'autre.

Petra rangea sa hache.

\- Les choses du hasard sont bien, fit-elle en se souvenant d'une formule adrestienne de la sorte. Je suis Petra McNairy.

\- Dorothea Arnault. J'ai entendu que tu cherchais un mage.

\- Oui. Tu sais où trouver ?

\- Si tu me rends un petit service avant.

\- Comment je rends le service ? Tu ne me donne rien avant, fit Petra en regardant ses mains vides.

\- Rien donné...? demanda Dorothea, l'air profondément incrédule.

Elle porta la main à sa bouche et étouffa un rire.

\- Tu ne me rends pas vraiment quoi que ce soit. C'est pour dire que tu vas faire quelque chose pour moi et qu'en échange, je te dirai où se trouve le mage que tu cherches. D'accord ?

Le visage de Petra s'illumina.

\- D'accord !

\- Allez, viens. Et ne fais pas de bruit.

Elle suivit alors Dorothea dans les rues noires d'Enbarr. La jeune femme savait visiblement où elle allait, les guidant toutes les deux dans des ruelles et des coupe-gorges dans lesquels Petra ne serait jamais allée seule tout en évitant les patrouilles de garde. Elles se retrouvèrent finalement sur la place du marché, étrangement calme à cette heure-là. Petra aurait pu croire l'endroit vide si Dorothea ne lui montrait pas les gardes à éviter. Elle la guida dans les ombres, prenant toutes les précautions possibles pour ne pas se faire voir.

Petra commença à se dire que suivre Dorothea n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça. Elle ne tenait pas à finir en prison pour un acte répréhensible.

\- Nous faisons quoi ? Chuchota-t-elle tandis que Dorothea s'appuyait contre une roulotte fermée par un cadenas.

\- C'est maintenant que tu t'en inquiètes ?

\- Je ne veux pas faire de mauvaises choses.

\- Tu sais, les mauvaises choses des uns sont les bonnes choses des autres, déclara Dorothea en s'escrimant sur le cadenas.

\- Tu fais du crochet ? Demanda Petra en cherchant à voir par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Il y eut un claquement. Dorothea ne bougea plus et tendit l'oreille. Au bout d'un instant, elle ouvrit le panneau de bois ainsi libéré avec des gestes prudents et pénétra dans la roulotte après avoir dit à Petra de l'attendre à l'extérieur. En jetant un coup d'œil au cadenas, Petra vit que celui-ci était fondu. Elle allait demander des explications quand Dorothea lui fourra un sac de toile plein de fruits dans les bras.

\- Prends ça. Et attrape ça aussi.

Petra entendait remuer dans la roulotte mais l'intérieur de cette dernière restait plongé dans un noir quasi complet. Elle entendit Dorothea jurer.

\- Ce type va vraiment empoisonner quelqu'un un jour...

\- C'est... du vol ?

\- C'est de la survie. Tiens, fit Dorothea en lui tendant une saucisse sèche dans laquelle elle avait visiblement déjà donné un coup de dents. Croque ça et tais-toi.

Avec ses mains pleines, et plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, Petra obéit. Finalement, Dorothea sortit avec un sac sur le dos et une caisse dans les mains. En appuyant la caisse sur son genou, elle récupéra la pièce de charcuterie entre les dents de Petra.

\- Tu manges tout ? Demanda la brigilène en avisant leur charge.

\- J'ai des tas de bouches à nourrir. Viens maintenant.

Elles allaient commencer à revenir sur leurs pas quand la hache de Petra, large dans son dos, accrocha un pan de toile et fit claquer le panneau qu'elle retenait. Immédiatement, la voix d'un guet retentit.

\- Qui va là ?

Petra vit la peur dans les yeux de Dorothea mais la jeune femme parla d'une voix contrôlée.

\- On va se séparer. S'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, va à la maison abandonnée dans la rue des teinturiers. Descends à la cave et parle de l'oiseau chanteur. Tu vas t'en souvenir ?

\- L'oiseau chanteur dans la cave des teinturiers, fit Petra.

\- C'est presque parfait. Je vais attirer leur attention. On se retrouve là-bas.

Elle disparut après ces mots, laissant Petra dans l'expectative. Devait-elle rester ici à attendre que les gardes s'en aillent ? S'ils voyaient Dorothea, peut-être ne viendraient-ils pas jusqu'à la roulotte. Mais voir Dorothea signifiait qu'ils pouvaient l'attraper et elle ne voulait pas ça. Il lui fallait apprendre où trouver un mage. Profitant des ombres épaisses des bâtiments, elle détala aussi vite qu'elle le put. Au loin, elle entendit des éclats de voix et le cri d'une femme.

Elle se rendit à la rue des teinturiers, chercha la maison abandonné et descendit à la cave, ses victuailles sur le dos. Derrière la porte, elle entendit du mouvement et une voix étonnamment jeune lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait là sans lui ouvrir.

\- Je demande l'oiseau chanteur, déclara-t-elle.

Il y eut des chuchotements et le bruit de verrous que l'on ouvre. Elle se retrouva face à un groupe d'enfants dépenaillés, mal coiffés et mal soignés pour la plupart. Des gamins des rues qui devaient certainement trouver refuge ici la nuit. Petra comprit à qui était destinée la nourriture volée cette nuit. Elle leur donna les sacs.

\- Où est Dorothea ? Lui demanda-t-on.

Elle raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. On lui rétorqua que normalement, Dorothea devrait revenir avant l'aube.

Au lever du soleil, elle n'était toujours pas là.

Petra demanda si les enfants connaissaient quoi que ce soit au sujet d'un mage que Dorothea devait lui présenter et ce fut un jeune garçon qui la renseigna.

\- C'est Dorothea, le mage.

* * *

Il fallut se rendre à l'évidence au bout de trois jours et trois nuits durant lesquelles Petra fournissait le groupe d'enfants en nourriture et fournitures diverses : Dorothea s'était faite attrapée.

Elle parla des enfants à Catherine, sans préciser leur localisation.

\- Que veux-tu que nous fassions ?

La réponse la laissa profondément perplexe.

\- Vous n'êtes pas chevalier avec de l'honneur ? Rétorqua-t-elle. Vous n'aidez pas les gens dans la détresse ?

Catherine n'avait rien répondu pendant que Shamir ruminait près d'elle.

Petra s'était alors décidée. Elle avait laissé suffisamment d'argent à un marchand pour que celui-ci livre de quoi manger à la maison abandonnée durant plusieurs jours et s'était acheté une monture.

Elle partirait à la recherche de Dorothea.

Elle regarda une dernière fois l'endroit sur la carte que lui avait désigné Shamir en lui disant que c'était là que l'on enfermait ceux qui pratiquaient la magie et talonna son cheval.

Il lui fallut cinq jours sans incident pour parvenir jusqu'à la tour. La première chose que pensa Petra en la voyant fut qu'elle était très haute et sa façade très lisse. Elle se réjouit en revanche que Shamir se soit trompé en lui disant qu'il n'y avait pas de porte ni de fenêtre. Alors, il n'y avait effectivement pas de porte, mais Petra pouvait voir qu'une ouverture faisait office de fenêtre à une vingtaine de mètres de haut.

Elle tenta d'escalader mais dut se rendre à l'évidence que les prises manquaient. Elle confectionna un grappin sans parvenir pas à le lancer assez haut. Sans arbre aux alentours, elle ne pouvait pas s'élever d'une quelconque manière. Et en fait, elle ne savait même pas si Dorothea était vraiment là-dedans.

En se trouvant soudainement très stupide, Petra attrapa de quoi écrire dans son sac, ligatura le message autour de la hampe d'une de ses flèches et visa l'ouverture avant de lâcher la corde de son arc.

Elle attendit quelques instants avant qu'une silhouette ne se dessine là-haut et elle put reconnaître Dorothea. La jeune femme disparut à l'intérieur et finalement, Petra vit quelque chose descendre vers elle. Son message avait été soigneusement plié sous la forme d'un oiseau de papier et volait directement vers elle. Doucement, comme craignant de le blesser, elle tendit les mains et le laissa se poser dans ses paumes ouvertes. Elle n'osa tout d'abord pas le déplier puis vit la silhouette de Dorothea à la fenêtre. Les doigts tremblants, elle défit le pliage.

_Que fais-tu ici ? Comment vont les enfants ?_

Petra rajouta sa réponse, expliquant qu'elle venait chercher un moyen de la sortir de là et ce qu'elle avait fait pour les enfants. Elle attacha de nouveau le tout à une flèche, incapable de recréer le pliage d'oiseau et encore plus de le faire s'envoler, et renvoya le tout là-haut.

Elles échangèrent longtemps ainsi. Suffisamment pour que le morceau de papier ne soit plus qu'un chiffon entre leurs doigts.

_Il n'y a rien pour s'accrocher et ma corde est trop courte. Il y a des accès depuis l'intérieur ?_

_Rien. C'est une pièce unique. On m'a laissé de l'eau et de la nourriture pour un certain temps. Pour après, je ne sais pas comment ça se passe. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses faire quelque chose pour moi. Ça me touche beaucoup que tu sois venue mais s'il te plaît, je préfère savoir que tu t'occupes des enfants._

_Ces enfants ont besoin de toi. Je ne suis qu'une étrangère pour eux. Et tu m'as dit que tu me présenterais un mage, j'attends toujours._

_Je crois que me voir dans cette tour te met la puce à l'oreille. Je suis le mage et j'aurais été ravie de t'aider dans d'autres circonstances mais à moins que tu trouves un moyen de me faire descendre de là, je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Ne perds pas plus de temps et va-t-en._

_Je n'ai pas de puce dans mon oreille. Et je vais trouver un moyen de te faire descendre. C'est une promesse._

Il n'y eut pas de retour après cela et Dorothea ne réapparut pas à la fenêtre de la soirée. L'oiseau ne revint se poser près de Petra que le lendemain, alors qu'elle profitait de la chaleur de son cheval pour grappiller quelques heures de sommeil.

_Je n'aime pas les promesses impossibles. Va plutôt veiller sur les enfants._

La dernière phrase était soulignée plusieurs fois.

_Je vais te faire sortir._

_Et comment ? Tu vas aller chercher un preux chevalier sur son blanc destrier pour me tirer de là ?_

Quelque chose avait fait "tilt" dans l'esprit de Petra. C'était ça la solution : les chevaliers de Faerghus, nobles et valeureux.

_Je vais chercher ça._

Cette fois-là, il n'y avait plus eu de réponse du tout.

Petra s'était mise en route et avait trouvé avant même d'atteindre le royaume. Sur une route poussiéreuse, à peine plus qu'une piste traversant les champs, elle avait croisé l'image d'un individu à cheval, vêtu d'une armure terne et ayant visiblement déjà servie, et qui tenait une longue lance à son flanc. Petra se dit que si elle avait du représenter l'allégorie du chevalier errant, elle l'aurait fait de cette façon. En s'approchant, elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une femme.

\- Vous êtes chevalière ? Avait-elle demandé. De Faerghus ?

La femme aux cheveux blonds lui répondit d'une voix un peu triste.

\- Je suis aspirante. Pour amener la gloire sur mon domaine.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous de la tristesse alors ? Les chevaliers sont honorables et valeureux. Votre domaine doit avoir de la fierté pour vous.

\- Mon domaine est pauvre, mes gens meurent de faim. Et comme je ne veux pas me marier comme le veut mon père, je cherche à mener la gloire sur les miens afin qu'elle rejaillisse en suivant et leur amène la nourriture qui leur manque.

\- Vous n'êtes pas chevalier mais vous avez la noblesse. Comment on devient chevalier pour de vrai ?

Elles s'étaient installées au bord du chemin, partageant leurs provisions tout en discutant.

\- Eh bien... Il faut mener une quête à bien.

\- Une quête ?

\- Tuer un dragon, punir les bandits, sauver une demoiselle en détresse... Mais il n'y en a plus beaucoup de nos jours.

\- Je sais une demoiselle dans la détresse ! S'exclama Petra. Je cherche à la sauver mais j'ai besoin de l'aide. Vous voulez aider ?

\- Ma foi... On n'attend pas me voir revenir avant des mois voire des années, je peux bien venir jeter un coup d'œil à votre demoiselle en détresse.

Et Petra se trouva accompagnée de l'aspirante chevalier Ingrid Brandl Galatea du domaine de Galatea. Petra se dit qu'il était étrange de porter le nom de son domaine, comme si elle-même se faisait appeler Petra McNairy NicBrigid. Et puis finalement, elle pensa que ça ne sonnait pas si mal et qu'il lui faudrait creuser l'idée.

\- Vous avez dit que votre amie était dans une tour ? Demanda Ingrid.

Petra n'avait pas précisé que Dorothea était magicienne. Elle ne savait pas comment Faerghus traitait les utilisateurs de magie.

\- Très haute. Avec une seule fenêtre, très haute aussi, répondit Petra.

\- Vous avez essayé le grappin et l'escalade. Et vous avez dit qu'il était impossible de lui lancer une corde.

\- Il faut des ailes pour aller en haut.

\- Des ailes...

Ingrid porta une main à son menton, réfléchissant.

\- Il nous faudrait un pégase mais ils coûtent une petite fortune et aller en chercher un pour le dompter prendrait beaucoup de temps...

\- Un pégase ?

\- Un cheval, comme le votre ou le mien mais avec des ailes. Ils vivent sur les plateaux d'altitude, très loin d'ici.

Elles réfléchirent encore.

\- Vous avez les dragons à Fódlan ? Demanda Petra.

\- Des dragons ? Pour quoi faire ?

\- A Brigid, les dragons aident si on leur demande comme il faut. Peut-être si nous trouvons un dragon, il nous aidera avec Dorothea. Et vous êtes chevalier, vous devez savoir où trouver les dragons.

\- Je sais où on en trouvait autrefois mais les chevaliers les ont tous tués.

\- Pour la quête ?

\- Oui, répondit Ingrid en hochant la tête. Pour la quête.

Petra fronça les sourcils.

\- Il doit rester un ou deux. Dragon est comme le vent ou l'océan, on ne peut pas le tuer pour de vrai. J'ai vu des gens à Fódlan être sur petits dragons pourtant...

\- Les wyvernes ?

\- C'est le nom ? Wyverne ?

\- On peut les trouver près de la gorge de Fódlan mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elles nous aident beaucoup, continua Ingrid.

Mais Petra remontait déjà sur son cheval, pressée de trouver un de ces petits dragons. Peu lui importait la taille de l'animal, il lui fallait seulement une paire d'ailes pour rejoindre Dorothea. Un peu étonnée du caractère et du comportement de Petra, Ingrid la suivit néanmoins. Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour la guider jusqu'à la gorge de Fódlan après tout, et toutes les excentricités de la brigilène pouvaient passer pour des spécificités culturelles.

Elle tenta bien d'expliquer que les wyvernes n'étaient pas des petits dragons mais une espèce à part entière dont les almyrois se servaient pour leur cavalerie volante mais elle fut incapable de lui faire rentrer ça proprement dans le crâne. Et puis surtout, la jeune brigilène avait l'air beaucoup trop confiant pour que Ingrid ait le courage de briser son élan. Elle se rendrait bien compte que la chose en arrivant.

Quelques jours plus tard, elles arrivaient aux contreforts de la gorge de Fódlan et trouvaient un nid de wyvernes dans la combe sablonneuse qui s'étendait devant un réseau de grottes sombres. De loin, dissimulées derrière le relief d'un talus sous le vent, elles observaient de jeunes wyvernes se rouler dans le sable en poussant des piaillements.

\- Ça est bébés dragons ? Demanda Petra en avisant les reptiles.

\- Ce sont des wyvernes. C'est plus petit qu'un dragon et... je ne suis pas sûre qu'elles vous écoutent pour vous aider, même en demandant gentiment.

\- Il faut faire l'essai, fit Petra en sautant par-dessus le talus et en se laissant glisser au fond de la combe.

Son arrivée effraya les animaux qui filèrent se réfugier dans les grottes ou se percher plus haut d'un battement d'ailes. Elle se gratta l'arrière du crâne, un peu gênée. Comment allait-elle faire si elle n'arrivait même pas à les approcher ?

Au milieu des cris confus des animaux, elle vit une gueule pleine de dents sortir d'une des grottes.

\- Tu es le parent des wyvernes ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant, les mains en évidence. Je demande le pardon mais je veux demander un service.

\- Petra ! Appela Ingrid. Revenez tout de suite, vous allez vous faire dévorer.

Et le temps que la jeune femme articule ces mots, la wyverne adulte leva une grande patte griffue au-dessus de la tête de Petra et l'abattit de toutes ses forces. La brigilène roula sur le côté, évitant les griffes de justesse.

\- Ça est dangereux, déclara-t-elle simplement.

\- Vous n'êtes pas réellement en train de défier une wyverne en duel, rassurez-moi.

Mais la réalité était là. Petra attrapa la hache dans son dos et la leva bien haut, décidée à vendre chèrement sa peau.

Elle évita encore quelques coups de griffes et tentatives de morsures.

\- Pourquoi il ne crache pas le feu ? Réussit-elle à demander à voix haute au bout d'un temps de ce manège.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas un dragon. J'ai essayé de vous le dire plusieurs fois. Vous n'arriverez à rien avec ces wyvernes.

\- Quoi ?

En évitant un coup de queue, Petra comprit qu'effectivement, elle ne parviendrait à rien avec cet animal. Contrairement aux dragons de ses légendes brigilènes, on ne pouvait pas parler avec, ni le raisonner. Elle se dit que ce serait la même chose avec les petits qui hurlaient plus haut en claquant des mâchoires.

_Tout ça pour rien ?_

Elle songea à Dorothea, seule au sommet de sa tour, et au temps inconnu qu'il lui restait. Elle pensa aux enfants qui attendaient le retour de la mage, et se dit que c'était stupide d'enfermer quelqu'un qui s'occupait des abandonnés ainsi juste parce qu'elle était capable d'utiliser la magie. Elle eut une pensée pour Ingrid également, qui ne voulait que le bien des siens mais se trouvait obligée de battre la campagne pour accomplir une quête et enfin devenir chevalier tandis que de vrais chevaliers comme Catherine ne levaient même pas le petit doigt pour venir en aide à des gamins affamés.

Elle commença à insulter en brigilène et à haute voix les chevaliers d'autrefois pour avoir tué tous les dragons de Fódlan et la laisser dans cette situation aujourd'hui. Elle cria sur la wyverne parce que cette dernière n'était pas un dragon et était incapable, en plus de ne pas savoir cracher du feu comme Petra aurait aimé le voir, d'accéder à sa requête pour sauver Dorothea.

La brigilène brailla si fort et de manière si énervée que la wyverne baissa la tête et commença à reculer lentement pour retourner aux ténèbres de sa grotte. Mais Petra ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et fit tournoyer sa hache au bout de son bras. Elle était en colère et il fallait que cette colère sorte à un moment ou un autre. Un aller et un retour du plat de sa hache envoyèrent la wyverne roupiller pour un long moment et elle quitta la combe, les poings serrés, pour rejoindre Ingrid de l'autre côté du talus.

Elle s'assit, les jambes croisées et commença à maugréer. Ses éclats de voix avaient fait taire les jeunes wyvernes.

\- Vous allez bien ? Osa demander Ingrid après quelques instants.

\- Non ! Cracha-t-elle.

Ingrid sursauta. Les quelques jours passés avec Petra l'avait habituée à un caractère égal, parfois espiègle et surtout bienveillant.

\- Nous allons trouver autre chose, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, rajouta l'aspirante en posant une main sur l'épaule de Petra. Ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer ainsi. Vous venez d'assommer une matriarche wyverne d'un seul coup de hache, il y a de quoi être plutôt fière.

\- Matriarche...? fit Petra en essuyant rapidement ses larmes. C'est la maman ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Alors j'ai de l'espoir pour son réveil bientôt. Il y a beaucoup de bébés drag... de bébés wyvernes. Je ne veux pas enlever la maman.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Les wyvernes ont le crâne solide.

Elles entendirent bientôt les piaillements des petits reprendre, étrangement proches de leurs personnes.

\- Ils veulent quoi ? Demanda Petra.

\- A manger ? Je vois difficilement ce qu'ils chercheraient d'autre.

Petra fouilla dans son sac et leur lança quelques lanières de viande séchée sur lesquels ils se jetèrent comme une bande de chiots. S'il le fallait, elle retournerait chasser. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'elle fit. Galoper avec son arc à la main lui éclaircirait les idées et lui permettrait peut-être de trouver une solution à son problème. Ingrid proposa de l'accompagner, ne tenant pas particulièrement à se trouver dans les parages lorsque la matriarche reprendrait ses esprits.

Elles filèrent donc. Toutefois, elles n'avaient pas prévu qu'elles seraient suivies par quelques wyvernes. Et encore moins que ces wyvernes prendraient pour un jeu de courir après les flèches de Petra pour se jeter sur le gibier ainsi abattu.

\- Je crois que nous avons un problème, fit simplement Ingrid en comprenant ce qu'il se passait.

A ses côtés en revanche, Petra arborait un large sourire.

\- Je crois nous avons la chance, répondit la brigilène.

\- Vous avez une idée ?

\- Oui. Il faut voir si elle marche ou si elle court maintenant.

Le plus compliqué fut d'abattre un gibier sans qu'il ne soit volé par les wyvernes. Petra y parvint tandis que Ingrid faisait diversion et réussit à abattre un lapin. Il fallut ensuite trouver une longue branche et elles dénichèrent leur bonheur dans un taillis. Ingrid observa Petra attacher le lapin à une longue ficelle et nouer le tout au bout de la branche.

\- Je veux voir si les bébés wyvernes suivent la flèche ou la viande.

Elle monta ensuite en selle et alla agiter la petite carcasse sous le nez des reptiles. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Cependant, elle ne les laissa pas attraper son gibier et lança son cheval au galop.

Ingrid n'aurait jamais cru voir un tel numéro de cirque un jour, car les wyvernes suivaient bel et bien, de leur course un peu pataude, Petra lancée sur son cheval. Au bout d'un moment, elle leur laissa le lapin et rejoignit Ingrid.

\- J'ai vu faire avec la carotte et le mulet. Pourquoi pas la wyverne et le lapin ?

\- Oui, pourquoi pas ? Fut tout ce que la jeune aspirante réussit à dire.

Il fallut ensuite isoler une wyverne. Petra ne se voyait pas suivie en permanence par trois ou quatre reptiles. Elles en choisirent une qui paraissait en bonne santé, suffisamment forte pour porter Petra au sommet de la tour une fois qu'elles auraient rejoint Dorothea. Ce fut l'affaire de quelques lapins et d'un grand galop.

Petra, en regardant derrière elle, vit la wyverne lui courir après. Devant elle, Ingrid avançait tout droit. La princesse brigilène se dit que si tout se terminait bien, ce serait définitivement une bonne histoire à raconter en rentrant chez elle.

* * *

La wyverne devenait moins farouche au fil des jours. Elle ne courut plus après les deux chevaux des filles et se contenta de les suivre au pas, ayant compris qu'elle finirait par être nourrie par Petra qui passait beaucoup de temps à chasser à présent. La brigilène réussit à monter sur le reptile également. Quelques secondes d'abord, puis quelques minutes et enfin parvint à rester dessus un temps indéfini. Elle attacha son cheval derrière celui d'Ingrid et ne resta plus que sur la wyverne.

\- Vous voulez faire, Ingrid ? C'est amusant.

\- Non, merci. Vraiment. Je préfère mon cheval.

Mais elle ne doutait pas du fait que Petra tirait beaucoup d'amusement de la situation. La brigilène essaya de chasser sur le dos de la wyverne et se réjouit de voir que sa monture écailleuse allait chercher elle-même le gibier une fois que la flèche était lancée. Le plus ennuyant était de se disputer avec la wyverne en suivant pour récupérer sa prise. Et Ingrid s'inquiétait de voir que Petra récupérait souvent sa prise en se bagarrant avec la wyverne.

Aussi, ce fut avec un certain mélange de soulagement et d'inquiétude qu'elle vit la tour se profiler à l'horizon.

\- Dorothea est un mage ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui. Mais c'est aussi la demoiselle en détresse. Ça compte pour la quête de chevalier ?

\- J'imagine...

Elles allèrent au pied du bâtiment et Ingrid se rendit compte de la verticalité de ce dernier. Petra le lui avait décrit, bien entendu, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose comme _ça_.

\- Vous avez dit qu'il y avait une fenêtre.

\- Il y a la fenêtre. Regardez, là, répondit Petra en pointant du doigt.

Elle est barricadée de l'intérieur.

\- Les épaules de Petra s'affaissèrent.

\- Dorothea...

* * *

Dorothea grelottait dans la pénombre, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. La lueur magique qui l'éclairait jusqu'à maintenant avait cessé de flotter dans les airs et elle n'avait pas le courage d'en créer une autre. Elle ne verrait que les mêmes choses, les mêmes meubles, les mêmes pierres lisses et froide de sa prison.

Depuis le départ de Petra, elle ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé. Son esprit, après l'échange de messages avec la jeune fille, avait vrillé. Elle la traitait mentalement d'idiote, se répétait qu'elle préférait la savoir en train de s'occuper des enfants _ses_ enfants qu'elle tentait patiemment, avec ses maigres moyens, de sortir de la misère la plus totale. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait leur offrir, en plus de la nourriture volée, n'étaient que quelques tours de magie. Cette même magie qui l'avait faite enfermée ici.

Ou plutôt non, c'était la maladresse de Petra qui l'avait menée dans cette tour. Elle en voulait à la brigilène. Elle s'en voulait à elle de ne pas avoir couru assez vite. Elle en voulait à tout et n'importe quoi, au monde entier. Et elle allait mourir, dépérir lentement, loin de tout ce qu'elle connaissait.

Elle serra le morceau de papier qu'elles avaient griffonné avec Petra pour échanger leurs messages. Elle avait passé de longues heures à contempler l'écriture quasi parfaite de la brigilène en se demandant comment quelqu'un qui parlait aussi bizarrement le fódlien pouvait écrire aussi bien quand ses propres mots étaient tremblants et bourrés de fautes.

Son espoir de sortir d'ici était comme ce petit bout de papier, tout chiffonné et sali mais bien présent et palpable. Après tout, si elle avait réellement voulu en finir, il lui aurait suffit de poser le pied sur le bord de la fenêtre et de sauter pour aller s'écraser quelques dizaines de mètres plus bas.

Bien entendu, elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle voulait sortir d'ici, retourner voir les enfants et vivre tranquillement sans craindre de se faire de nouveau attraper. Mais l'attente était insupportable. Espérer était insoutenable. Alors elle avait poussé un meuble devant l'unique fenêtre, pour ne plus voir passer le temps et s'oublier un peu. Et elle avait commencé à attendre, accompagnée d'ombres seulement.

Elle avait cru rêver en entendant des voix. Encore plus en pensant reconnaître celle de Petra.

\- Vous allez vraiment monter là-haut ? Entendit-elle.

\- Mais oui. J'ai de la confiance pour ça. Regardez.

Dorothea entendit quelque chose se ficher avec un bruit sec dans sa barricade de fortune.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de très bien fonctionner.

\- Ah ? Il a pas vu. Il faut recommencer.

Nouveau bruit sec contre le bois suivi d'un rugissement inhumain.

\- Alors ? Demanda la voix inconnue.

\- Ça est comme un meuble devant la fenêtre.

Dorothea se leva, se dirigea vers la fenêtre obstruée. Etait-il possible que Petra soit vraiment revenue et ait trouvé un moyen de la faire sortir d'ici ?

\- Je vais faire avec la hache.

Le premier coup fit trembler le meuble, le deuxième le fendit en deux, le troisième le brisa complètement, laissant entrer un flot de lumière qui éblouit Dorothea et la força à fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ce fut pour voir Petra bondir du dos d'une wyverne et atterrir sur le bord de la fenêtre.

\- Dorothea ! Appela-t-elle en tendant le bras.

Dorothea saisit sa main, à la fois pour savourer un contact humain qui lui manquait depuis des jours mais aussi par peur de la voir basculer en arrière, la wyverne s'étant éloignée dès que Petra avait sauté.

\- J'avais de la peur en voyant la fenêtre fermée.

\- Tu es venue ? Fit Dorothea sans tenir compte de la remarque de Petra. Tu es vraiment revenue ?

\- Bien sûr, je fais la promesse.

Elle se retourna et fit un geste du bras pour montrer Ingrid et la wyverne.

\- Je cherche chevalier et dragon et je reviens ici.

\- C'est une wyverne.

\- C'est tout pareil, répondit Petra en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Et comment comptes-tu nous faire descendre de là ? Ton "dragon" a filé rejoindre le chevalier.

\- Facile. J'ai le lapin là. Regarde.

Dorothea vit Petra tirer une carcasse de lapin de sa besace et siffler entre ses dents. En bas, la wyverne tourna la tête vers elles et bondit pour attraper la viande. La jeune femme eut tout juste le temps de reprendre son souffle que Petra l'attrapait déjà par la taille et montait sur le dos de la wyverne. Elles purent descendre en toute sécurité et quand enfin, Dorothea posa les pieds à terre, elle n'y croyait toujours pas.

Près d'elle, le chevalier, qui était une jeune femme, lui sourit timidement et Petra flatta la wyverne qui émit un son de contentement. Jamais dans sa vie, elle n'aurait cru se retrouver dans une telle situation.

\- Partons d'ici, dit finalement Ingrid. Je suis sûre que Dorothea ne tient pas à rester dans les parages plus longtemps.

\- Je suis d'accord.

Elles n'étaient pas parties très loin, juste de quoi oublier la présence de la tour dans leurs dos, et avaient monté leur campement à la tombée de la nuit. Dorothea avait mangé comme si sa vie en dépendait et avait accepté la couverture que Petra lui avait posée sur les épaules avec reconnaissance.

\- Tu retournes dans la ville ? Demanda Petra en jouant à remuer les braises de leur petit feu.

Ingrid était déjà endormie, étonnamment proche de la wyverne qui semblait ne plus craindre de dormir près d'elles.

\- Oui. J'ai tout un troupeau d'enfants dont je dois m'occuper là-bas. Et toi ? Que vas-tu faire maintenant que tu m'as tirée de là ?

\- Il faut ramener le bébé wyverne, répondit Petra avec un geste de la tête vers le concerné. Et après, je cherche d'autres bonnes histoires pour raconter à Brigid.

\- De bonnes histoires ?

Et Petra lui raconta les raisons de sa venue à Fódlan.

\- On me dit que pour faire une bonne histoire à Fódlan, il faut la princesse, le chevalier, le mage et le dragon. Je crois tenir la bonne histoire mais je veux voir s'il y en a d'autres.

\- Je vois le chevalier, le dragon et le mage, commença Dorothea, mais la princesse...?

Petra eut un rire près d'elle.

\- Je suis princesse de Brigid. L'histoire est bonne.

Après quelques secondes de flottement, Dorothea reprit.

\- Tu sais, l'histoire-type veut que ce soit le mage qui enferme la princesse dans une tour et la fasse garder par un dragon que le chevalier devra tuer pour sauver la belle.

Elle vit Petra réfléchir à ces mots.

\- Ce n'est pas la princesse qui sauve le mage enfermé dans la tour en chevauchant un dragon qu'elle a trouvé avec l'aide du chevalier, rajouta la jeune femme.

Petra jeta un coup d'œil aux silhouettes assoupies d'Ingrid et de la wyverne.

\- C'est presque tout pareil, déclara-t-elle alors avec un sourire.

Dorothea se demanda jusqu'où elle pouvait pousser sa chance. Elle s'approcha de Petra qui rougit soudainement de leur nouvelle proximité.

\- Dorothea ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas encore remercié pour l'autre soir. Même si ce fut un fiasco, tu m'as aidé à voler la nourriture et tu t'es occupée des enfants pendant mon absence.

\- Ce... C'est normal.

\- Et tu sais ce qu'il manque pour que cette histoire soit vraiment bonne jusqu'à la fin ?

Elle vit Petra compter sur ses doigts, regarder de nouveau Ingrid et la wyverne, plonger son regard dans le sien.

\- Il faut quoi encore ? Demanda-t-elle enfin.

\- Un baiser, répondit Dorothea.

\- Oh, vraiment ?

Dorothea acquiesça avant de simplement effleurer les lèvres de Petra avec les siennes, comme pour demander la permission.

\- Il y a toujours un baiser à la fin. Qu'en dis-tu ? Ce serait dommage de laisser l'histoire où elle en est.

\- Je crois... Je crois que j'ai du souhait pour cette idée.

Et elles s'appliquèrent longtemps à faire en sorte que ce soit une bonne histoire.


End file.
